俄刻阿諾斯的咆哮
by Selrahc Ngow
Summary: 讓過去成為歷史。讓他們釋放他們的力量。讓俄刻阿諾斯咆哮。Mpreg.
1. 回歸——序

1

奧姆是自己游上岸的。

他知道亞瑟希望他可以跟母親和托馬斯住在一起，在沒有敵意的陸地人的照顧下逐漸認識地上的生活、文化，也讓自己被放逐的生涯沒有那麼難熬，但現在⋯⋯前海洋領主知道陸地人永遠都不會接納他—陸地人恐懼未知，而陸地人的男性是不會懷孕的。

他現在住的地方離岸邊只有一百米左右，方圓幾十公里內沒有其他的人。有好幾天他心裏懷著終止懷孕的可怕念頭，反正他不再是國王，生下的孩子都沒可能是亞特蘭蒂斯的繼承人了，奧姆現在也沒可能提供一個良好的環境給他成長。

但如果他還是海洋領主的話，孩子也不會有活路。況且除了滿腦子的回憶之外，他現在已經沒有其他東西可以把他聯繫到亞特蘭蒂斯、聯繫到他的過去、聯繫到穆克了。

想起穆克，他短暫的一生裏唯一一個完全信任的人，也是唯一一個會跟他走到底的人，奧姆在石灘上把自己抱得更緊了。他不知道他們對他的愛人做了甚麼，只希望他的下場沒有自己的那麼慘。亞瑟雖然放逐了他，但奧姆知道他的同母異父哥哥是個仁慈的人，而穆克名義上只是一個跟隨他的指示的人，要懲罰也不是懲罰他。他的平民血統在這裏成為了優勢—穆克不會被迫離開海洋，不會像奧姆一樣在陸地上孤身隻影的。波賽頓在上，他很大可能連他懷孕的事也不知道；他知道的可能是他已經沒辦法再次見到他的國王了。

想到這裏，奧姆攤開在礫石上，一隻手摸上微凸的腹部，疲倦地閉上雙眼。

2

奧姆的房子是一艘擱淺了很久的船。這艘船在陸地上有五、六米高，木造的船身長十多米，背對海洋的那邊穿了個洞，剛好足夠一個成年人不用低頭就可以走進去。進了「門口」，右邊的船艙放著一大一小的木箱，剛好是一站桌子和一張凳子；左邊船艙被一匹布分隔開，後面的地上放著一張狹窄的充氣床墊，上面又有一張疊好的薄毯子和一塊充氣枕頭。對著海的一邊的船艙開了兩個長方形的洞，睡房和客飯廳各一個，當作窗戶。

穆克，亞特蘭蒂斯戰士團前隊長，現在的家比這裏好不知多少倍。

看到愛人不在家，他出發前往石灘。他上岸後已經走了很遠的路，離開了海洋許久，不過他感到他的國王就在附近，因此他不能停下來。

他要找到奧姆，要找到他的孩子。

距離石灘十米的時候他看見了。他夢寐以求的人正躺在礫石上，雙眼緊閉，右手放在微微凸起的肚子上。那時候的風吹得很猛，但看到伴侶難得放鬆的表情，穆克不敢騷擾他，只在他身旁坐下，一起吹風。

等了不知多久，他的國王還是沒有醒來的跡象，於是他伸手撥開奧姆額頭上的頭髮，手指從眉心畫過眉毛，在顴骨上繞了個圈，沿著鼻子掉到嘴角，一直走到嘴唇中間，直線向下輕按，到了下巴的時候停下，半隻手覆蓋著他的頸部，半隻手捧著他的臉。眼簾翻開，不再擋住蔚藍的雙眼。

「穆克？」他開口問，很久沒有使用過的聲音前所未有地沙啞。他舉起腹部上的手，拇指摸上了情人的面罩，其餘的手指輕輕地勾著他的下巴。如果沒有面罩的阻擋，他的拇指會剛好落在前隊長唇下的疤痕上。他的眼神是不集中的，好像還沒有從夢中醒過來一樣，而對他來說，眼前的景象可能真的只能在美夢中出現。

他的愛人握住他面罩上的手，把他帶到左胸上，讓他感受自己的心跳，好像在說：是的，我不是幻覺，我真的找到你、回到你的身邊了。

在大海裏，海水會帶走所有的淚；在陸地上，淚是會留下來的，是一種真實的感覺。

穆克跪在礫石上，臉頰隔著面罩貼在愛人的頭上，一隻手梳攏著國王凌亂的金髮，一隻手在他的背上走了一圈又一圈。奧姆坐在礫石上，把臉埋在最信任的人的胸膛裏，手臂緊緊圈住前隊長的身體，生怕眼前的人會突然消失。兩個人都在流淚，但只有一個人感受到。

3

奧姆不敢走進大海，因此他們現在回到了國王用作家的那艘船裏。他們面對面坐在床墊上，然後穆克意識到愛人想他先說他的故事。

白金色頭髮的人握住了對方的手，開始敘述自己如何落到這樣的境地。

奧姆被放逐的時候，穆克還被軟禁在營房裏—亞瑟的命令。他再次見到國王的哥哥時，那時已經是他的審訊。他知道如果他埋藏心裏的感情，向對方謊稱自己是被迫參與入侵陸地的行動，他離開法庭的時候，會是一個自由的人，連同軍銜，連同身分。可是他不可能背叛他的愛人—如果他說了這個謊，奧姆會真的變成孤身一人。那時候，王座上坐著的有武爾科宰相和梅拉公主，但坐在中心的人不是他的國王，而是那個前幾天才第一次踏足亞特蘭蒂斯的陸地人。

真相永遠是最難聽的。

「奧姆是亞特蘭蒂斯真正的國王。」他注視著王座中間的那個金色身影。他的盔甲的配色非常可怕。「我會跟隨他，直到地獄被毀滅、我們的靈魂都消失之後。」

「穆克隊長，」開口的是叛徒武爾科，「你的意思是，你是自願追隨奧姆的？」

他一下子惱火起來。「奧姆**國王**相信我多於你是有原因的。」那個叛徒可以說出除了穆克以外，一直都站在奧姆身邊的人的名字嗎？那樣的人**存在**嗎？

「你在斷送自己的未來。」

「我的未來在奧姆國王身上。」

穆克之後就被帶回營房單獨軟禁。他的判決是由帶他走的士兵帶來的—他也被判流放，不用離開海洋，但是終生不得回到亞特蘭蒂斯。他有十分鐘收拾他的行李；他擁有不多，所以只用了一半。那個士兵把他半拖到城牆外，塞了一個箱子給他，接著就游走了。

「你哥哥的最後一個請求：」穆克敲了敲面罩，「找你。面罩是他給的。」

奧姆不斷用拇指擦去伴侶手上看不見的灰塵。「我哥哥知道嗎？」

穆克緊緊抓著國王的雙手，讓他們不再亂動。「那重要嗎？」

「不。」前海洋領主回答，接著問：「我們之後該怎麼做？」

「甚麼意思，『我們之後該怎麼做？』？當然是把你帶回大海了。你不可能這樣—」前士兵示意他們所在的地方—「一個人住下去。」

「我不可以回—」

「我找到一個叫做亞普利安的村子。像她的名字一樣，住在那裏的人⋯⋯都是被拋棄的。(1)他們都是像我們一樣的人，沒有人會在意的。」

有好幾分鐘奧姆看起來對此感到矛盾，但他好歹是個曾經的國王，經常要下艱難的決定。

「好，」他輕聲道。「我跟你回去。」

4

亞普利安位處太平洋北部，在白令海峽的一堵懸崖上，流線型的房屋亂中帶序地從岩石中伸出來，黑壓壓的輪廓好像很嚇人，其實住在裏面的人一點都不。從這裏出發，不用繞路就能去到的只有海溝國和要通過海溝國才能到達的隱匿之海，可想而知這裏有多麼偏僻。

穆克說得對，已經懷孕八月多的奧姆想，村子裏除了海溝族以外甚麼人都有—住在他們隔壁的就是個鹹水國人。最重要的是，他們根本不在乎身邊的人從哪兒來，讓奧姆人生第一次感覺到平靜。他還不知道鹹水鄰居的名字；懷孕使他整天模模糊糊的，除了躺在床上休息和吃掉穆克帶來的食物以外，他基本上甚麼都做不了。穆克好像整天都不用工作似的，大部分時間都陪伴著他；他的解釋是村裏的人都知道前軍人家裏有個極為需要照顧的人，因此這幾個月先做好他身為丈夫的義務，過後才開始貢獻這個小小的社區。

「⋯⋯姆。奧姆。奧姆！醒來啊！」

愛人的聲音把他的意識拖回現實，連同下腹和雙腿之間的劇痛。奧姆阻止不了自己尖叫，頭撞到沙發的扶手上。他下意識地想合上腿，但穆克毫不動搖，左手把他舉起的右腿向他的腹部推擠，右手輕放在他的左邊大腿上。發生了甚麼—

「陛下，你做得很好，」穆克的聲音從來沒有這樣溫柔過，「相信我—最後一下，我們的孩子就會出生了。」一陣劇烈的宮縮令前海洋領主臉容扭曲。「現在！」

奧姆用力，感到嬰兒還在他體內的肩膀通過狹窄的通道被擠出來。最後一點的力氣已經用盡，他向後倒下，感覺到多於看見他的伴侶輕輕地把嬰兒拽了出來。他的眼皮非常沉重，但他知道他要撐著一會—他要親眼看見他的孩子。

一個重量壓到他的胸膛上。他睜開眼睛，看見一個赤裸的嬰兒安靜地躺了在上面。對，安靜—他和他愛人的孩子沒有像普通的嬰孩一樣凌厲地哭，但他可以從穆克臉上的微笑得知，他們的孩子是健康的。

穆克。濃雲。奧姆現在好像通過一層霧觀察世界一樣。

濃雲。比濃雲輕微的是—

「魅斯帖。」(2)他用手指輕輕擦過嬰兒的背。「我們的孩子。」

「女兒。」穆克補充道。他坐到伴侶身旁，一隻手臂抱著奧姆，一隻手臂支持著國王胸前的嬰兒。「她是個女孩子。」

奧姆微笑，在沉睡之前最後的感覺是穆克在他唇上的輕吻。

5

「⋯⋯國王失去了國家，但他同時得到了他最想要的—」奧姆在魅斯帖的額頭落下一吻—「你—」他抬起頭，看見倚在門框的穆克—「和你的父親。」

穆克挺直，開始走近他的家人。

「從前有個士兵。」他開始道。「他不知道自己為甚麼加入軍隊，不知道—」

他身後一陣爆炸，震動了整間屋子。白金色頭髮的男人知道這不是地震，馬上衝到伴侶和女兒身上保護著他們。一隻手在推他的肩膀，叫他向後退。

「穆克，」國王把女兒交給丈夫，聲音充滿著恐慌，「藏起她。」

多年的經驗令穆克一時間只能聽從奧姆的命令。他抱起了出生不夠一週的女兒，迅速游到睡房裏，打開一個行李箱，取出裏面的劍和離子槍，把嬰兒放進箱子裏，半合上蓋子。他很快地分析了海流的變化，得出有六個人游進了他們的屋子的結論。他緩慢地游到客廳，發現果然有六個身穿銀色盔甲的漁人國士兵包圍了他的伴侶。奧姆抬頭，看見了穆克手上的武器，給他一個眼神。

穆克把劍拋給國王，同時向漁人國士兵連開四槍，四個洞馬上出現在四個士兵的盔甲上，綠色的血隨著水流飄了出來。奧姆把劍捅進另一個士兵的腹部，把他甩到自己身後的同伴，讓穆克一槍解決他們。穆克轉身，把槍對著牆壁上的大洞，解決了另外兩個打算進來的士兵。「哐噹」一聲，一個士兵撞碎了另一堵牆上的窗戶；奧姆狠狠地把他撞到天花板，在他可以回過氣來之前割斷了他的喉嚨。

這場打鬥不可能持續多於一分鐘，但他們的客廳已經變成一片狼藉。穆克和自己的愛人對望，在對方堅定的蔚藍雙眼中看見了他最不想伴侶做的事。

「一定會有別的—」

「殺掉他們前國王的是我，被放逐陸地的是我，他們的目標也是我。」奧姆走到穆克面前，雙手捧著了前軍人的臉。「你被逐離亞特蘭蒂斯而已，還可以留在海裏。我留在這裏只會為你們—」他充滿渴望地凝視著睡房—「帶來麻煩。」

「你還沒完全康復，多留幾天吧。」前軍人哀求道。「拜託。」

國王搖頭，低頭親吻曾經是唯一一個排在他人生第一位的人。他之後把劍還了給穆克。「替我好好照顧魅斯帖。再見。」轉身，準備離去。

「你不跟你的女兒道別？」穆克對著愛人的背影大喊。

奧姆轉過來。「如果我那樣做，我可能走不了。」

他幾秒後就消失在前軍人的視線範圍內。被留下的人游過像廢墟一樣的客廳，到了睡房後隨便地扔下手上的武器，抱起安靜地躺在行李箱裏的魅斯帖。似乎感到一個父親離開了她似的，她發出了她出生以後的第一陣聲響。

嬰兒淒厲的哭聲在峽谷中迴盪了許久。

* * *

註：

(1)：這其實是個諧音。Abaddon，中文作亞巴頓，古希臘語叫作Apollyon亞普利安，是基督教裏掌管無底坑的天使的名字，意思是毀滅之地。拋棄的英文是abandon，跟Abaddon差不多讀音。我想這句話的時候使用英語的，原文是: 'I found a village called Apollyon. As the name suggests, the people who live there… they're abandoned. They're like us. No one will care.'

(2)：穆克是Murk的音譯，而murk指的是黑暗、昏暗，或者是濃雲。魅斯帖是Mist的音譯，而mist的意思是薄霧，所以奧姆的大腦迴路是Murk→fog（霧）→Mist—魅斯帖是以她的父親穆克命名的。


	2. 回歸——第一章

1

一個人來到亞普利安村，如果問有沒有一個叫做魅斯帖的人，大部分人都會回答「穆克就有，誰他媽是魅斯帖。」，但如果問有沒有一個白金色頭髮的人，他們八成會指向村子裏最接近海床的那間屋子。住在亞普利安的人都知道，那間屋子的兩個主人是他們的鬧鐘—這十幾年以來，他們每天早上都會準時在村子前練習游泳，通常加上劇烈的格鬥和吶喊聲，其中一把聲音隨著時間的流逝變得愈來愈低沉，但這幾年來都不是每天出現。Ta有貴族血統，人們都說。大部分住在這條主要以捕魚為生的村子裏面的人都見過ta跟妄想多撈一點魚或蟹的陸地人漁船作對，如果ta沒有貴族血統的話，ta又怎麼可以在沒有任何儀器的幫助下在陸地上呼吸？

沈史提芬把ta從水中撈出來的時候當然不知道這些，只知道這個剛剛替他和大衛趕走礙事的漁船的人是來自亞特蘭蒂斯的，是個女孩，一艘船的螺旋槳在本應人類刀槍不入的皮膚上留下了一道從左肩到右臀的切口。她現在躺在甲板上沉睡著；隨著研究船在海中航行拋起的水花會縮短她復原所需的時間，而雖然這是了解亞特蘭蒂斯的好機會，但為了留住她而故意減慢康復速度⋯⋯那違背了史提芬的原則。

「你確定她是個女的？」

大衛的頭從船艙冒了出來，接著是他的上半身，最後整個人站在甲板上。他走到史提芬身旁坐下，瞄了瞄史提芬的平板上的資料。

「至少生理上是的，」博士回答道，「但心理上⋯⋯」

「你不肯定。」前海盜替他說完。

一陣沙沙聲從他們救起來的人傳出。Ta背上的傷已經變成一道淺淺的疤痕，手指抓了抓地上的木板。Ta睜開了眼，看見了拯救了ta的人，用手撐起了自己，倚著欄杆站了起來。Ta充滿懷疑地凝視著眼前的兩個男人，眼睛開始發光。

研究船的兩個主人連忙舉起雙手。「等等，等等。」史提芬說。「你在對付那群不知所謂的漁人，是不是？你大概被螺旋槳擊中了，背部受了很重的傷。你記得嗎？」

藍色的光退去，但ta的姿態仍然是僵硬的。

「我們看見你飄流在海面。」大衛接著解釋。「你幫我們趕走了那些漁船，所以我們想我們可以幫你。他是沈史提芬博士，」他示意身旁的人。「他已經研究了亞特蘭蒂斯許多年，陸地上沒有人比他熟悉你們了。我是大衛·海德，一個⋯⋯說我是個科學工程師吧。」

他們以為亞特蘭蒂斯人會放鬆，但ta只是逕自走進駕駛室，在雷達前停下，盯著螢幕上一閃一閃的那點。

「我們快要離開白令海了。」大衛解釋道。「下一站是阿拉斯加灣。」

Ta緩慢地轉向黑皮膚的人，眼神好像不敢相信他說的一樣。幾秒鐘就這樣過去，ta突然移動，把大衛推開，衝出甲板，躍進大海，消失在他們眼前。

「還真是順利啊。」大衛聽見史提芬說。

2

穆克才擔心沒多久，他的兒子就回來了。那時候他正想出門向鄰居求救，但他轉過頭來魅斯帖就好好地站在那兒，打量著他父親一身要出門的裝扮，叫了聲爸。  
「魅斯帖。」

兩人上前，擁抱。穆克發現他的頭頂只到達魅斯帖的鼻子—他的小孩長大了。

「怎麼這麼久啊？」男人伸長手臂，把手搭在兒子的肩膀上。魅斯帖微笑著舉起一隻手，把父親推進客廳，另一隻手往門框旁的顯示板一按，關上了門。他聞到了早餐的味道，雙腳一踢游到廚房裏，看見一份符合他食量的早餐在桌上和一塊同樣款式但已經沒有食物在上面的碟子，大腦終於意識到他究竟離家多久。但他還是安坐在他的早餐前面，伸手拿了一塊肉，把它塞進口裏，因為那是他爸想他做的，而且他真的很餓—快速癒合傷口需要大量的能量。穆克坐到兒子對面，摸了一把魅斯帖在水裏飄蕩的銀髮。兒子裝作不滿地盯了父親一眼，卻同時繼續狼吞虎嚥著。

「幹什麼這麼久啊？」父親問。

魅斯帖很像說他只是分神了，但他知道父親寧願擔心也不想拆穿他在說謊，所以他回答：「平常的事，不過被螺旋槳畫到了，被兩個陸地人救了起來，睡了幾個小時。」接著繼續吃他的早餐。

人類的螺旋槳能夠割開亞特蘭蒂斯人的皮膚？前軍人摸不著頭腦。算了，他可以遲些繼續問。「你走前有沒有向他們道謝？」

兒子被最後一塊魚嗆到了。那就是沒有了，穆克心裏嘆息著。魅斯帖不喜歡說話—村子裏除了他們的鹹水國鄰居以外，其他人都誤會他是個啞巴。經驗告訴穆克，要他兒子開口跟一個人說話需要起碼三個月的相處，而那種「說話」其實是廣義的—那指的是發出聲音來回應對方，對著說他父親壞話的人的一聲咆哮、隨著一模輕蔑的笑容的呼氣、心情不好時警告性地從喉嚨發出來的低沉叫聲，這些都包括在內。自從他跟十二歲的女兒坦白交代她的身世後，他的孩子話更少了，何況是對著完全陌生的陸地人。

他強迫自己集中精神，看見兒子已經清潔好他們倆用過的碟子，坐立不安地等候進一步的指示。

穆克擠出一抹笑容；他的確為兒子感到驕傲，但是他雖然曾經是個軍人，兒子常常出遠門，還一出就出好幾天，也是會令他感到擔心的。

「多穿件上衣之類的，」他拍了拍兒子的肩膀，「是時候讓村民們知道我的王子凱旋歸來了。」

他很努力地不去想魅斯帖提到的螺旋槳。

3

亞普利安只有一間酒吧，主人就是塞比，他們的鹹水國鄰居。跟傳統的鹹水國人不同，塞比不但不崇尚武力，還曾經嘗試在祖國宣揚和平的信息，就這樣被人趕出去了。穆克挺喜歡這隻蟹的—至少他記得他兒子的名字，以及認同他對那些漁民做的事。

（不是其他村民都不喜歡魅斯帖搞定那些過度捕撈的陸地人，不過他們居然把他兒子的行為歸功於他的貴族血統，還因此說「那個啞巴」沒了遺傳會是個一無是處的人。他們難道沒發現這幾年魚和蟹的數目都回升了嗎？）

他們坐到吧台前的時候，塞比已經準備好他們的食物。「這個給你的—」一杯釀海藻汁重重落在魅斯帖前的木板上—「答謝你保護我們村。這個給你的—」另一杯落在穆克眼前—「答謝你把兒子養育成個該死的好人。」他之後就繼續招待別的客人，給了兩父子一些私人空間。

兩人都喝了一口酒，一起把視線轉移到掛在酒吧一個角落的電視。頻道是塞比喜歡的新聞台，但由於亞普利安離其他國家都很遠，而且亞特蘭蒂斯的王不再是他的伴侶了，穆克漸漸對他離開了快二十年的家的事務失去興趣。他轉為觀察他的兒子；魅斯帖的臉部表情比奧姆的更難以拆解，比他另一個父親的更微妙、更富有變化，因此穆克常常抓緊機會多了解他的王子。此刻，魅斯帖眼眶的肌肉是繃緊的，嘴唇抿成一條直線，右手緊握著他的酒杯。似乎承受不了正在播放的新聞，他不夠一分鐘就把視線從電視扯開，落在剛剛進來的那群人身上，亞特蘭蒂斯人、澤貝爾人和漁人各一。

糟糕。

「看吶，」澤貝爾人說。穆克記得她叫做戴安妮。「爸爸的孩子回家了。」(3)

漁人瞄了瞄電視上的新聞。「還是找不到你的婊子媽媽？」

穆克很想把這群不知天高地厚的人獻祭給海溝。魅斯帖的另外一個父親比他們好很多倍了。他看見他的兒子只是盯著他們，繼續喝著塞比給的酒；他的肌肉放鬆了，好像那些人的話完全沒有影響到他一樣。

「生了個啞巴女兒，誰敢承認她呢。」亞特蘭蒂斯人譏笑道。「一個婊子生下的啞巴。」

穆克覺得他如果沒有跟一個需要每天控制情緒的人交往，他大概已經殺掉了眼前的人。他聽見魅斯帖從喉嚨深處發出的聲音—一個警告。

「說話啊。」

三人包圍了白金色頭髮的年輕人，擋住了他的去路。他們的目標只是喝完了自己的酒，嘶鳴著隨便把空杯子放回身後的吧台上。

「小子們，」塞比從吧台後冒了出來，「不光顧的話給我滾。」

亞特蘭蒂斯人—她叫做貝諾爾—不知從哪裏拔出一把刀，架了在魅斯帖的頸部。

混帳—

魅斯帖的手掌狠狠地拍在貝諾爾的胸口上，趁著所有人可以反應之前奪去了她的刀子，以閃電一樣的速度插進對方的頸部，然後拔出來，把刀子交了給漁人。貝諾爾尖叫，雙手飛快地按在不斷流血的傷口上，被她的同伴推離襲擊她的人。

「你—」漁人開口說，但被塞比打斷。

「你們給我滾！」接著對著穆克父子：「不是你們。」

「她會死的！」戴安妮的聲音尖銳得讓穆克覺得他的耳膜快要穿洞了。

「她不會，」前軍人厲聲說，「那個角度和深度根本傷不了任何重要的部位。現在離我的兒子遠點。」

「她是個女孩！」

「兒子！」穆克對著已經到了門口的三人大喊。轉過來，對著神情嚴肅的兒子問：「魅斯帖，你還好嗎？」

他從魅斯帖的眼神得到了答案。

「對不起，塞比。」男人跟酒保說。「我知道你不想這種事情發生在—」

鹹水國人揮了揮鉗子。「沒關係，我已經很想揍那群小子許久了。替我向你的兒子道謝。」

穆克點頭，握著魅斯帖的手，一起游回家。

4

警報在早上十一時多響起。三秒之後，有人在水中發射了一個箱子。大衛和史提芬目定口呆地看著它穿過水面，升上半空，在空氣裏劃出一條優美的拋物線，直立地降落在甲板中央。他們對望了一眼，接著看見他們前天拯救了的亞特蘭蒂斯人在箱子旁邊著陸，身上還滴著水。兩個陸地人從艦橋走出來，驚訝地迎接他們的來客。從幾乎可以說是壯麗的著陸恢復過來後，不速之客似乎不知道該怎麼繼續下去。

「哈囉，年輕人，」史提芬說，臉上掛著一個真誠的笑容，「甚麼風把你吹來了？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人彎下腰，把腳邊的箱子推往船的主人們。大衛上前檢查眼前跟陸地上的可攜式冰桶沒甚麼分別的箱子，找到了扣子，拉起它，打開蓋子，雙眼差點被濺出來的海水刺痛到。「魚？」他連忙後退，用手抹去臉上部分的水滴。

「這個季節**最好、最肥美的**魚，大衛。」海洋學家的笑容燦爛得快要把他的臉一分為二，但還是幫忙闔上了蓋子。「都是給我們的嗎？」

銀髮的年輕人低聲說了些話，但兩個人類都聽不清楚。

「對不起，能不能重複一次你剛才說的話？」史提芬也同樣地低聲道。他還以為亞特蘭蒂斯人都是用宏亮的聲線跟人說話呢。

「救了我的謝禮。」蹲下，雙手抱起箱子，目光停留在蓋子上面。「你的廚房？」

「這邊請，」科學家趕在大衛可以說一些可能會再次趕走亞特蘭蒂斯人的話之前說，一隻手搭在他們的客人的肩膀上，把ta引導到廚房的位置，也強迫大衛跟著他們，「雖然我不知道我們陸地人的煮食用具跟你們的有多大的差別。你記得我們叫什麼，是不是？」

來自大海的人點頭。「史蒂芬和大衛。」

「好極了。那你呢？你叫甚麼名字？」

被問問題的人僵住了，停了在原地不動。

「呃，你不說也可—」

「魅斯帖。」

「欸？」

大衛趕上他們，站了在史提芬身旁。他這時才發現他好像在哪裏見過這張臉。

「我是魅斯帖，」疑惑退去、消失，「穆克之子。」

前海盜不想相信自己的推理。

5

魅斯帖黃昏時才回到家，海水裏盡是晚飯的香味。他的父親在客廳劈叉，整個人倒T字型地趴在地板上。父親常常說柔軟度對一個戰士來說跟力量和速度一樣重要，但魅斯帖不知道為甚麼，筋骨總是僵硬的，明明自己才是年輕的那個。

「你回來了。」父親邊坐直邊說。魅斯帖看著他如何輕易地把雙腿折合到臀部下，不用手也能穩定地站起來。在父親身邊，他突然覺得自己笨手笨腳的，發達的肌肉和比平常人大的骨架成為了障礙。「晚飯過幾分鐘就好了。你那些陸地人玩得開心嗎？」

魅斯點頭。「他們要我答應再去探望他們。」

「那你答應了嗎？」

「有。我可以去嗎？」

父親笑了，腳板輕輕施力往上飄，親吻了兒子的額頭，把他的臉埋在自己的肩膀裏。穆克感到一雙強壯的手臂懷抱著他。

「當然可以啊，」曾經的軍人說，「當然可以了。」

如果他的兒子在海裏找不到他的位置，他有到陸地尋找的權利。

* * *

註(3)：本來這一句是 'Papa's kid is home.' 我的中文沒救了⋯⋯


	3. 回歸——第二章

1

七年說長不長，說短不短，不足讓嬰兒長大成人，但足夠洋流循環兩次有多。陸地上，科技繼續推陳出新，務求消耗更少的資源來產生最多的能量；更多人得知亞特蘭蒂斯的存在，更多的環保協議被簽署、實行。海洋裏，科技的進步可能比陸地還要迅速，人們在亞瑟國王的領導下逐漸摒棄舊有令他們經常互相廝殺的觀念，但制度還是有待改善。至於亞普利安，生活則沒太大的改變—大部分人還是養他們的魚、種他們的海藻、經營他們的商店；他們八卦的對象繼續是住在村子邊緣的父子（現在他們已經記得穆克有的是個兒子，但還是不記得他的名字）。至於那兩個經常被閒話家常的對象，一個繼續每天守護亞普利安、等待著自己的兒子從愈來愈長的探險回家，另一個則隨著跟陸地人探險和任務，逐漸退去臉上僅餘的稚氣，真正地成長為一個男人。在歲月的痕跡開始出現在他的父親的臉上時，他的足跡遍佈全球海域，活動範圍不再限制在白令海，有時是陸地人的拯救者，有時是他們最不想遇到的敵人，偶爾跟著他的陸地人朋友上岸，體驗陸地的生活，帶著一個又一個他父親想像不到的故事回家。

在這方面，穆克想自己是自私的。他知道他鼓勵兒子體驗陸地的原因不只是他在海洋裏受到的待遇，還有二十五年前離開他們的國王。他允許自己懷抱希望，知道奧姆雖然一生都生活在海洋裏，但他是個聰明的人，會懂得學習在陸地生存，以自己的方式守護著遠在海洋深處的家人。這也是他要求兒子交代所有他記得的細節的原因—魅斯帖在陸地上已經有一點名氣，如果奧姆知道他的孩子—他一定會認得他的，是不是？—在陸地上行走，他心裏的那一小點的希望是堅信他會暗中幫助自己的兒子的。

他的心思還是被魅斯帖發現了。那天他的兒子難得在家，但穆克反常地完全提不起勁，在清早例行的訓練後便坐了在沙發中間發呆。他問了自己很多的問題：如果當年奧姆真的跟陸地開戰，他們現在的關係會是怎樣？如果他和奧姆都沒有被放逐，他們對於亞特蘭蒂斯來說，會是甚麼角色？魅斯帖會有機會出生嗎？如果當年奧姆沒有離開他們，他們現在還會住在亞普利安嗎？如果是的，魅斯帖會被欺凌嗎？還是—

他感覺到一隻強壯的手臂—有一刻他以為他的丈夫回來了—包圍著他的肩膀，把他拉到兒子身旁。那隻手之後輕輕地覆蓋在他的耳朵上，讓他的頭靠在同樣強壯的肩膀上。他記得他在魅斯帖小時候也會同樣做，但現在他們換了位置。

「你想念父親，」他的兒子呢喃。「你想知道他還在不在生。」

他抓緊兒子的另一隻手。他的眼眶很酸，因此他知道他在流淚。

「你想要我的任務的細節，因為我不認識我的父親，但你認識，你跟他一起生活了許久。你知道他行動的方式和規律。你覺得他會幫助我。」

「你爸爸是個傻瓜。」

「你不是。」

此時魅斯帖的手機響起，螢幕顯示著他其中一個陸地朋友的名字。兒子皺著眉按了接聽。

「大衛？」

「魅斯帖，我要你立即出發。」

「為甚麼？」

「有一群氪星人帶了個世界引擎過來，想要改造地球。那個世界引擎現在在阿拉斯加諾姆區上空。你到了就會看到的了。」

「正義聯盟呢？」

「需要時間匯合。」

穆克看見兒子的表情變得嚴峻。他完全不知道魅斯帖和大衛在說甚麼，但一定不是好事。「好的。」

「你知道你很大可能—」

「我會去那兒的。」

掛線，伸長手臂。前軍人感到水流的變動，他已經給了兒子繼承的那把劍和離子槍從他的睡房飄出來，令魅斯帖好像在隔空取物一樣，「啪」的一聲飛到他的手裏。他站起來，嚴肅的樣子跟他的另一個父親沒兩樣。

「爸，」他說，「如果你五個小時之內都收不到我的信息，疏散村子裏的所有人，包括你自己。」

「發生甚麼事了？」穆克問。他沒有聽過兒子用這種命令般的語氣跟他說話。

男孩本來想開口解釋，但他把實情告訴他爸對事情不會有幫助，於是他只是彎下腰，親吻父親的臉頰，說了句「我愛你，爸。」，接著衝出門口，把自己投進一場生還率微乎其微的戰鬥。

2

浮在半空的世界引擎很巨大，高度跟大城市裏的摩天大廈差不多。一束白光從它的底部穿出，魅斯帖同時感受到一種不屬於這個世界的物質開始在空氣蔓延。他架起離子槍，實驗性地向那艘三隻腳的飛船開了一槍。離子束沒有被反彈，表示天上的堡壘要麼有防護罩吸收能量，要麼完全沒有防護可言。

「**除了相對長的生命外，氪星人的能力其實跟普通人類沒有分別。**」

他想像世界引擎的每一個角落、每一個縫隙被海水滲透。在他身後，海洋隱隱作動；他聽得見巨浪的聲音，他看見外星戰艦徒勞地向大海發射離子束，他可以想像到艦上的氪星人的恐懼。世界引擎嘗試改變方向，但它的速度怎能夠得著憤怒的大海呢？

「**氪星人的力量與吸收的太陽能成正比。**」

一滴又一滴的水從無際的汪洋往天上飄，凝聚成雲。一瞬間，烏雲遮蓋了赫利奧斯(4)，白天變成黃昏；沉重低溫的空氣似乎凝固了，本來已經強烈的風勢變得刺骨，如果自己上了岸，魅斯帖大概也會被吹走。大海和天空都變得灰濛濛的，有點像大衛曾經給他看過的災難片的背景。

四周沒有任何山脈，但海洋的咆哮在天際迴盪著。

世界引擎顫抖，白光隨之搖曳，接著消失，可是巨大的毀滅者依然飄浮在半空中，好像被一根看不見的繩子從雲層後吊下來一樣。魅斯帖還是繼續操縱著天上和戰艦裏的水—在世界引擎被完全失效前，他一刻都不能鬆懈。

半個小時後，他上了岸，發了一條信息給他爸，告訴他威脅已經解決了一大半，但仍然不知道何時可以回去。

再過半個小時，世界引擎開始發出巨大的嘎嘎聲，持續了許久，幸好他可以把頭浸到水裏當作隔音。儘管如此，他把眼睛露了出來；他需要親眼確認地球不再受到想要殺光他們的外星人的威脅。

他聽見飛機引擎的聲音。轉過頭，看見三顆很小的點緊隨在蝙蝠戰機後面。魅斯帖瞇上眼，認出了亞特蘭蒂斯的國王和王后與超人。他正想跳回海裏，但被王后叫住了。

「留下。」她清楚地命令道。三秒後，她和她的丈夫雙雙撞到地上，滾了幾圈，很快地站了起來。他們身後傳來一聲巨響—世界引擎終於墜落，潺潺流水從每一個缺口像泉水般湧出來。

現任國王把視線從外星戰艦移開。「你做的好事？」他似乎沒有注意到他妻子臉上的雲湧。

魅斯帖選擇這一刻跳進水裏。他已經完成了他的職責；他不管他名義上的統治者要他怎樣做—他現在就要回家。

3

男孩一走，天好像終於承受不了烏雲的重量似的，下起了大雨來。亞瑟很想去追，雖然身為七海之首，至少也要跟那個人說聲謝謝。他向前邁了一步，被梅拉抓住了手腕。

「別追了，」她的聲音聽起來很遙遠。「他們需要我們。」

亞瑟知道那是個藉口—她現在的表情就像剛剛看完恐怖片一樣。「他有甚麼問題啊？」因為他實在沒見過那個人。「在我看來似乎沒甚麼。」

「他看起來不熟悉嗎？」梅拉皺著眉問。

「讓你想起認識的人？」

亞特蘭蒂斯的王后幾秒後嘆息。「希望那只是我的錯覺吧。」

「梅拉⋯⋯」

「你真的想不起任何人？」

「**你**想起了誰？」

梅拉非常勉強地翻了個白眼，轉身準備離開，但亞瑟抓住了她的手臂。

「告訴我。」

「你不認識他。」

「告訴我吧。拜託。」

澤貝爾人直視著丈夫金黃色的眼。「你記得穆克隊長嗎？」

「亞瑟！梅拉！」那是巴利的聲音。

「我們回到王宮再說。」

「是的，王后陛下。」

4

「陛下，來自漁人國絲卡尤絲女王的來電。」

「做甚麼的？」

「殿下說這非常緊急。」

揚起眉毛。「⋯⋯好的。接通吧。」

「亞瑟國王。」

「絲卡尤絲女王。」

「我打來是想談及你的弟弟的。」

「奧姆？」

「是的。根據二十五年前的審判，奧姆前國王應該被放逐到陸地，但是為甚麼我可以在海洋裏偵測到他的魔法信號？」

「也許他只是想在海灘游個泳？」

「殿下，信號顯示他從阿拉斯加海岸游到白令海的中央。這是⋯⋯到海裏游個泳嗎？」

噢。「你認錯人了。那個人不是奧姆。我看著他跳進水裏的。」

「亞瑟殿下。」

「是的，絲卡尤絲殿下？」

「你知道魔法信號是可以遺傳的，是不是？」

不知道，但好吧。「殿下，你希望暗示甚麼？」

「奧姆留下了子嗣。」

「那是沒可能的。」

「有沒有可能我們看事實吧。我已經派了人去信號最後的座標調查。如果那真的是奧姆或他的子嗣，我會依法就地處理。」

「等等，絲卡尤—」

「絲卡尤絲完。」

三維投影關上。那個在阿拉斯加不費吹灰之力就搞定了一個世界引擎和裏面的氪星人的男孩，就這樣死了？不行。

摸上通信器，撥通電話。

「亞瑟。」

「武爾科老人家。亞特蘭蒂斯在白令海有定居地嗎？」

「讓我想想⋯⋯好像有，不過很面積小，住的人更少。為甚麼突然這樣問？」

該告訴他嗎？「是奧姆。我們有些工作還未完成。」(5)

5

魅斯帖最終沒有告訴他爸全部。是的，我當初覺得會有一場激烈的戰鬥；是的，我最後只開了一槍；是的，我沒有跟敵人正面對決。我看見了現任國王和王后，但我想快點回家，所以我在他們眼前跳進水裏了，反正他們也沒有命令我做甚麼。

他在穆克的床上滾來滾去，似乎在發洩剛才用不著的精力；覺得爸爸的雙人床不夠的時候，他索性出了門，在家前面上上下下的地方亂竄，身後留下一串泡泡，在海水裏畫出不規則的形狀，活潑得像個孩子。

不知道為甚麼，在這二十五年來他兒子的童真是間歇而短暫的地爆發出來的，因此可以跟眼前的景象歸類在一起的回憶並不多。這一刻，他很慶幸魅斯帖不是個王子，沒有身分的包袱。

（其實還是有的，但自從貝諾爾那遭後，沒有人再敢提起關於「穆克聽說曾經是個女兒的兒子」的任何事，也就是說再沒有人敢跟魅斯帖進行對話。這另穆克不知該為此感到放心還是擔憂。）

可是下一秒所發生的事，穆克希望那只是他的錯覺。

襲擊來得突然，魅斯帖甚至沒有看見從遠處射來的離子束。他本能地迅速在身前架起一面冰牆，離子束射中了冰塊，接著作用力使他被推到幾米遠。世界不斷顛倒、立正；他花了幾秒才找回自己的方向。他覺得自己聽到了他爸叫他的名字，但更多衝著他來的離子束分散了他的注意力，強迫他四周閃避。他通過海流感應到他的劍和離子槍，把他們從房間拿出來，前者給了比較熟悉劍術的爸爸，後者飛到了自己的手裏。離子槍在水裏很快地充能，他很快地發射了兩槍，一槍打偏了，但另一槍擊中了其中一個偷襲者—他現在可以清楚看見他們是漁人—的二合一長矛。那支長矛在那個人的臉上爆炸，魅斯帖趁機會補了一槍，打中他的胸膛中央屍體沉沒到他們腳下的海溝裏。亞特蘭蒂斯人感到一個人在背後接近，因此再次架起冰牆，不過這次在身後。魅斯帖手臂一揮，粗略地製造了一大堆冰刃來分散正面的敵人的注意力，轉身控制身後已經隨著被擊中裂成碎片的冰塊，令它們穿入想偷襲他的漁人的身體，還補了一槍，確保那個人真的死透了。身後，離子束再次被發射，冰牆再次被架起；他注意到他剛剛拿下的士兵的武器是原始的弓箭，紅色的霧從箭頭飄出。他迅速控制了那些霧，把它化為一根針，控制它刺向最接近自己的漁人的鰓裏。他邊用槍拿下周圍的襲擊者邊看見紅色從那根針進入的地方隨著血管蔓延，不過幾秒就像藤蔓一樣爬到他的頭上，而那一刻那個漁人就停止了所有行動，眼睛滾到腦後，肌肉放鬆，身體開始下沉。

那些箭頭是有毒的。

魅斯帖放棄了瞄準這個現在對他來說沒必要的動作，一揮手，眼前的士兵的身體就多了一串冰刃。看見自己的敵人已經完全被無效化(6)，他往下看，發現他已經離家門有至少一百米的距離。他向前推進，看見他爸在對付的人的武器都是毒箭而不是長矛。他爸唯一的武器是魅斯帖一開始拿出來的劍，但他很敏捷，而且水的阻力大大降低了箭的速度，加上他多年來即使離開了軍隊也繼續無間斷的訓練，一時間他好像是佔上風的那個。魅斯帖開了兩槍，擊中了一個襲擊者，當作宣佈自己的來臨，接著打算控制海流奪走那群漁人手上的弓箭。

他不夠快。

那時，另一束離子還沒打中那個漁人，而那個漁人在他開槍的同時發射了一箭。他爸當時的注意力在他前方靠右的幾個漁人，沒發現來自往右幾十度的箭。那支箭在離子束擊中那個放箭的漁人和海流奪走所有其餘的毒箭的時候穿過了穆克的前臂。銀髮的男人因為疼痛大喊，放開了手中的劍；他的兒子感到自己發出了一種聲音，但他的注意全在包圍了父親的漁人的身上，他們銀色的盔甲在他們位處的深海裏實在不是最好的偽裝。他輕易地鎖定了他們，利用箭頭上的毒液製造出大量的冰刃—他們不值得離子束帶來的快速的解脫—把他們變成一個又一個的珊瑚，讓他們掉到萬丈深淵裏。他背起離子槍，取回開始下沉的劍，游到父親身旁，不理會他的警告，拔出還在手臂裏的箭，脫下上衣，把它撕成細條，緊緊扎在紅色蔓延到的血管之上。他感到海流的變化—另一個人來了。迅速轉身，冰刃準備好，對著了他不夠一天前才見過的亞特蘭蒂斯現任國王。魅斯帖向他的舅舅低吼，嘗試阻止亞特蘭的繼承人接近他受傷的父親。

「我是來幫你的！」亞瑟用三叉戟撥開臉前的冰刃。他沒想到這個孩子會這麼⋯⋯野蠻。「我是國王。你見到那些毒液發作得多快，是不是？你要跟我去亞特蘭蒂斯，帶著你的父親—他是你的父親，是不是？這個地方—你們叫這裏作亞普利安，是不是？—沒有治療你爸的辦法！」

眼前的男孩的牙關嚓一聲咬緊。亞特蘭蒂斯的王感到身邊的海流在變，不夠幾秒後一個袋子從眼前的屋子飄了出來，好像有自我意識似的掛在男孩的身上。

「那就是說你會跟我來囉？」半人問銀髮的男孩。他注意到他跟他懷裏抱著、已經沒了意識的男人長得像倒模一樣。

男孩僵硬地點頭，身體微微縮了起來。

「跟著我。我會駕車，你照顧好你爸就好了。我應該叫你甚麼好？(7)」

他得到的回應是像蛇一樣的嘶嘶聲(8)。

6

上了車後，男孩就靜了下來。因為是原路回去，亞瑟一啟動自動駕駛就爬到了後座，看到男孩的手心發光，紅色的毒液混著已經被污染的血從還沒處理的傷口飄出來，在男孩的手下聚集成一朵駭人的雲。他握著父親的手臂的手是小心翼翼的，臉上掛著的表情是他剛剛見到他的國王的時候的相反。穆克—至少亞瑟想他是的—的眼皮顫抖了幾下，但很快地又平靜下來，繼續昏睡過去。應該是取走所有的毒液了，霧停止從傷口飄出來，但傷口沒有癒合，本來沿著血管蔓延的紅色也沒有退去—一種不祥的預兆。男孩握著父親的手，雙眼卻聚焦在飄在眼前的那團血紅的雲；那塊稀薄的雲開始縮小，向中間的一點塌縮，最後凝聚成一塊令亞瑟想起童話故事中巫婆會用來做湯藥的深紅色寶石。混蛋還花心思把這塊充滿毒性的石頭造得像顆鑽石一樣。他們倆接下來的幾分鐘都傻子似的盯著它。

「所以⋯⋯如果這塊毒是水溶的，你打算怎麼辦？」

男孩目光低垂，搖了搖頭。一層又一層看似是薄冰的物質蓋住了懸浮在水裏的晶石，直到它長得有男孩（比亞瑟的還要大）的手掌那麼大，從袋子掏出一個盒子，把它放了進去，然後把盒子交了給亞瑟，注意力再次放在自己的父親上。他若無其事地繼續幫父親包紮傷口，用的還是他撕破的布條，於是亞瑟把盒子放在秘密間隔裏，接著從車門上的間隔掏出一個急救箱，親手把它交給男孩。後者盯著他猶豫了幾秒才把它接過來，小心翼翼地重新處理穆克的傷口。完成包紮後，他把急救箱還了給亞特蘭蒂斯的王，眼神比之前緩和了些許，至少少了一點敵意。他在沒有放開父親的手的情況下看了看儀表板，接著把袋子滑到父親腦袋後，自己胸口朝下一般在旁邊一半在他身上躺下把劍從背上卸下，拿在手裏，手臂壓了在受傷了的人的腰上，臉埋在他的頭和肩膀中間，閉上了眼。

感到自己是個完完全全的外人，亞瑟爬回駕駛座，嘗試不要看往裝著毒藥的盒子的方向。

穆克隊長。他現在記得那個幾乎把他打扁的、被武爾科流放的、到了最後還是無畏地站在奧姆那邊的軍人了。他這刻有很多的問題想要問身後的男人—你找到我弟弟了嗎？你知道他現在在哪兒嗎？男孩是穆克親生的，這點無庸置疑；更重要的是，這個被絲卡尤絲當成奧姆的繼承人真的是奧姆的嗎？至於那個男孩—他如何可以像個澤貝爾人一樣精細地操縱水？亞瑟記得他手上拿著的劍和背上的離子槍，那些應該是他父親給他的；他知道那些武器從何而來嗎？他知道他的父親為甚麼會來到那種黑壓壓的地方生活嗎？

人類的兒子知道自己短時間內都不會有答案，至少在到達王都前都不會。

他現在才醒起他還不知道男孩的名字。

* * *

註：

(4)：赫利奧斯，英文作Helios，是希臘神話裏的太陽神。

(5)：原文是 'We've got some unfinished business.'

(6)：這裏本來用的詞語是neutralised，我不知道怎麼翻譯好，這裏用了SCP基金會的tag的翻譯。

(7)：原文是 What should I call you?

(8)：為甚麼中文就沒有hiss, snarl, rumble等的字的翻譯啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊？！


	4. 回歸——第三章

1

穆克醒來的時候發現自己回到了亞特蘭蒂斯。他不記得他身處的房間—雖然它應該是病房—但他認得窗外的景色。

他在皇宮裏。

他大吃一驚，連忙從床上坐起來。完全感覺不了右前臂的他再次倒下來，身體壓住了右手上的傷口，眼前因為突然的劇痛變得空白。他現在想起了—魅斯帖被漁人偷襲、從房間飄出來的劍、他不小心被射中；他很快就失去了意識，但他是怎麼回到王都的？還躺了在奧姆在成為國王前住在的房間裏？

奧姆⋯⋯他來了嗎？

這次他故意不往右手施力，只用左手撐起身體，直接向上游。窗前堆了一堆被子，他的兒子就躺在那個窩裏，只露出一頭白金色的頭髮和額頭，右手抱著離子槍，左手忙著操縱眼前的三維投影。看到已經醒來的老爸，魅斯帖舉起了一邊的被子，邀請父親加入，全程都沒有看過他一眼。離子槍被夾在他們中間，但他們都管不了那麼多。他兒子挪到他前面，輕輕地檢查他受傷的前臂。他甚麼都感覺不到。

「發生甚麼事了？」他問。他很快地掃視一遍兒子的身體，在找不到任何新的傷痕的時候鬆了一口氣。至少他兒子生理上沒有受傷。

魅斯帖開始捏他爸的手掌。「箭有毒。一碰到就會摧毀所有神經。這裏以下—」他用手指在父親的手臂上畫了一條線—「都沒了。」

「然後呢？他們有甚麼辦法？這裏是王都，選擇比亞普利安多了。」

「截肢。我問他們有沒有義肢。他們說有。」舉起左手，縮小三維投影，控制到他們中間。「是這個了。」

穆克擺了擺手，翻到下一頁的描述。可以像普通肢體一樣活動，度身定做，甚至還可以像他以前穿的盔甲一樣連結離子槍和劍。跟他現在有的左手沒兩樣。他推開投影，搖了搖頭：「也沒差喔，那樣我就可以充分利用我的劍了。況且，」他左手朝上，從義肢投影出一張他在魅斯帖十五歲時拍的照片，「這也不是我的第一次了。」

他的兒子凝視著自己十年前的臉。照片是他正式宣佈自己是個男孩的那天拍的；那時他已經長得跟穆克一樣高，但沒有現在般壯，所以剛好穿得下父親的衣服。照片裏的他難得地笑了，是穆克也沒見過幾次的燦爛的笑容。魅斯帖握著父親的手，也蓋住了投影。

「我忘記，」他喃喃自語道，「你已經有一隻機械手了。」

「之後我就可以充分運用我們的劍了。」前軍人突然想起。「對了，我們是怎樣過來亞特蘭蒂斯的？」

「我。」

聽到聲音，穆克伸手抓住了離子槍，在認得出現任國王的那刻一時不知道該怎麼辦。那個陸地人逕自走進了他們的房間，讓門自動關上。他的那副盔甲還是那麼的礙眼。魅斯帖在他身邊推起身體，飄在他爸和亞特蘭蒂斯的王之間，好像要護著前者一樣。

「嘿，」奧姆的哥哥說，張開雙臂來顯示自己沒有敵意。「我看見你們倆都醒來了。」

銀髮的男孩低吼。穆克雙腿一蹬，拿著離子槍游到兒子身旁，輕拍他的背。「亞瑟。」他回道。他不會承認面前的人是國王的—那是他的丈夫。接著直入正體提說：「那些漁人。你在他們那邊嗎？」

「不是。」亞瑟回答。「看來絲卡尤絲還沒忘記我弟弟殺掉她父親，想找奧姆的後代尋仇。他們追蹤了那個小子的魔法信號，派了一隊人過去，想不到他這麼能打。先生，」他對著年輕人說，「現在你父親醒來了，我們可以做檢查了嗎？我們之後會嘗試解釋這一切的。」

魅斯帖點了點頭，但這次輪到穆克抓緊兒子的手臂。「一個條件。」

「甚麼？」

前軍人儘量不帶感情地直視他的統治者。「無論檢查結果是甚麼⋯⋯他都是我的兒子。」

身穿金色盔甲的人笑了。「他怎麼不會是你的兒子啊，你們的樣子簡直就是一模一樣的。」轉身，游向門口。「來吧，醫療室在這邊。還有，年輕人，你肯告訴我你的名字了嗎？」

**那不是我們的問題好嗎！**穆克打算說。但他的兒子已經搶先一步開口了。

「魅斯帖。魅斯帖⋯⋯馬瑞斯。」

2

穆克和魅斯帖走進會議室的時候，房間裏的水流似乎停止流動了。梅拉沒有看向門口的方向，在自己的椅子裏挺直了背；武爾科表面上看起來很淡定，但亞瑟肯定他已經開始重新打他的算盤；他的母親亞特蘭娜倒抽了一口氣，但魅斯帖其實都長得沒那麼像她跟歐瓦斯生下來的兒子；房間裏最年輕的人、亞瑟和梅拉的兒子摩根的喉結緊張地滾動了一下。穆克冷冷地掃視了眼前可以說背叛了他丈夫的人們，坐了在武爾科旁邊；他的兒子像沒有看見會議室裏其他的人一樣，直勾勾地盯著同樣看著他的武爾科。可能因為承受不了素未謀面的年輕人眼中的仇恨，服務亞特蘭蒂斯多年的大臣首先轉過頭來，接著男孩終於坐到他父親和外祖母中間。

亞瑟坐在他妻子和導師中間。「雖然我們理論上都認識大家，我還是說一遍我們的名字吧。我是亞瑟，七海的國王；我右手邊的漂亮女士是梅拉，我的妻子；她旁邊的是我們的兒子摩根，之後是亞特蘭娜，我的母親。我左邊的是武爾科，我的老師，他旁邊那位是穆克，然後是他的兒子魅斯帖·馬瑞斯。因為我們算是一家人—對，武爾科，你也包括在內—所以我們在這裏不會使用頭銜之類的，好嗎？」他感覺自己犯下了一個錯誤，但不知道這種預感是從哪兒來的。「都行的話，我們現在可以開始了。」嘗試接觸穆克的眼神，但男人只是盯著自己在桌上的拳頭。「穆克，可以告訴我們，呃，事情的背景嗎？」

一頓。魅斯帖給了他舅舅一個尖銳的眼神。穆克握住了兒子的手呼出一口氣。

「我被放逐的時候，亞瑟給了我一個面罩，讓我可以上岸找他的弟弟。我在美洲北部的海邊找到了他，那時他已經懷孕五個月。我把他帶回大海，接著他誕下了魅斯帖。在那之後不夠一週，一群漁人襲擊了我們。奧姆離開了，為了保護我們。那是二十五年前。」

「那為甚麼這二十五年間漁人國都沒有任何的行動？」武爾科問。他說得好像魅斯帖被漁人襲擊是自找的。「這二十五年來你們在做甚麼？」

「我負責看管村子北面的入口。」

「你兒子呢？」

「在海域巡邏，確保陸地人不會過度捕撈，同時讓他們活著完成他們的工作。」

大臣充滿懷疑地看著銀髮的年輕人。「你父親說的是真的嗎，魅斯帖？」

問題的對象點頭。

「那漁人是怎樣找到你們的？」

「前天，」是梅拉回答他的，「一群氪星人駕駛世界引擎來到地球，打算把地球改造成另一顆氪星。魅斯帖第一個到達現場並開始用海水淹浸世界引擎和製造烏雲來遮蓋陽光。他在正義聯盟到達前就無效化了敵人。要操縱水那麼就沒可能不留下強大的魔法信號。」

「漁人就是通過他的魔法信號找到他們的。」亞瑟補充道。「我找到他們的時候穆克已經受傷。接著的你們都知道了。我們現在需要一個計畫，一個可以停止漁人的行動的計畫。」

「在現有的制度下，」亞特蘭娜看到魅斯帖臉上疑惑的表情時補充道，「絲卡尤絲和麗娜—他們是漁人國的現任女王和她的母親—完全有權殺掉你。現在他們見過你父親保護你，你父親很大機會也在他們的通緝名單上。令他們的行動違法⋯⋯我們需要赦免你的父母。」

「只是奧姆不見了，我們需要他在場才可以進行特赦。」梅拉接著說。「穆克，你對此有沒有任何意見？」

「我們可以赦免穆克，」又是武爾科，「但奧姆嘗試向陸地開戰。」

意料之內。「那是二十五年前的事了，武爾科老人家。」亞瑟說。「是時候原諒他了。況且，那邊的年輕人根本沒犯過任何足以判他死罪的錯，有嗎？」

房間裏的人的注意力全都放了在至今不發一言的魅斯帖身上。

「亞瑟，你可以輕易地原諒你弟弟，但其他的貴族也許不能。」

一聲巨響，會議桌移動了幾釐米；魅斯帖把雙手拋了在桌上大喊：「諸神在上，我只想我們都活著！你們赦免我爸，我到陸上找回我父親，你們再赦免**他**，然後我們離開這混帳的地方！這一點都不複雜！(9)」

武爾科嘆息。「程序上，你說得對，但是事情沒有你想像得那麼簡單。如果漁人發現我們的計畫，他們可能會開戰。」

「所以呢？」穆克聽起來很惱火。「一場還沒發生的戰爭能否作為一個兒子替父親贖罪的理由？奧姆⋯⋯」他沒有說下去。

「我都不認識他。」(10)

沉重的寂靜緊隨著銀髮男孩坦白的話，給了亞瑟機會消化他剛才聽到的一切。

不夠一個星期。他的弟弟與他誕下來的孩子相處不夠一個星期就走了，離開了海洋，為的就是保護他愛的人。這已經足夠抵銷他之前所犯的錯誤了。

「我可以幫你。」摩根突然小聲道。「如果你像去陸地，你會需要一個認得路的人。」

沒有人回答他。紅髮的年輕人在椅子裏縮得更小。

「魅斯帖，你呢？摩根可以跟來嗎？」

還沒被承認的王子俯身，亮得刺眼的藍色眼睛對上了國王金黃的。「不如你們都別裝作好人，然後告訴我該怎麼做，讓我拯救自己？」(11)

「你確定你要獨自行動？」他的外祖母問。

一個諷刺的微笑。「我不會的。」

3

「你做了個非常不明智的決定，跟你的父親一樣。」

魅斯帖轉身，看見那個毀了他父親的人飄在通往武器庫的拱門下。歐瓦斯和武爾科，他們倆在他看來其實沒有很大的分別，差在一個是直接傷害他父親的人，一個則是袖手旁觀。把他父親拖下台還不夠，還要把一個奉獻了一生給亞特蘭蒂斯的人放逐陸地（魅斯帖肯定那是武爾科下的決定）；他們的悲劇是他一手造成的。

銀髮的男孩把手上的劍扔到一旁。他不知道他在武器庫待了多久—裏面的武器拿起來都沒有他爸的劍順手。

「貴族們的思想沒那麼容易改變，這個我想你知道的。」武爾科繼續說道。「一個自稱是前國王的跨性別私生子憑空出現，你想像到之後的混亂嗎？」

魅斯帖放棄尋找新的武器，直視著亞特蘭蒂斯的大臣。「如果你是來侮辱我的話，我很遺憾地告訴你，我不在意我的血統地位，也不理會你們這群陳舊得快要腐爛的古董的想法。我的目標是活下去，而我完全打算那樣做。(12)」

一個奇妙的表情出現在老人的臉上。「那你父親奧姆呢？」

「如果我發現他已經死了，我會盡一切所能解決我的問題，即使那意味著毀滅漁人國或亞特蘭蒂斯。或者兩個一起都可以，反正對我來說都沒所謂。」(13)

「你真的跟你父親沒有分別。」

魅斯帖踢腿，在他身旁他父親的加害者身邊游過。

「我是奧姆·馬瑞斯的兒子，這難道不在你的預料之中？」

努迪斯·武爾科，一個服務了亞特蘭蒂斯快六十年的人，突然感到背脊一涼。

4

穆克一看到兒子就關上了投影，伸出左手把兒子擁入懷。魅斯帖同樣緊地抱著他，強壯的手臂快要讓他透不過氣。他兒子換了新的衣服，除了是短袖以外，它們跟他在軍隊時穿的制服沒分別，但那不知道為甚麼不適合他。

「手術在明天下午開始。」剛剛重獲自由的人說。「你回來的時候，我就會多了一條機械手臂。」

他兒子轉為握著他的手。「爸，我可以問一個問題嗎？」

父親笑了。「當然可以了，我的兒子。」

魅斯帖呼出一口氣。「你覺得父親還活著嗎？」

穆克愣住了。「那—那是當然的。你為甚麼這樣問？」

「沒甚麼。你確認你想我儘快開始搜索？我可以陪你。」

「我沒所謂。」留下來吧。「你想現在就走嗎？」

拜託，拜託說你想留下，哪怕你明天一大清早就要出發。

「那是最好的決定。我在亞特蘭蒂斯停留多一天，漁人國發起戰爭的機會就會增加。我會儘早回來的。對了，我可以借走你的劍嗎？武器庫裏的都不適合我。」

眾神啊，別連把我的兒子都帶走。

「我很多年前已經把它給你了。」

他兒子飄走，找到了那把紅色的劍。

「爸？」

對上蔚藍的雙眼。「是的，魅斯帖？」

兒子親吻他的臉頰。「我愛你，爸爸。」

「我也愛你，我的兒子。」

魅斯帖游走了，跟他父親一樣，幾秒就消失了在他的視線範圍內。他會回來的，穆克催眠自己。他會跟奧姆一起回來的。

5

男孩上船之後沒有給大衛和史提芬慣常的擁抱。這是兩個陸地人注意到的第一點。史提芬張開雙臂上前的時候，他注意到魅斯帖臉上好像被背叛了的表情。

「是甚麼？」科學家問。「發生了一些事了嗎？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人點頭，表示他想進去再說。他們走進艦橋，大衛和史提芬坐了下來，魅斯帖站在他們前面，把手伸進口袋裏，掏出一個只有手心般大的三維投影機，按下正中間的按鈕。

「甚麼鬼？」大衛驚訝地問。他已經二十多年沒見過投影顯示的那個人。「你認識他？」

「我要找到他，然後把他帶回亞特蘭蒂斯。」

「等等，你指的是他現在不在亞特蘭蒂斯？」

一絲苦笑。「從二十五年前就沒有了。」

「你為甚麼突然要找他？」史提芬在其餘兩人跑偏題前把他們拉回來。

關上投影，梳了梳頭髮。「漁人國要殺掉我。要讓他們不再追殺我，我要找到他。」

「為甚麼漁人國要殺你？」

「他二十五年前打算一統七海、進攻陸地的時候殺掉了當時漁人國的國王。現任女王是那個國王的女兒，想找人尋仇。三天前氪星人入侵，我運用了強大的魔法，他們通過我的魔法信號找到我，差點殺了我爸。」

「這跟找到—」大衛似乎忘了他上一任僱主的名字，用揮手代替名字—「有甚麼關係？還有為甚麼漁人國會找你尋仇而不是其他人？是因為你爸到了現在忠於他嗎？」他和史提芬很久以前已經通過他的劍發現魅斯帖的爸爸是當年大衛帶領的人之一。回想起當天他們的慘況，對比男孩聲稱是從他爸學來的劍術，前僱傭兵覺得如果那天穆克—那是他爸的名字—沒有穿那副厚重的盔甲、沒了速度和靈敏度的限制，他們是有機會贏的。

「不；」來自海底的年輕人搖頭，「如果那是絲卡尤絲—那是漁人國女王的名字—的想法，她的目標就不會是我，而是我爸。奧姆⋯⋯他是我的父親。」

接著的幾秒兩個人類都因為震驚而說不出話來。史提芬首先恢復過來，問：「你說穆克是你的爸爸。」

「他是。」魅斯帖回答。「沈博士，這七年來我告訴你很多關於亞特蘭蒂斯的事情，但我有一件事還沒有機會告訴你。亞特蘭蒂斯的貴族不但可以在水上呼吸，他們⋯⋯就說他們男女都可以懷孕吧。」

「甚麼！」

「大衛，冷靜一點好嗎！」轉過頭來，脫下眼鏡揉了揉臉。「不好意思啊，魅斯帖。所以穆克是你爸，奧姆是你的⋯⋯媽媽？」

「我比較喜歡叫他父親。」

「好的。現在的情況是，漁人國想尋仇，因此找上了你，他們的弒君仇人的兒子，而你想活著，所以你要找到你父親，是不是？」

「是的。」

「然後呢？」

「我舅舅亞瑟會赦免他。他會恢復王子的身分，我是他的兒子，因此會成為亞特蘭蒂斯的王子。到時根據現行的法律，漁人國動不了我們一根汗毛。」

大衛重新坐到椅子上。「如果你找不到你父親呢？」

魅斯帖的眼似乎睜大了些許，而那不是出於驚訝或恐懼。「相信我，你們不會想談及這個可能性。」

兩個陸地人對望。

「當然可以了，魅斯帖。」史提芬發表了他們的結果。「我們該從哪開始？」

魅斯帖再次按下投影機中間的按鈕，在他父親的投影出現後用另外一隻手往一邊撥，翻到下一頁的三維地圖。不同大小的點出現在上面，其中以澳洲西部和紐西蘭上的最為大、最為集中。

「起錨吧，老兄！」亞特蘭蒂斯人用濃重的澳洲口音說。「我們去澳洲咯！」(14)

他突如其來的幽默感完全感染不了他的朋友們。

* * *

註：

(9)：感覺中文不能充分表達魅斯帖的意思，在這裏附上了原文：'GODS' SAKE, I JUST WANT US TO LIVE! You pardon my dad, I find my father on the surface, you then pardon him, and we get out of this shithole! It's not complicated at all!'

(10)：同上，原文是 'I don't even know him.'

(11)：'Why don't you stop pretending to be the good guys and instead tell me what to do and let me save myself?'

(12)：'My aim is to survive, and I fully intend to do so.'

(13)：'If I find him dead, I will do whatever I can to solve my problem, even if it means scorching the Fishermen Kingdom or Atlantis. Or both, not that it matters to me.'

(14)：'Weigh up, mate, we're goin' to Australia!'


	5. 回歸——第四章

1

經過接近二十四小時的飛行，三人終於來到了布里斯班。他們在機場租了一輛車，花了兩個半小時駕到一個叫金皮(Gympie)的城市。根據史提芬的資料蒐集，這裏附近應該有個叫加拉派恩(Garapine)的戶外活動中心，也是一條野外單車徑經過之處，但當他們在鎮子休息的時候，他們打聽到原來曾經的戶外活動中心已經再次被政府收購，現在變成了廢墟。

「上次他們還有建大壩的藉口，」(15)一個中年男人跟這群奇怪的陌生人說，「這次真的甚麼解釋都沒有。真的很可惜吶，我小時候的夏令營都是在那舉辦的。你們認真想去那裏？」

「是的。」史提芬回答。「理論上來講我們只是不能走進建築物裏，是不是？不然的話他們該怎樣經營那個單車公園？」

「是的但⋯⋯」

「還有，」大衛掏出他們在研究船上印出來的照片。那是奧姆的頭像，背景被他編輯成證件相般的白色，「你見過這個人嗎？」

那個男人接過照片，看了幾秒後還了給前僱傭兵。「你們認識他？」

「這是他的—」史提芬向魅斯帖的方向揮手—「爹。我們在找他。」

「是嗎？」那個男人喝了一口他的啤酒，從頭到腳打量了一番。「看得出，看得出。但抱歉吶，加拉派恩沒了後他就走了，去了哪沒人知道。」

「我們一場來到就不要浪費了。」大衛邊偷走魅斯帖沒有碰過的啤酒邊說，同時給了男孩一個眼色。「我們看看也好。」

那是三個小時之前的事。時差關係，他們都睡不著，只是在旅館換了衣服，等到深夜就啟程到加拉派恩。他們畢竟在闖入政府物業，所以只帶了很暗的手電筒。

掛著「政府物業，嚴禁闖入」的鐵閘上一個鎖都沒有，輕輕一推就製造了足夠魅斯帖通過的缺口，三人正式走進了加拉派恩。魅斯帖手上的投影全程沒有停止眨動過，表示他們到了對的地方。陸地人們感覺不到一丁點的分別，但是男孩穿過閘門的時候深深地吸了一口氣，表示有些事改變了。

魅斯帖手心發亮，給了大衛和史提芬答案。星辰似乎親自降臨在整個營地，點點淺藍色的光飄浮在地上，顯示了大量平常人看不到的痕跡—雨水在飯堂前的簷篷下降落，水落到地面後違反引力地從低處沿著木橋流進飯堂後一棟有著剝落綠色外牆的建築物。亞特蘭蒂斯人跟隨星光組成的河流走進地下的那間房，發現他們在裏面組成了一張矮矮的單人床，旁邊的地上放著一個三維投影機。他按下中間的按鈕，他父親出現，一段錄影開始播放。

「魅斯帖，我知道這一定是你。」雖然是個錄影，奧姆的眼神是對上了魅斯帖的。「啟動我在這裏留下的魔法⋯⋯那需要跟我有關的魔法才可以做到。我父親已經死了很久，我大概不會再回來這個地方，所以⋯⋯魅斯帖，我留下這段錄影是因為我知道，我知道如果你打算通過魔法信號找到我的話，你一定會找上這裏，而我—我知道我有很多的選擇，但如果我通過海洋跟你溝通，他們可能會找到你、傷害你。

「魅斯帖，我不知道你現在恨不恨我這個只存在你生命中五天的父親；我只想告訴你—not a day. Not a day goes by without me missing both of you. 我看見那些孩子在河裏游泳，我想起在無際的大海中的你們；我帶那些孩子去觀星，我會想知道你會不會一天衝出水面看見天上的銀河，你會不會把你的所見所聞描述給你爸聽；我們在湖上划獨木舟的時候，我會問自己，我的孩子會不會跟陸地人做朋友還是會弄沉他們的船。

「我見過很多的孩子參與不同的活動，有的回家的時候跟剛剛進來的沒兩樣，有的出去的時候簡直是第二個人似的。我不知道你看見這段錄影的時候你多大，但我現在已經離開了你們十九年。我⋯⋯我錯過了你的整個童年，為此我要跟你道歉。我離開你們的時候你還是個初生嬰兒，你都長大成人了，而我在這幾年都沒見你們一面。真的很對不起。

「抱歉，魅斯帖，我說了很多的廢話，差點忘記我還要跟你說我去了哪裏。我不覺得我到了我的目的地後會有機會使用這麼大量的魔法，因為我在那裏的工作根本用不著—叫它亞特蘭蒂斯人的能力吧。我不會像亞特蘭一樣留下謎語—我又不需要隱藏可以掌管海洋的命運的武器。去正義聯盟的發源地，找他們的隊長，說你是我的孩子，魅斯帖·馬瑞斯。他此時應該會要你說一個密碼，如果沒有的話你趕緊殺了他，因為那代表他是冒牌貨。密碼是你住的地方的原名。如果你唸錯了而他讓你進去，殺掉他，然後趕緊跑。你一回到海裏陸地人就碰不了你。

「好了，你現在知道我在哪裏了。我不會去別的地方；這次輪到我等你了。

「我愛你，魅斯帖。你永遠都是我的孩子。替我告訴你爸我也愛他，可以嗎？我真的很對不起。」

錄影完結，投影關上。那一刻，所有的魔法消失了：星辰消失，身邊的單人床變成實體，黑暗再次籠罩因為缺少傢俱而顯得空蕩蕩的房間。魅斯帖緩慢地蹲下，撿起了投影機，坐到床上。他翻出藏在投影機後方的插頭，連接上從口袋掏出來的手機，開始複製剛才看到的錄影。

他發現那是他記憶中第一次聽見父親的聲音。

他猶豫該不該把錄影發送給他爸好；一方面他爸一直都想知道關於父親的事，但另一方面傳送任何資料都會增加魅斯帖被漁人通過手機信號找到他的風險。

其實都沒所謂。反正去葛咸城是要坐飛機的，而漁人可跟亞特蘭蒂斯人和澤貝爾人不一樣，他們沒有可以帶他們翱翔天際的工具。

他毅然按下發送鍵。

這就是大衛進來的時候看見的景象：魅斯帖，二十五歲，亞特蘭蒂斯前國王和精衛隊隊長的兒子，一動不動地坐在一張單人床上，手裏是一部沒電的手機和一部三維投影機，表情迷惘得像一個不知道該怎麼走下一步的孩子一樣。

2

「穆克隊長，你收到一則信息。」

穆克事實上已經在窗戶的倒影上看到紅髮的王子走進來，但是他完全沒有動力去轉過頭來面對這個好心的王室成員。漫長的手術奪取了他剩下的力氣，新的手臂又不知道為甚麼感覺上非常沉重，令他除了把自己活埋在他兒子築了的窩睡個三天三夜之外甚麼都不想做。魅斯帖不可能在這堆被子裏花了超過一天的時間，可是它們已經沾滿他的氣味。

他儘量不去想他兒子正在為自己的生命戰鬥。

「穆克隊長。」摩根再次開口說，伸長的手裏是一部通訊器。「從魅斯帖來的信息。他說你應該要看看這個。」

前軍人用右手—練習可以令新機械臂的運作更為順暢—接過通訊器，緊握著它。「謝謝你，殿下，」他回應道，「但我希望獨自聆聽這則信息。還有，我已經不再是隊長了，所以請叫我做穆克。」

「是的，穆克叔叔。你也叫我摩根就可以了。」

他接著離開了。穆克又一次鑽到被窩裏，把通訊器舉起。

**爸爸，**他兒子寫道，**我現在在澳洲，一個離家很遠的地方。父親在這裏住了很久，走之前留下了這段錄影。它的目標是我，but I think you would like to have a look as well.**

他按下播放鍵。

「魅斯帖，我知道這一定⋯⋯」

穆克聽不清楚接下來那個人說了甚麼。他不見二十五年的愛人出現在眼前，看起來跟他離開他們的時候一樣年輕和傷心的臉逐漸因為他眼眶流出來的淚水而變得模糊。大海或許可以帶走眼淚，但一個亞特蘭蒂斯人哭的時候還是感覺到的。他反射性地掩著嘴，嘗試阻止自己尖叫出來。

「⋯⋯替我告訴你爸我也愛他，可以嗎？我真的很對不起。」

錄影在這裏完結。穆克重新把它看了一遍。再看了一遍。再看了無數遍，直到他可以把奧姆說的話背下來。

「⋯⋯我真的很對不起。」他們一起說。

寂靜。放開通訊器。

「親愛的，那不是你的錯。」被留下來的男人對著不在眼前的愛人說。「那永遠都不會是你的錯。」

3

此時，位處南大西洋的漁人國王宮在沸騰著。

「穆克在亞特蘭蒂斯？」

帶來消息的軍人僵住了。她沒有見過她的女王那麼生氣。

「是的，陛下。他現在在亞特蘭蒂斯王宮裏。」

女王深深地吸了一口氣。「好的。你退下吧。」

軍人鞠躬，離開女王的辦公室。絲卡尤絲按了按觸控式桌面上顯示的按鈕，撥通了給亞瑟·庫瑞的電話。不夠三十秒，混血兒上半身的三維投影出現在桌子上，臉上一點笑容也沒有。很好。

「絲卡尤絲女王，你又打給我了。這次是為了—」

「逮捕穆克。」

亞特蘭蒂斯的國王愕了愕。「甚麼？」

「穆克已經被確定幫助漁人國的逃犯。」她記起了不久前看完的檔案。「那個通緝犯的名字叫做魅斯帖·馬瑞斯，奧姆·馬瑞斯之女。」

庫瑞看起來很不舒服。「那個通緝犯做錯了甚麼事？」

到了此刻還在裝傻扮愣？「她屠殺我國人民！」

「我覺得那是意料之中的，考慮到你毫無原因地派人追殺他。」

「她。現在我不可以找到奧姆，因此她會替她的父親受罰。我只是根據律法替我父親取回公道而已。」

「絲卡尤絲—」

「王室成員弒殺另一國家的國王可以是挑起戰爭的舉動。奧姆殺掉我父親之前說漁人都是善於偽裝的懦夫、自大的哲學家、軟弱的詩人；他可能正確地描述了我的父親，但我沒有走他後路的打算。The Fishermen Kingdom, on contrary to **his** beliefs, can and will fight if necessary.」

「陛下—」

「除非你想開戰，否則把穆克押送過來漁人國，以及把魅斯帖·馬瑞斯就地正法。」亞特蘭蒂斯人開口，不過她不讓他狡辯。「我知道你放走了馬瑞斯。你找到她，否則我會派人去找她；我不會帶任何活人回我國的。十二小時夠嗎？」

「不夠，絲卡尤絲女王。」

真的嗎？「我給你十二個小時。如果到時穆克和馬瑞斯還未被起訴，漁人國的軍隊就會在前往亞特蘭蒂斯的路上。」

「絲卡尤絲，那樣做有必要嗎？」

她笑了。這個國王還是跟剛剛上任的時候一樣幼稚。「一個國王需要為他的人民負責。」

她掛線。十二小時。她有十二個小時去準備她的軍隊。她撥通了另一通電話，對方是她的其中一個將軍。

「陛下，軍隊已經準備好了。」

「很好。我三個小時內會加入你們，我們⋯⋯六個小時後出發。」

「是的，陛下。」

奧姆說過，漁人國的水域因為長久的安定而變得混濁。

那即將會變成歷史。

4

兩天兩趟長途飛機，它們再次提醒史提芬他當年為甚麼選擇了海洋生物學—飛機降落在大都會後，他是作嘔著下去的。如果不是大衛攙扶著他，他應該已經摔了個三兩次。

至於他和大衛護送的對象，魅斯帖只能說他寧願搖幾個禮拜的船也不要再離開海洋。

「好消息，」其實也沒有習慣坐飛機但是腳步奇蹟地依然平穩的大衛說。他需要排除萬難才能把他的同伴們趕到出租車站。「葛咸城位處大都會旁邊，所以就算是在葛咸城另一端的韋恩大宅也是不多於一個小時的事。」

接下來的四十五分鐘都在寧靜中度過。出租車司機很快地發現他的客人都不怎喜歡說話，銀髮的年輕人似乎沒去過大城市似的，眼睛一直放在窗外的高樓大廈上；他身旁的亞裔人的注意力全都在他手上的平板電腦上，眼簾因此頻繁地眨動著；坐在最左邊的黑人托著腮，魂魄不知道去了哪裏。他們的目的地是韋恩大宅，正義聯盟的總部，但他完全沒有見過後座的這群人。

一切思緒在子彈在他身上打了十幾個洞後停止。

魅斯帖從催眠狀態甦醒過來，控制水在車輪的下半部結成冰，強迫出租車在路中心停下。周圍的車也開始煞車，大部分湧出來的人都爭相往建築物或地下跑去，但他看見小數拿著亞特蘭蒂斯武器的陸地人正在向他們前進。他確保他的劍內置的電源運作良好，大衛組裝好他的離子槍，史提芬一邊彎下身來隱藏自己，一邊嘗試撥通緊急電話。本來坐在窗邊的兩人對望一眼，接著下車。

那一刻，地獄降臨在他們周圍。他們的敵人統統開始亂槍掃射，藍色的離子束穿過空氣，打中附近的車輛。魅斯帖有緊緊足夠的時間在出租車周圍架起厚厚的冰牆，擋開爆炸產生的碎片和火花。他承認那是神奇的一幕—他們四周都被火圍繞著，但他們只聽到碎片打在冰牆上的聲音。亞特蘭蒂斯人感覺到最外層的冰不斷融化，接著只有再次凝結成為更加堅強的防禦的份兒。有時他瞄到一、兩個敵人在冰牆外，他就會製造一堆冰刃，向他們劈去。他知道在這樣的情況下他的準確度很低，不過臉色也是要給敵人看看的。他懷疑那些陸地人在今天前有沒有見過他們手上的武器，以及他們其實知不知道他們的目標是誰。很大機會是他，不然的話他們應該還在使用陸地人陳舊的科技。意識到這點，魅斯帖伸出手，要求大衛把他的離子槍交出來。

「魅斯帖，為甚麼？」前海盜問。

「我們不可能永遠躲在這裏。」亞特蘭蒂斯人搶過離子槍時說。「如果他們的目標是你或史提芬，他們用的會是陸地人的武器，但他們手上的是海底的科技；他們的目標是我。上車，扮得好像你很害怕似的。所有亞特蘭蒂斯可以都在我手上，你們可以說你不知道我是誰。」

「我們他媽的在同一輛出租車裏，」陸地人嘗試搶回他的武器不成，「我的藉口是甚麼，『我們剛好去同一個地方，所以坐同一輛車攤分車資』？」

年輕人扯開車門，把陸地人推了進車內，接著「嘭」一聲關上了門，把離子槍指向車內的兩人。

大衛臉上的恐慌不是裝出來的。

這時，煉獄退去，三人發現他們被包圍了，也就是說他們的敵人犯下了很大的錯誤。魅斯帖雙眼發光，冰刃從冰牆分裂出來，向躲避不及的敵人飛去，因此被嚴重削弱的牆終於裂成千千萬萬塊，在刺眼的西斜下閃爍著。雖然知道敵人大概備有熱能探測器，魅斯帖還是以自己為中心製造了一層範圍廣闊的濃霧，趁著敵人還沒準備好對策的時候跑到一條很窄的後巷裏，掏出了他本身擁有的三維投影機，打開地圖，記住了時間、自己現在的方位和韋恩大宅的大約方向後馬上關掉投影機，接著背起離子槍，再次起行，邊爬上這棟五層樓高的建築物上邊思考著在如何生存下去。多虧他的亞特蘭蒂斯體格和長期在水裏生活，他的腳步永遠都會比陸地人的沉重，在這種幾乎寂靜無聲的環境之下是個很大的劣勢。

「找到他了！」

魅斯帖來不及架起任何防禦，右邊肩膀被一束離子打中。離子束因為缺乏水而沒想象中打得那麼痛，但衝擊力依然使在空中的他失去平衡，他旋轉著撞破了前方的大樓的玻璃窗，滾落在佈滿玻璃碎粒的地板上。亞特蘭蒂斯人的皮膚對陸地人來說可以算是刀槍不入，所以雖然他可以感到那些玻璃碎壓在他的皮膚上，但它們沒有傷到他，傷不了他。他瞄到一個在角落的水機和旁邊的水桶，集中驅使裏面的水衝擊不算厚的塑膠化為冰刃爆破出來，每個敵人三、四把地插在他們身上。另一波敵人從大樓的另一邊游繩撞破玻璃進來。魅斯帖猛撲向新來的對手，同時拔出掛在腰間的劍，打開開關；劍刃迅速充能，發出慘白的光，照亮了在濃霧中的男孩，令他成為那些陸地人最後看到的景象。只是，魅斯帖在殺完人後發現，那些人不是從陸地來的。

他們是長著雙腿的漁人國士兵。

他憤怒地吼叫著，一時忘記了這只會吸引更多的敵人找到他。他從漁人們沒多久前撞出來的大洞跳出去，用身體撞破一堵牆，強迫自己不去感到疼痛地找到樓梯間。如果他沒有記錯的話，他接下來會跳到的大樓只有十層，如果他可以向上跑四層樓梯的話，他出去的時候就是天台。他是撞出十樓的，寧靜加上濃霧在空無一人的樓層裏令氣氛變得更加詭異，但他想不了那麼多，往他的目標建築衝去，撞破了一扇窗，著地的時候打了個側滾翻。他可以隱約聽見只有亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲才會發出了嗡嗡聲與牆壁倒塌與玻璃碎裂的聲音，也聽見那些漁人（他認得他們的口音）互相報告的大喊。

離子束開始在他身後出現之前，魅斯帖大概跑了五步。他現在聽見了陸地人在尖叫—明顯地，這個區域還沒被完全疏散。他可以回到地面混入人群或者繼續單獨行動，而他選了前者。他令濃霧逐漸消失，跳到地面上，用跑的在他和人群間放了八條街的距離，接著注意到三個好像不知道自己在做甚麼的漁人國軍人。他吶喊著衝向他們，在幾秒之內無效化他們。他現在被至少十幾個軍人包圍著，但他不感到害怕，因為他也看見那些人走路的姿勢有點奇怪，似乎不知道該怎麼移動他們的雙腿。他們出奇地沒有開槍，引起了他的好奇心。

「魅斯帖·馬瑞斯，奧姆·馬瑞斯之子，我現在奉絲卡尤絲女王的命令以弒君罪來拘捕你。」

弒君？沒所謂，反正你們都不會抓到我的。

他一腳掃下把三叉戟架在他脖子上的士兵，自己的劍往他的腹部一桶，捅穿了銀色的盔甲和皮肉。其他的士兵紛紛開槍，但沒有離子束穿得過他早有準備的冰牆。他把劍抽出來又是一揮，割斷旁邊的漁人的喉嚨。他擋住了第三個士兵的三叉戟，兩種武器在空中畫了個圈。魅斯帖的動作稍微比對手快一點，輕輕向前俯身就順勢砍下他的手，緊隨的另一劃穿過盔甲，在皮膚上留下一道長長的綠色切口。

一陣來自至少三束離子爆炸把他送進一堵牆裏。不知道是哪個士兵比他的同伴聰明，向魅斯帖頭上的天花板開了一槍，大小不一的瓦礫打在他頭上，有的因為與他頭殼撞擊而粉碎，有的他感到在他的皮膚上留下會流血的傷口，全部都打得他頭暈目眩。在他恢復過來之前，尖銳的疼痛從他左邊腹部傳出，幾乎要麻痹他全身的神經—他被一支帶電的箭射中，跟他的劍一樣的高壓紅色電流通過金屬線流過他的身體。

他需要脫離這支箭的控制。現在。

魅斯帖用僅餘的控制能力揮動右手裏的劍，在同樣充滿能量的劍刃觸碰到電流的那一刻感到如果沒有他的意志，他應該已經因為兩種能量會合在一起流向他的劇痛昏了過去。接著他的左手摸上在身後的箭頭，抓緊它，強行把剩下來的金屬拔出來。他感到胃酸從現在沒有阻擋的傷口流出來，灼燒著他的內臟。沒有水，他應該剩下十五分鐘的命，而他已經不能集中控制空氣裏的水分了⋯⋯

他把劍插回劍銷，取下背上的離子槍，開始對他的敵人開火。他的視線因為疼痛產生的淚水變得模糊，但那無阻他跪在地上準確地拿下正在上前的漁人。一束離子找到了他的大腿。經過腹部上的傷後，陸地上的離子束所帶來的灼傷對他來說已經足夠讓他倒下。他躺在地上，無助地看著眼前的漁人國士兵舉起她的三叉戟。

對不起，爸爸。

一支銀色的三叉戟穿過他最後的敵人的身體，接著他甚麼都不知道了。

* * *

(15)：加拉派恩和金皮都是真實的地方。根據這則新聞，澳洲政府2008年因為打算興建特拉費斯頓大壩(Traveston Crossing Dam)，強行收購了這個戶外活動中心。政府後來在國內外壓力下於2009年放棄了興建大壩的計畫，加拉派恩從此被廢棄，直到2015年重新被一對夫婦收購，再次成為戶外活動的場地。


	6. 回歸——第五章

1

魅斯帖在虛空中飄浮了很久。沒有負擔，沒有痛楚，沒有憂慮。他從來沒有這樣自由過—首先是他的血統，接著是然後是他的心理性別，現在，現在…

是他全家人的性命。

他緩慢地睜開眼，繃緊沉重的手臂，在完全恢復視力之前就強行撐起了自己。他耳邊盡是空間過於寧靜的時候會聽到的嗡嗡聲，從窗外射進來金黃色的陽光也過於刺眼。陽光在接近他，把手搭在魅斯帖的肩膀上並輕輕施力。用一隻手撐著身體，他抓住了其中一隻手的手腕，把它推開。他搖搖頭，驅散最後的睡意，對上了一雙陌生的藍眼。

這是他有記憶以來第一次跟父親見面，而他完全不知道在那充滿情感的視線下應該有甚麼的反應。

另一邊廂，曾經的海洋領主也無言以對。

他首先感覺到遠在澳洲留下的蹤跡被啟動。他就知道魅斯帖去了那裏，也應該懂得來到葛咸城；他推掉了所有的任務，目的只是要等待魅斯帖來找他。接著一陣強大的魔法席捲而來，一層濃霧突然出現在大都會，政府開始疏散人群，他就知道出事了。可能是奧姆自身的能力，可能是他的魔法跟女兒的的聯繫，可能是女兒強大的魔法，魅斯帖的信號不難感應。

但當他看見到達魔法信號的源頭的時候，他見到的是一個長得像極了穆克、左邊腹部穿了個大洞地倒了在地上的男孩。儘管心裏有個很大的疑問，他當時沒有想那麼多，把三叉戟扔向舉起了二合一三叉戟的漁人。他跑到了他孩子身邊，控制水流進腹部的傷口裏，讓那泡水維持它的位置，然後癒合魅斯帖大腿和右肩上的灼傷。魅斯帖還在呼吸，一個好的現象，但他胃部上的傷雖然已經停止出血，可是沒有癒合的跡象。

「Stay, my child.」奧姆撥開他孩子額頭上的碎髮。「Your father is here with you.」

「魅斯帖！」

亞特蘭蒂斯人猛地抬起頭，看見兩個人正在氣喘吁吁地向他們跑去，一個他不認識，一個他沒見二十多年。不知道來者何意的他下意識地把他孩子抱得更緊。那個陸地人海盜在海底來的人們前停了下來。

「終於。」奧姆發現他是那個海盜說話的對象。「你終於出現了。」

亞裔人在他旁邊停了下來。「我們沒時間了，我們要帶他去醫院。」

他。所以他現在有個兒子。「不是醫院，」前海洋領主抱起了他的兒子。他的兒子。「我們要帶他去總部。」

接著他們四個人一起坐車回到韋恩大宅，大衛—也就是那個原來已經退休的海盜—負責駕車，自稱是個對亞特蘭蒂斯非常有興趣的海洋生物學家史提芬坐在前座，他和魅斯帖窩在後座，他兒子的頭枕了在他的大腿上，臉色蒼白。他以防萬一把三叉戟放在身邊。

到達醫療室後，奧姆包紮好兒子的傷口，替他換上乾淨的衣服，最後安頓好他在他的床上，因為那感覺上是一個父親會做的事。他安排好房間給大衛和史提芬，因為儘管他不認識他們，他們的疲倦明顯是因為陪伴他兒子走過半個地球再回來而造成的；他至少可以給他們一個可以好好休息的地方。

他睡了在房間裏的扶手椅上，因此他頸上的肌肉此時是僵硬的，但他不能，也不會離開他的孩子，不再會了。

而他的兒子在看著他，好像不認識眼前的人一樣。魅斯帖的眼神落在他大腿上，奧姆沿著他的手臂往下看，發現自己牽著了兒子的手（他的手真大），淡藍色的光從他手心發出。於是他加強了魔法傳輸的速度，務求讓他的兒子認得他。他看著兒子意識到眼前的人不是幻想，不是偽裝，而是真的是他的父親。他們再次對上對方的眼神，不過這次是以父子而不是陌生人的身分。

「父親。」魅斯帖驚嘆道。

奧姆終於有勇氣把兒子擁入懷。一雙強壯有力的手臂環抱了他，快要把他肺裏的空氣都擠出來，可是奧姆已經沒甚麼在意的事了。

他的兒子找到了他，而他完全沒有放開他的打算。

2

「父親。」

第二天，奧姆終於找到一艘船。魅斯帖在他們的擁抱完結後馬上投入了他原本的計畫，把一切告訴他的父親。漁人國因為找不到你，所以找我尋仇，他說。我不知道那些所謂的律法是不是真實存在，但絲卡尤絲（他真的直呼其名）一心一意想殺掉我和爸爸，因此我也沒甚麼選擇。我舅舅—我是不是該那樣叫他？（是的。）—說他要你在場才能赦免你，還有，他已經赦免了爸爸，不過我覺得他要我找到你的原因是他要確定你還在生。我們要儘快回到亞特蘭蒂斯，不然的話波賽頓知道絲卡尤絲會做甚麼瘋狂的事。等等，不瘋狂？但父親！我在她襲擊我之前甚至都沒去過亞特蘭蒂斯！

「我指的瘋狂不是這個，」奧姆當時說。「亞特蘭蒂斯人可能不輕易寬恕自己的仇敵，但是如果絲卡尤絲真的要殺掉你的話，為甚麼不在我走後立刻下手？你爸爸是個強大的對手，不過他也不能夠同時間應付大量的敵人。漁人大可以突襲你們；在那樣的情況下，穆克沒有機會藏起你，他們就可以下手，順便解決我最忠誠的部下。還有，儘管漁人有他們自己的魔法，我不記得把尾巴變成雙腿是他們的能力範圍之內，而漁人…他們喜歡跟所有人分享他們的知識。」

「所以你覺得絲卡尤絲不是為了復仇？」他兒子問。奧姆發現魅斯帖不太跟人有眼神接觸，而當他稍後詢問大衛和史提芬的時候，他們都說那是常態，不管是對著熟悉的人還是陌生人。他們也說魅斯帖不喜歡對著陌生人說話，「他在我們認識四個月後才開始跟我們用完整句子交流。」

亞特蘭蒂斯前國王搖了搖頭。「她口頭上可能說是，但那肯定不是真正的原因。」

現在他們在準備出發。有了自己的父親，加上他們下一步要回到海底，魅斯帖覺得大衛和史提芬還是不要跟他們去好，而兩個陸地人雖然不願意讓他們父子獨自面對一整個國家，他們還是被說服了；他們沒有替他們送行，因為那可能會吸引漁人的注意，令他們變成目標。

回到現實，「怎麼了？」奧姆的視線從海浪回到兒子身上。魅斯帖在他盯著海洋發呆的時候已經移動到他面前，手上拿著他的手機，打開了聯絡人名單。

「我們快要到達亞特蘭蒂斯了，」兒子說。「我們會停在王宮上方，接著直接游下去。」

「我們可以嗎？」他不會允許首都的防禦這樣鬆懈的。

「Can they stop us?」魅斯帖反問道，讓奧姆啞口無言。

他們沒有再說話，只是聽著引擎的嗡嗡聲和海浪拍打船身的潑濺聲。恐懼突然佔據奧姆的思想—穆克呢？除了被赦免以外，他兒子完全沒有提及過他爸。

「魅斯帖，跟我說你爸爸的事。你沒有談及他。」

他兒子把手機放回口袋裏，表情有點奇怪地說：「我覺得你應該聽他親口說他的事。」

奧姆似乎猜到了什麼。「我想聽你說一次。」

魅斯帖嘆息著抹了抹自己的臉。「我出生之前，爸爸失去了他的左手，是不是？」

「是的。我記得他得到了一隻新的。」

「他現在連右前臂也是機械的了。他被箭射中，箭頭有毒，一接觸到就立刻神經壞死。」

他的心沉了下去。「誰做的？」

「漁人。如果摩根—他是我的表弟—正在做正確的事的話，他應該在分析究竟那是哪種毒藥。你有沒有任何頭緒？」

奧姆只能搖頭，再次凝視著海和天相遇的那條線。無論絲卡尤絲想要除掉魅斯帖的真正原因是甚麼，他二十五年前的行為給了她一個下手的藉口。他不知道，也許他不用殺掉利冦(16)也可以得到漁人國的軍隊。

「對不起。」他發現自己說。「我保護不了你們。」

「那不是你的錯。那時陸地人還在有恃無恐地污染我們的行星，你只是在保護你的國家。」

「我殺掉了無辜的陸地人。」

「陸地人差點殺死了我們的行星。殺人何嘗不是減低他們碳排放的辦法。」

「魅斯帖…」

「為過去的事情感到後悔是浪費時間的行為。我們現在的目標是一起活下去回到爸爸身邊，所以我們不如別想太多吧。」

我無比慶幸你可以有這樣的心態，奧姆想，但他不知道可以怎麼回答他的兒子，因此選擇維持沉默。

似乎沒過了多久，魅斯帖站起來，走到艦橋裏，停下了引擎。

「我們到了。」他邊說邊爬上加班周圍的欄杆。奧姆跟隨他，一起跳進海洋，跳進他熟悉的海流，跳進他的家。

他沒想過漁人國的軍隊包圍著首都會是他見到的景象。

3

住在亞特蘭蒂斯的首都裏的人現在同樣地驚訝：以和平著稱的漁人國帶著軍隊來了。在防護罩外戰機乘著海流划過，從巨大的母艦底部射出的光柱照亮了半個城市，把黑夜強行顛倒至白天。有很多人仰望著首都上他們沒見過的武器

—包括被命令留在房間裏的穆克—

—包括沒見識過戰爭的摩根—

但不是亞瑟，不是梅拉，不是武爾科。他們在王宮的大殿裏，頭上是整個城市和漁人國軍隊的三維投影。那些戰機有條理地包圍了他們的防護罩，就算他們的防禦有多森嚴，由於敵人的數目眾多，只要他們稍有破綻，就沒可能全身而退。

「絲卡尤絲應該隨時打過來了。」武爾科說。他接著看了看另一個投影上魅斯帖的最近通話時間；那是十五分鐘前，而他說了他跟他的父親快要到達首都水面。亞特蘭蒂斯的老臣不知道男孩的能力去到哪裡，但他認識奧姆，他可以穿過重重防護，或許運用武力硬闖，或許偷偷地潛進來。

亞瑟的計畫不是最好的，但他們還有機會。

大殿的通信器響起，武爾科按了接聽，絲卡尤絲女王的三維投影出現在城市的投影的旁邊。她穿著漁人華而不實的盔甲，可是她的表情一派認真。

「你還沒有找到馬瑞斯，也沒有交出穆克。根據律法—」

「不好意思，陛下，」亞瑟打斷了漁人的話，「但我們真的找到了魅斯帖，而穆克只是在執行奧姆給他的任務。」他們已經說好不要提及魅斯帖身邊還有他的父親。

「跟隨前國王，還要是一個被放逐的前國王的命令不算是叛國嗎？」

國王把鼻樑捏在拇指和食指之間。「陛下—」

「你還需要更多的…時間嗎？」漁人的眼中有種武爾科不喜歡的惡意。她看起來愈來愈不像一個人了；這是因為仇恨的緣故嗎？

「魅斯帖隨時會回來的了。」梅拉說。「那是你殺掉他也不遲。」

絲卡尤絲點點頭。「好的，我—」

她的投影有好幾秒消失在他們眼前，接著鏈結穩定下來，她又出現了，不過換了個表情。

恐懼。

她中斷了通信，然後亞瑟深深地吸了口氣。

「怎麼了，亞瑟？」他的妻子問。

亞特蘭娜的兒子指向頭上的三維投影；它僵住了，或者準確一點，漁人們都僵住了，他們的城市還是好好的。

「發生甚麼事了？」武爾科問周圍的人，但是沒有人可以給他答案。

4

在王宮另一端，只能站在窗前觀察一切的穆克抓緊了拳頭。他找不到原因，他也沒有控水術，可是每逢魅斯帖運用大量的魔法，他都能感受到他，感受到在他體內埋藏已久的…某種感覺。

這是他記憶中最劇烈的一次，那是一種從海洋而來的力量，純粹而原始，既令他想哭，又令他展露微笑。

要是奧姆在這裏親自感受到他們的孩子的強大，那就更完美了，他想。

他閉上眼祈禱著，祈求著波賽頓讓魅斯帖找到他的父親。

他沒有看見在戰機群中穿插的身影。

5

在首都以上，魅斯帖飄浮在水裏，眼睛跟他的爸爸一樣是閉著的，雙臂張開，海洋的光從他的手心散發出來，把海流臣服在他手下，姿勢讓人回想起赦免眾生的救世主。當然，他並不是甚麼救世主，也不是在赦免那些漁人—剛好相反，他的目標是要牢牢地限制住漁人國大軍，讓他的父親安全通過。

奧姆一開始不認同他的計畫。太危險了，亞特蘭蒂斯前國王說。你才剛剛復原，現在又要引導大量的魔法，我怕你支持不住。

「一個小時夠嗎？」兒子只是問。漁人的包圍網可能看起來很大，但它其實很薄，因此實際上要控制的水並不多，比要淹沒世界引擎的水量少。

「十五分鐘。十五分鐘就可以了。」

魅斯帖的雙眼開始發光。奧姆首先感到海流的變動，接著看見包圍網最外層的戰機停了下來，接著是裏面的那層，接著是裏面的戰艦。年輕人此時的臉是空白的，好像脫離了現實一樣。

奧姆向王宮衝去。

6

雖然他們認識的時間不多，但從根據個人經驗和不同的人的口述，亞瑟得出他的同母異父弟弟是個很戲劇性的人。

這就是為甚麼他對於奧姆用三叉戟打破窗戶進來的事一點都不感到驚訝。有好幾個衛兵更舉起了他們的離子槍，梅拉一舉手又放下了。

「我沒有很多的時間，魅斯帖給了我十五分鐘—」

亞瑟把手放在弟弟的肩膀上：「我赦免你。從這一刻開始你就是奧姆·馬瑞斯親王，魅斯帖·馬瑞斯將會是亞特蘭蒂斯的王子。滿意嗎？」奧姆的神情是驚訝的。「我當作是了。現在，我們應該給我們親愛的絲卡尤絲陛下打個電話，告訴她—」

「告訴她跟我們說她真正想殺掉我兒子的原因是甚麼。」金髮的男人搶著說。這次輪到他的哥哥和其他人做驚訝的那個。算了，他之後才解釋他的理解。「Just tell her to. And where is Murk?」

7

戰機群分開給男孩手心和雙眼在發光著通過，停了在絲卡尤絲所在的戰艦的艦橋前。波賽頓的預言說馬瑞斯會毀滅世界，而漁人國的女王那一刻毫不懷疑眼前的人可以一手毀掉他眼前的一切。

「你想要甚麼？」她大喊道，妄想自己的聲音沒有顫抖。

男孩的頭偏到一邊。「原因。」

甚麼？「甚麼原因？」

「你想我消失在這個世界上的真正原因。」絲卡尤絲想開口辯解，但奧姆的兒子搶先一步：「不只是對著我，而是對著我的兩個父親，我的舅舅、舅母，還有那個我不怎麼喜歡的老頭。在王宮裏告訴我們真相，我可能不會毀掉你的國家。」

* * *

(16)：利冦Ricou是絲卡尤絲的父親。我找不到官方譯名，所以自己音譯了。有人記得的話請告訴我。順帶一提，絲卡尤絲和麗娜也是Scales和Rina的音譯，同樣是找不到官方譯名。


	7. 回歸——第六章及終章

1

穆克想像過跟奧姆團聚的場面，有的是在亞普利安，有的是在亞特蘭蒂斯，有的是在冥府；有時是在戰鬥中，有時是奧姆回來探望他們，有時是他們在冥河的另一端找到對方。

現實中，他甚麼也沒有做。房間的門打開，熟悉的魔法充滿整個空間，但是他轉過頭來的時候，他見到的不是他的兒子。

他動不了，動不了。

穿著陸地人衣服的奧姆飄進來，看起來跟魅斯帖發送給他的三維投影沒有分別。他們中間隔著幾米地凝視對方，好像有些不可思議的事物擺了在他們的眼前。奧姆在他的雙腳碰到地板的時候蹬腿，拉近他們之間的距離，雙手搭在穆克的上臂上。他們沿著他的手臂向下，到了右臂的肌肉被機械手取代之處的時候頓了頓，接著繼續向下，同樣的事發生在穆克左手的機械臂之上，最後握住了穆克那雙完全機械的手。前軍人嘗試抽出他的手，但他的愛人緊不但抓著他不放，還舉起了他的左手，親吻他無機的指節。

「我應該保護你們的。」前國王—現在是親王了—往唇邊的手呢喃。 'I'm sorry.'

穆克抽出他的雙手，轉而捧著奧姆的臉。「那不是你的錯。You're back, and that's all that matters.」

在短短地一秒間，奧姆的手放到了穆克腰上和肩胛骨之間的位置，把他的丈夫推向自己；他們之間的距離完全消失，然後他們的嘴唇輕輕地、溫柔地碰上。吻很短，幾乎是剛剛完全貼合就拉開，但對於這一刻的他們來說，這已經足夠了。

'Will you follow me, Murk?'

穆克把臉埋在奧姆的頸部和肩膀之間，深深地吸了一口氣。

'Even after the end, Orm. Even after the end.'

2

大殿的氣氛是沉重的。武爾科和梅拉跟平時一樣坐在亞瑟的左右，亞特蘭娜在梅拉旁邊，摩根在武爾科身旁；奧姆、穆克和魅斯帖本來被安排站在武爾科那邊，但他們三個之中沒有人願意在一個對他們抱有很重的成見的人旁邊，所以他們飄在亞特蘭娜身旁，奧姆在最裏面，魅斯帖被夾在他的父親們中間，雖然男孩才是差點一手把漁人國軍隊消滅的那個。絲卡尤絲飄在他們齊眼的高度以示她的地位，其實深知自己在這裏甚麼都不是。

'Okay, just spill. **We'll **wait.'

亞瑟還是如常地直白。漁人國女王稍微低下頭，開始從她的角度敘述整件事。

「我想我應該從二十五年前說起。那時我才剛剛成為女王，而父親的死還在心頭，所以就算知道奧姆已經被放逐，我最終背著母親派了一隊人去尋找他，替父親報仇。那些人沒有回來，我們也沒有偵測到他的魔法信號，所以我就放下了這件事。

「事情的轉捩點發生在兩年前。對，你們沒有聽錯，一切開始得比你們想像的早。從兩年前開始，波賽頓的祭司們每次得到的神諭都是一樣的。『馬瑞斯會成為神明最大的敵人：他們會帶來戰爭，他們會跟眾神作對，他們會毀滅眼前的一切。』這句話我聽了很多次，多得我可以把它背下來。兩年以來，我對祭司們不理不睬—世界上只有一個馬瑞斯，而他就算沒死也不會再回到海洋，沒有甚麼可怕的。」

亞特蘭蒂斯新的王子看起來既疑惑又很想笑。絲卡尤絲等待他的父親完成在他耳邊的解釋。

「魅斯帖，不要笑。」剛剛恢復頭銜的親王跟他的兒子說。「漁人的神諭從來沒有出錯過，而這就是為甚麼人們會那麼認真地對待他們說的話。」

魅斯帖還是覺得整件事很可笑，但是為了聽絲卡尤絲的故事，他抹去臉上一切的情感，讓她繼續。

「然後我們感應到奧姆的魔法信號。其餘的你們都知道了。」

接下來就是沉重的寧靜。除了魅斯帖以外，其他的人都好像都在思考他們剛才聽到的似的。

「漁人的神諭需要被認真對待。」最後由武爾科打破寧靜。他馬上收到來自大殿另一端的怒視。他連忙加上：「當然，雖然自古以來漁人國的神諭都非常準確，但是奧姆、穆克、魅斯帖，這不代表這次它們一定是你們；外面可能有我們不認識的、叫做馬瑞斯的人。陛下，」他看著他的徒弟，「你覺得呢？」

「Innocent until proven guilty.」亞特蘭蒂斯的國王說。「魅斯帖和穆克只是在保護自己，奧姆純粹是回來而已，在這裏所有人都沒有罪。」

「所以你們就看著你們的國家走向毀滅的邊緣？」漁人反問道。

有人笑了。所有人轉過頭來看著正在竊笑的奧姆。

「如果神諭是真的，」他把手指移離他的嘴，蔚藍的雙眼對上了漁人國女王的，「you can't really prevent the unpreventable, can you?」

3

及後，奧姆一家三口二十五年來第一次一起吃晚餐，吃的是家常便飯，是奧姆特意叫廚房準備的。根據穆克的性格，再把他延伸到魅斯帖上，他覺得他們在這幾天所發生的事情後不再會承受到一場宴會，不再會有力氣應付那群應該有無數個問題的貴族，不會想見到任何的人。

他的猜測是對的，至少在他的家人的那方面。尤其是穆克，他在吃完飯後沒多久就去睡了，說好像有些東西榨乾了他的體力，但當奧姆問他是甚麼的時候，銀髮的男人又說不出，所以親王沒有追問，給了他的愛人一個晚安吻就讓他沉入夢鄉。

魅斯帖是另外一回事。奧姆知道他的兒子應該累了，可是他只是坐在窗邊，沉默地凝視著外面的城市。金髮的男人模仿他兒子的動作，仔細地觀察他很久沒見的景色，發現首都在他不在的那二十多年其實都沒甚麼變化—她還是那樣的美麗，還是那樣的活躍，還是他的家。

亞特蘭蒂斯可能是他的家，但是對於魅斯帖來說，她其實跟漁人國或者其他的國家一樣陌生。

「你覺得你會習慣這裏嗎？」奧姆問他的兒子。「你知道，如果我們想搬回亞普利安，沒有人可以阻止我們。」

魅斯帖扭過頭來，看了看在床上熟睡的爸爸，接著看著他的父親，發現對方是認真的。

「我沒所謂喔。」他壓低聲音回答。「你們去哪裏我都會跟著你們去。我們已經分開得太久了。」

「但你要應付很多的人和事。人們很大機會會因為你的身分看不起你。」

「你覺得我會在意別人的看法嗎？」

奧姆被他兒子的話逗笑了，不過他突然想起了一件事。

「魅斯帖。」

「是的，父親？」

「我還沒正式跟你爸爸結婚。」

終章

奧姆和穆克最後決定邀請最少的人出席他們的婚禮。魅斯帖不喜歡人群，穆克不喜歡人群，而奧姆…也其實不喜歡人群。

亞瑟、梅拉、亞特蘭娜、摩根、通過視像通話出席的托馬斯、一個叫做塞比的鹹水國人。最後的那個魅斯帖說是他和爸爸在亞普利安的鄰居，那時奧姆已經發現他的兒子和未婚夫真的沒甚麼朋友，所以他在不認識對方的情況下就邀請了他。

那隻大螃蟹沒有出席，但是寄了幾箱非常，**非常**好的酒作為禮物。

現在，奧姆和他的愛人面對面站在一起，身上穿的是日常的服飾，一起許下了諾言。

縱使我們經過長期的分離，那只證明我們我們的愛堅不可摧。

縱使我們經過長期的分離，我們在未來也有很長的路要一起走下去。

哪怕我們獨自面對世界—

哪怕死亡就在我們眼前—

沒有事可以把我們分開。讓我們從此在一起，直到世界的終結。

一個親吻，他們身為伴侶的第一個吻。未來他們會有更多相似的，但奧姆和穆克都永遠不會忘記這一刻的感覺。

接下來的兩個星期他們會在一個叫做壁爐的地方度過。那裏很偏僻，是一個讓他們休息的完美場所；他們之後可能會把她當成王宮以外的主要住所，用他們的孩子填滿那個地方，他們還沒有定下任何的目標。

他們回到亞特蘭蒂斯後，肯定會有人反對他們的婚姻，肯定會有人看不起魅斯帖和穆克，肯定會有人阻止神諭被認驗。

但他們是在一起的，那樣就足夠了。


	8. 崛起——序

1

柔軟的大床上，兩副赤裸的軀體糾纏在一起，充滿房間的是沉重的呼吸聲。他丈夫把自己深深埋在他體內，剛好撞到那點，令他禁不住倒抽一口氣，弓起背讓他們的身體貼得更緊。他的丈夫沒有因為他做這些事情而停歇，反而加快了速度，每次都幾乎把他帶到巔峰。

捲起腳趾，交叉掛在愛人的腰上的雙腿隨著衝撞而晃動，雙手捧著丈夫的臉，湊上去討一個吻，舌頭捲在一起。他感覺到奧姆的雙手摸上了他腹部上懷孕的時候留下的紋理，強烈的愛慕立即從肌膚接觸直接傳到他的心頭，跟穆克本身的魔法融合在一起，成為更強大、更難控制的能量。銀髮的男人曾經跟他的丈夫描述他所感覺到的，想他控制他不自覺發出的魔法，因為穆克知道魅斯帖和瑪麗安娜都有這種感覺，但他發現這種感覺對於奧姆來說就像在陸上呼吸對自己一樣，陌生而無法控制。於是他放棄他們倆一起控制魔法的念頭，轉而集中在防止魔法向外散開。

但每當他的感情無限增強的時候，他甚麼也做不了。

奧姆最後一次吸吮他的舌頭，終結了他們的親吻，雙唇卻沒有離開穆克的皮膚，從嘴角吻到下巴，再一路到他的喉結；在上面輕咬一口，伸出舌頭一舔，接著繼續向下，到達鎖骨的時候在那裏吸出一片幾天也未必會消去的瘀痕。魔法現在已經穿過牆壁，跟窗戶融合，同樣地滋養生物和死物。

快要完結了。

「殿…殿下。」他低聲道。在這種情況下，他如果不壓低聲音就會尖叫。「我…我—」

他沒有機會說下去；奧姆俘虜了他的嘴唇，強壯的手抓住他的臀部，讓他的重心落在他丈夫上—

奧姆和穆克的大腦同時變得空白。

2

集中精神，想像兩把刀子，刀子往左臂壓下去，劃出兩道平行而整齊的傷口。兩團鮮紅的霧從切口飄出，在上方十五釐米處匯聚成一塊更大、更濃的雲，在她的控制下又很快地飄散，好像從來沒有存在過一樣。

但是她記得，記得鮮血如何從她中斷的血管流出，記得那濃稠的紅如何在海水之中變得透明；記得肌腱與神經被割斷所帶來的麻痺，記得沒有血色的皮膚如何揭露埋藏在下面的肌肉和筋膜。

瑪莉安娜·馬瑞斯不是個正常的女孩：她記得她每一天所看到的，每一天所嚐到的，每一天所聽到的，每一天所觸碰到的，每一天所感覺到的。

說好一點，她記得一切；說差一點，她不能忘記。

集中精神，想像手臂上的傷口不存在；切口周圍的海水開始變質，變成組成一個人的手臂需要的材料，填補好缺失的組織和血液。過了幾秒，她完全看不出她差點把手臂劃到見骨。

集中精神，想像兩把刀子，刀子往左臂壓下去，劃出兩道平行而整齊的傷口。兩團鮮紅的霧從切口飄出，在上方十五釐米處匯聚成一塊更大、更濃的雲，在她的控制下又很快地飄散，好像從來沒有存在過一樣。不過這次流出來的除了普通的血液，還有一點其他的、從骨頭流出來的血。那些血黏了在白色的骨頭上面，在瑪麗安娜的控制下才開始向上升。

她還是見不到想象中的電線。它們都去哪裡了？明明很多人也說她是個機械人的；如果他們不是見到甚麼的話，為甚麼他們會那樣說？如果他們憎恨她的原因是因為她殺死了他們的孩子—雖然沒甚麼人知道那宗意外的真相就是了—為甚麼他們不叫她殺人犯，而是機械人？如果他們根本不認識她，為甚麼他們會一口咬定她有問題？她的父親們和哥哥都很愛她，她也愛他們，難道這是她的問題嗎？

面前傳來被子移動的聲音。瑪麗安娜抬頭一看，只比她年長些許的表哥在房間裏的另一張床上面對著她坐了起來。盤著腿的加拉哈德穿的是，在公主看來，非常滑稽的粉紅色T恤，他的眼神卻聚焦在他表妹手臂上的傷痕上，好像在問她為甚麼要那樣做似的。

「你可以找醫生配藥的。他們有責任把病人的資料保密。」王位第二繼承人說。

集中精神，想像手臂上的傷口不存在；切口周圍的海水開始變質，變成組成一個人的手臂需要的材料，填補好缺失的組織和血液。過了幾秒，她完全看不出她把手臂劃到見骨。失血加上運用大量的魔法令她感到模模糊糊的，睏意終於襲來。

她躺下來，把被子蓋到腹部的位置。「你真的覺得世界上有給十一歲的小孩吃的安眠藥嗎？」

她聽見加拉哈德爬到被窩裏。「終有一天你的爸爸們會發現的。」

「我知道。別再說話了，我難得想睡覺。」

他們說，那場爆炸奪去了三千七百零八條人命。

他們不知道瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯被活生生撕成碎片，接著被錯誤地拼湊回來；拼湊出來的女孩跟瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯一模一樣，但同時完全不一樣。生還的女孩的身體可能是奧姆親王的女兒的，不過她的魔法核心—穆克的用詞—徹徹底底地是另一個人的；親王和他的伴侶堅持她還是他們的孩子，可是女孩知道，她和穆克誕下的瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯並不是同一個人。

瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯，生於2044年3月23日，死於2049年3月23日，被熊熊烈火燒成灰燼。瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯，生於2049年3月23日，誕生在被熊熊烈火包圍的灰燼之中。

從廢墟中爬出來的究竟是甚麼？連當事人都沒有答案。

3

魅斯帖不懼怕海溝族。他已經跟牠們打了兩個星期，而他在這兩個星期得出的結論是海溝其實是一群沒有腦子的傢伙；牠們把自己拋到敵人面前，毫不在乎對方的能力，也不在乎任何的陣法或策略。對於他們來講，亞特蘭蒂斯的王子只是一頓飯，而這頓飯其實已經殺了不止千千萬萬個牠們的同伴。揮揮手，製造出幾百把向海溝族飛去的兵刃，沒甚麼複雜的。

做了這件事兩週，他已經悶了。

他來到這裏的原因非常簡單—海溝族被發現開始從牠們的居住地移向淺海，威脅到周圍地區的安全，雖然所謂的周圍地區其實都沒甚麼人就是了，因此他的舅舅嘗試利用亞特蘭之戟的力量把那群怪物送回他們的老家。

他失敗了。原來不知從何時開始，海溝族已經不在亞特蘭之戟的控制下。這下子就麻煩了；海溝族可能沒有腦子，但是牠們移動得非常、非常的快。海洋需要一個可以趕得上海溝族出現的對策，所以魅斯帖自薦了，跟他的表弟摩根一起。兩個年輕人就這樣帶著幾百個澤貝爾士兵，一起到了那個跟他的妹妹有一樣的名字的鳥不拉屎之地(17)，開始單調的工作。也不是完全乏味的—他們很快地發展出一套計分系統，給分標準有一次拿掉多少敵人、可以在敵人身上刻出多精細的花紋，以及如何解決眼前的敵人。這個小小的遊戲增加了些許受傷的機會率，但也只是擦傷皮膚而已，況且這是很好的練習，幾乎全部控水術的範疇都兼顧到了。

對於澤貝爾人和摩根來說，這是如魚得水；對於魅斯帖來說，這是讓他放鬆的唯一機會。是的，在這裏，殺人變成了一個遊戲，時間觀念已經因為他身處黑不見光的深海而被拋諸腦後，但在亞特蘭蒂斯，他要面對著自責的雙親和照顧比他還要無社會(18)的妹妹，加上那群一味說三道四的貴族，他有時真的覺得他快要被淹死。

當年的他肯定沒有想過把父親救回來的結果會是這樣。

他想打通電話給瑪麗安娜，然後他記得現在是首都的深夜。他妹妹被失眠困擾許久，也不是每天晚上都有睡眠，不過他決定不要冒險吵醒瑪麗安娜。他們之間的距離太遠，魅斯帖感受不到她的魔法信號，可是他在王宮的時候，他有時會感到而不是嗅到妹妹的房間充滿血的氣味，而他就知道瑪麗安娜在放血。他沒有告訴父親們，因為他知道那是他妹妹唯一能夠得到睡眠的途徑；被夾在他們三個中間的他甚麼都做不了。

今天，他瘋掉了。

他不知道那是他的幻覺還是真的出現了，因為那時候他是單獨行動的，所以他沒有人可以詢問；在那裏，在海溝族之中，飄浮著一個手執亞特蘭之戟的男人，金黃的光亮在漆黑的深海裏顯得非常刺眼。他對上了那個男人的雙眼，看見了挑戰和憎恨，一眨眼後他又消失了。魅斯帖他媽的不知道那個人是誰，但是直覺告訴他，是他在控制海溝族。

魅斯帖·馬瑞斯，奧姆·馬瑞斯親王與穆克親王伴侶之子，正式成為了一個瘋子。

* * *

註：

(17)：瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯的英文是Mariana Marius，而馬里亞納海溝的英文是Mariana Trench，同樣叫做Mariana。

(18)：無社會，英文asocial，指的是缺乏參與社交活動或傾向獨自行動。


	9. 崛起——第一章

1

瑪麗安娜喜歡她的名字，因為那是其中一件她在快樂的時候就得到的東西。

那也是她漫長記憶的第一幕。那時候，爆炸還沒發生，神諭還沒公諸於世，人們還沒發現誕下她的人不是他們的親王；瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯純粹是個初生嬰兒，除了那團她之後學會叫做哥哥的魔法以外，眼前一切的事物都是新奇的。為甚麼照顧她的是她的哥哥而不是雙親？是這樣的，爸爸在她出生後整整昏迷了兩天半，父親因此忙於照顧自己的丈夫。

一切一陣魔法從放在她背上的手傳到她體內開始。她感受到久違的安全感，因此放棄了大鬧一頓的念頭；要知道，兩天半對一個初生嬰兒來說跟永恆沒甚麼分別，而她認得魔法是她爸爸的。

她第一次親眼看見的爸爸是這樣的：蒼白而帶有兩道明顯的疤痕的臉佔了她視線的一大半，銀色的短髮在海水裏飄浮，瞳孔周圍是螢光的藍；他的雙眼是疲倦的，但是他在笑。他伸出食指。無論他本來想做甚麼，瑪麗安娜已經沒可能知道，因為那隻手指很快地被她抓在拳頭裏。

穆克輕笑。「你好啊，小不點。」

瑪麗安娜聽不懂眼前的人說甚麼，只是轉而抓住他的長袍，感受它柔軟的質感。還在康復中的男人把頭湊到嬰兒的額頭上，女兒閉上眼，感到一雙唇落在她的額頭上。幾秒後嘴唇離開了她的皮膚，但穆克沒有血色的臉還是那麼的近。「你出生的時候比現在巨大多了。」

一道陰影遮住剩下的光線。是父親。他爬到床上親吻他的丈夫，後者把瑪麗安娜交給奧姆，自己依偎在親王的身旁，瞇著眼，伸出一隻手指從嬰兒的鼻尖走到眉心再回去，重複無數次。

'Any names?' 金髮男人問，摟住了身邊的人。

穆克把臉埋到丈夫的肩膀裏。「你確定你希望我替她取名字？」

奧姆在銀髮上落下一個吻。「上一次是我取了魅斯帖的名字，這次輪到你了。」

爸爸呼氣，完全閉上了眼。「如果我沒記錯的話，魅斯帖是以我的名字命名的。」

「是的。」

「所以這次我們的女兒要隨你的名字。」

「我不清楚我們從『奧姆』這個名字可以得到甚麼。」

「瑪麗安娜。我們的女兒會叫做瑪麗安娜。」

父親僵住了，很久都沒有回應；這使穆克睜開眼，一臉擔心地看著丈夫。

「奧姆，怎麼了？你不喜歡這個名字嗎？」

親王焦慮的表情被笑容取代。「不，不，我很喜歡。只是—你發現她現在的名字是馬瑞斯·馬瑞斯(19)嗎？」

「很好啊，」穆克聽起來像已經去了九霄雲外，「像你。」

接下來的半個小時左右都在寧靜中度過。銀髮男人在瑪麗安娜臉上的行為愈來愈緩慢，然後完全停止，似乎睡著了。被他的魔法影響的嬰兒也因此變得平靜，記憶在這裏中斷。

人不能回到過去，這一點瑪麗安娜是明白的，可是她不時希望回到從前—事情曾經是那麼的簡單。

2

瑪麗安娜不是個討人喜歡的孩子—她的動作讓人想起一個程式還沒完善的人工智能，僵硬而機械；她的表情（如果有的話）總是帶有一種不知從哪裏來的尖銳，好像眼前的人下一秒就會攻擊她一樣，年紀輕輕就對雙親與兄長以外的人完全失望；她那直截了當的說話方式（雖然她也不是說很多話就是了）和的態度有時更會把人拒於門外，包括最親近的家人。

但是看著被血覆蓋的女孩在訓練場不斷地被訓練機械人打倒，努迪斯·武爾科，其中一個他的觀察對象最憎恨的人，也不禁覺得心酸。

如果她是亞瑟的孩子，諷刺的想法出現在亞特蘭蒂斯的忠臣的腦海裏，她會是他最照顧的人。

但是她是奧姆的孩子，而雖然武爾科曾經嘗試與亞瑟的弟弟一家打好關係，命運似乎決定了要報復他對奧姆的一切不信任和背叛。

軀體撞擊牆壁的聲音在訓練場裏迴盪。黑髮的男人不忍心，游到電腦那裏截斷了與訓練機械人的連接。機械人僵在原地不動，女孩也是，不過後者身上的傷痕過了十多秒就完全消失，重新站了起來，她狼狽不堪的衣物成為了她前兩個小時的戰鬥的唯一證據。本來還有她手裏的酒紅色三叉戟的，但它很快就縮小成一塊A字形的勳章，被主人緊緊握在手裏。比平常人快許多的癒合速度、前不見來者的魔法感知和能力，這些都是來自穆克而不是奧姆的能力。武爾科不敢想像假如亞特蘭蒂斯曾經最精銳的士兵那時候已經發展了這些力量，國家現在的王當時會不會有活路。應該沒有。還有謠言說奧姆親王的伴侶跟他丈夫一樣有能力控制大量的水，現在只是沒有原因去使用而已；宰相見識過兩次，知道那只是穆克的能力的冰山一角而已—那間扭曲的病房、宅邸裏沸騰的海水，這些他都歷歷在目。

武爾科以前覺得穆克只是個對奧姆特別忠誠的士兵；那是他人生中小數的錯誤之一。

「殿下，」他慢慢走到女孩面前；快速的動作會令一支三叉戟對著他的喉嚨，「你進步了。」

讚賞是發自內心的，因為他也沒見過多少個可以獨自戰勝這種難度的關卡，加上對方的年紀，那已經足以被視為壯舉了。當然，對於一個應該有自毀傾向及與年齡不符的責任感的公主來說，沒有訓練是足夠的。

「武爾科先生，你別對自己說謊了。」瑪麗安娜抹去黏在手臂上的那條血色的…宰相打了個寒顫。「姓馬瑞斯的人從來都不是你關心的對象。」

你從來沒有給機會我，這是武爾科的第一個想法。接著他想起了自己那時候也沒給奧姆任何的機會，只是任由歐瓦斯偏激而錯誤的思想蠶食亞特蘭娜的次子；亞瑟把魅斯帖帶回來的時候，就算看得出後者對他沒有好感，他不但沒有嘗試幫助他把奧姆帶回來，還用了有色眼鏡去看那個長得並不像奧姆的跨性別男孩。

報應啊。

「去看看加拉哈德吧，武爾科先生。」馬瑞斯在經過宰相身邊的時候說。「他說他想念你了。」

武爾科併著一口氣，到了瑪麗安娜完全從視線範圍消失才放開。

當然是加拉哈德了。瑪麗安娜跟他唯一的話題就是加拉哈德。

3

「我會加入澤貝爾的軍隊去海溝國。」

穆克說這句話的時候很平靜，有點像他們的女兒嘗試隱瞞重要的事的語氣。他從來不會這樣跟奧姆說話，因為他們之間沒有任何需要隱瞞的。親王想這是公平的；他也有重大的消息他沒告訴他的丈夫。他從文書抬頭看著他的伴侶，對上了那雙螢光的藍。

「這是練習控制我的力量的好機會。」銀髮的男人解釋道。「我也會見到魅斯帖。他在上一通電話聽起來不太對勁。」

他應該現在告訴穆克嗎？他又會做出甚麼的決定？留在亞特蘭蒂斯？繼續前往那個不見天日的地方？奧姆心裏掙扎著。人們不會隨便襲擊國王的弟弟，這是真的，但是經過上兩次的經驗後，他不敢肯定對他們不滿的人的膽量。他現在的情況還是愈少人知道愈好，雖然穆克是他最信任的人。

「他聯絡我們了嗎？」

穆克微微低下頭。「是摩根。他說那邊出了些事，魅斯帖是受影響最嚴重的那個。」

他的兒子出事了。壓制著心裏的恐懼，他繼續問：「甚麼事？我們為甚麼一點消息都沒有？」

「不知道。摩根沒有解釋，不過他也說我們的兒子會在增援到達後回來。」

奧姆不喜歡他聽到的資訊。他的兒子是他認識最難受到別人影響的人之一，不過天曉得在漆黑一片的海溝裏生活兩個月對人的影響。這使他再次猶豫該否支持他的愛人前往海溝國。

「奧姆？殿下？」

一雙長繭的手覆蓋了他握住筆的。穆克現在在他面前，他們之間的距離非常的近。可能是擔憂，可能是他體內水平異常的化學物質，奧姆渴望親吻眼前的人，渴望他的擁抱。他雙腿一揮，坐到桌子上。他的表情一定是透露了甚麼，因為穆克抱住了他，一隻手捧著他的臉，另一隻手緊抓著他的後腦，親吻他的額頭，親吻他的臉頰，親吻他的唇；他們分開，奧姆摟住了丈夫的腰和肩膀不放。

「我有種不祥的預感，」親王對著伴侶的頸部說。「如果那可以把我們的兒子變成這樣—」

「所以我更加要去。」一個吻落在耳朵上。「我們需要知道發生了甚麼事。」

「你何時出發？」

「一個小時之後。我也是晚飯前才得知澤貝爾人會經過我們的水域。」

一個小時。「這次會走多久？」

「我不知道。」

奧姆收緊手臂，接著放開了穆克。「你收拾了嗎？」

「還沒。我不想你看見我做那件事的時候才知道我要離開了。一個小時後在停機坪見？」

金髮男人點頭，看著愛人離去。他從辦公桌上滑下來，摸上自己的下腹。

如果事情的發展跟前三次一樣，他還可以隱瞞兩個月。穆克一定會很火大，但是這是必須的。

他們已經失去上兩個孩子了，而他沒有重複第三次的打算。

4

「魅斯帖。」

銀髮的年輕人保存了草稿，把平板設到休眠模式，轉過頭來看見他的表弟站了在門口。魅斯帖揮手，讓摩根進來。他們已經兩個月沒有見過陽光，他發誓他們已經實現了亞特蘭蒂斯人的另一階段進化。不是說他喜歡那裏的人，只是…更多的人看見了那個拿著亞特蘭之㦸的男人，而這件事開始影響眾人的士氣和表現。那個男人現在還沒有任何行動，但是魅斯帖可以肯定他只是在等待出擊的機會；毀滅隨時都會降臨，因此他不能放下這群人。

「我通知我的外祖父了。」紅髮王子在表哥的床上坐下來。「他說增援過兩、三天就會到了。到時你就可以帶現在的部隊離開。他們和你都需要休息。」

「你呢，摩根？」魅斯帖向後倚，椅背因為他的重量跟座位呈更加大的角度。「你也見到那個人了，難道你不想走嗎，哪怕是一段很短的時間？」

「我們可能都是這次任務的領導，」澤貝爾人大字型躺到床上，「但是我是在我的人民當中，而你—我不知道你有沒有這種感覺—you don't have that kind of support.」

「波賽頓在上，我是你們百分之九十的戰力。」

摩根笑了。「只是向一群完全沒有腦子的活靶扔水造的刀子而已，你這一招我都學了。」

「你確定幾把水刀可以解決亞特蘭之戟？」

皺摺出現在王位繼承人的眉頭上。「你還堅持那是我父親的三叉戟？」

「他們的魔法感覺上是一樣的，只是我們眼前的比你父親的弱，所以他們在力量上並不一樣。」「感覺」其實不是最適合的詞語，因為對於魅斯帖來說，那種感官就像聽覺和視覺一樣自然而不是直覺之類的…他不知道該怎麼形容。「它在穩定地變得更強大。我估計再過幾個月，它就會給那個人號令七海的能力。」

'Shit.'

「這就是我替那個人創建檔案的原因。我知道我們現在沒甚麼資料，但是長期這樣猜測下去也不是辦法。」

「你想正式展開調查。」

「是的。」

之後幾秒，兩人都沒有任何的口頭交流。接著摩根坐了起來，跟他的表哥說：「不如這樣，你把草稿發送給我。雖然你遇見那個人的次數比我多，但是我的文筆比你的好；告訴我你看見了甚麼，我幫你完成那個檔案。」

魅斯帖坐直，看著他的表弟。「你確定？」

王子點頭。銀髮的年輕人嘆息，桌上的平板飛到對方的眼前。摩根目定口呆地把裝置放到大腿上。

'You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, cousin dearest.'

5(20)

最後編輯：08/02/2056 創建日期：08/02/2056

編號：POI-120502

狀態：未捕獲

描述：對象是一種身高約2.2米的人形生物，身穿古亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲和攜帶亞特蘭之戟1。

歷史：對象於22/12/2055第一次於海溝國被觀察到。據信對象為近來海溝族失控的元兇，此說法有待被確定。

註腳：

1：雖然其潛力尚未被充分發揮，此三叉戟已被確定擁有亞特蘭之戟的能力。據估計，此物品之能力將於[已編輯]與國王陛下的亞特蘭之戟相同，估計屆時將會發生不輕於EA級「亞特蘭蒂斯終結」之場景。

6

愈老的人的睡眠時間愈短。史提芬一開始不相信這句話，但當他又一次發現自己沒有被重擊聲吵醒而當時是晚上十一點半的時候，他認了。關上電腦，脫下眼鏡，從櫥櫃拿出穀物早餐和一個碗，打開冰櫃門取得牛奶，把它們放到桌子上；走到大門，拉開窗簾，通過擦得乾淨的玻璃看見甲板邊緣孤獨的身影；按下按鈕，開門，後退，邀請門外的人進來。瑪麗安娜走進船艙，逕自一屁股坐在桌前的其中一張椅子上，開始吃起來。女孩解決了剛好一半的食物，接著自動自覺洗好碗，捲好穀物早餐後將它用夾子夾上，牛奶也被放回冰櫃。亞特蘭蒂斯人之後好像洩氣似的倒在沙發上。海洋生物學家做好心理準備，坐到其中一張在茶几兩端的扶手椅裏。

「甚麼風把你吹來了，瑪麗安娜？」

「被反鎖在練習場外，我還沒破解那個鎖的密碼。」

「新的系統？」

「舊的，不過我沒有心機坐在電腦面前。我累了。」

「我不常聽到你說累的。」

「對，你不常聽到。」

好的。他在非常危險的水域裏。「你可以告訴我原因嗎？」

'Bad things are happening.'

「甚麼壞事？」

瑪麗安娜坐了起來。「我可以睡了嗎？」

那就是說她不想說了。「我們不會讓出你的房間的，這個你大可放心。」

7

「史提芬！」

急速的腳步聲伴隨著海洋生物學家的名字。史提芬睜開眼，戴上眼鏡，剛好看見大衛氣急敗壞地衝進他們的房間，手上是他的筆記型電腦。他想開口問究竟發生了甚麼事，不過他一看電腦一眼就得到答案。

「大衛、史提芬：我為突然離開感到抱歉，但我現在要走了。我要做的事有關國際安全。—瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯」

* * *

註(20)：以下附上這一整段的英文「原文」，有興趣的讀者可以看看。請為我的中文能力致哀，看得懂的人們也請以下面的版本作準。

Last edit: 08/02/2056 | Created on: 08/02/2056

**Code: **POI-120502

**Status: **Uncaptured

**Description: **Subject is a humanoid figure approximately 2.2 metres tall. It is seen wearing ancient Atlantean armour and carrying the Trident of Atlan1.

**History: **Subject was first sighted in the Kingdom of the Trench on 22/12/2055. The subject is speculated to be behind the lost of control on the Trench. This claim is to be confirmed.

**Footnotes:**

1: Although it has not reached its full potential, this trident is confirmed to carry the same power as the Trident of Atlan. It is estimated that the power of the object will be equal to that of His Majesty's Trident of Atlan on the date of [REDACTED], and a situation no less severe than an EA-Class 'End of Atlantis' scenario is predicted to occur.


	10. 崛起——第二章

1

瑪麗安娜不明白為甚麼正義聯盟可以搞得這麼狼狽。古科林斯變成了一片廢墟，古老的石頭和精緻的建築都成為了碎石和塵土，散落一地；神奇女俠和超人都灰頭土臉的，看起來很焦急。

但是他們不是她的重點；吸引了她的是他們在對抗的那群人。在她那灰濛濛的世界裏，他們的魔法就像燈塔一樣明亮顯眼，是非常容易瞄準的目標。她向最接近她的那點跑，點逐漸變成人影，神奇女俠的套索變得愈來愈粗，她開始感覺到零星碎石落在她的皮膚上。她聽見有人叫她不要前進，不過太遲了，她掏出了她的勳章，跳起，用力按下酒紅色的金屬；下一秒，她的勳章變長，一支三叉戟出現在她手上。她踩在一團魔法上，用三叉戟捅穿那個人的咽喉；抽出武器，著地。她腳下的屍體萎縮、變形，露出一個海溝族的形狀，身上的魔法也隨之消失。瑪麗安娜很驚訝，但是她沒有時間想太多。她站起來，單手舉起三叉戟擋住另一團魔法的攻擊，另一隻手的手指擺成一個圈，一把冰刃出現在中間，接著把它向眼前的海溝族捅去。偽裝成亞特蘭蒂斯人的怪物發出非人的叫聲，因為疼痛向後退，沒多久後就被憑空出現的冰錐穿過。現在她是所有的敵人的最高目標，瑪麗安娜趁著空檔製造更多的冰錐，把自身的魔法都傾注在裏面。明亮的碎冰以瑪麗安娜為中心向外散開，打在從四面八方接近的人形上；有的在帶有魔法的利刃下倒下，有的還沒被完全擊倒，繼續但是緩慢地向著亞特蘭蒂斯的公主走去。瑪麗安娜旋轉她的三叉戟，感到魔法把她們連成一體，熟悉的、屬於海洋的能量被她帶到陸地上。揮手，砍下一個海溝族的腦袋；冰刃飛過，把一個敵人和他的同伴釘在一起。空氣開始變得潮濕，陽光被烏雲遮蓋，雨水落下，猶如強酸一樣落在海溝族身上，洗走他們身上的魔法，也融化他們的皮膚、骨頭。他們的臉扭曲、變形，露出骨頭的手指抓頭上和肩部的傷口。女孩站在她親手造成的毀滅之中，聽著從被半融化的聲帶發出的、刺耳的慘叫，感受著被雨水淋濕的過程，感受著生命的消逝。她懷疑那場爆炸發生的時候，學校裏的師生們有沒有因為驚訝吸一口氣的時間；對她來說，那時候是她人生中最寧靜的一刻—眼前一片空白，耳邊頭一次沒有嘮叨，大腦裏完全沒有任何的思想，壓抑許久的能量第一次被釋放—她是和平的。

地殼的震動打破了她的寧靜。她向前跌倒，看著大地裂開，直達十米高的水柱從裂口噴出，吞噬了所有的海溝族。接著她發現一道裂縫也出現在腳下的石塊上，變得愈來愈深，從中飄散出來的魔法也隨之變得愈來愈強烈。一道幼細的光繞著她的腰好幾個圈，把她從裂縫上拉走；她在空中飛過，看見一堵水牆出現在她原來站的地方上。她的背撞到了一塊堅硬的東西，一雙手臂抱住了她，把她放下到地上，隨即抓緊她的一邊肩膀，好像害怕她會逃跑一樣。

「聽下雨吧，孩子，」一道女聲跟她說。「戰鬥結束了。」

瑪麗安娜看著天空，雨水因此滴到了她的眼睛裏。她不覺得雨有甚麼不好的，不過她還是聽神奇女俠的話，讓烏雲散去。那一刻，震動停止了；水柱和水牆消失，大地也迅速癒合。除了周圍的幾攤泥濘以外，剛才的事情好像完全沒有發生過一樣，連對方的魔法信號也沒有。可是自己的信號她是感覺到的，它跟大雨的味道一起在空氣中流連。想到魔法，她想起還在手上的三叉戟，截斷了聯繫她們的能量；失去魔法的三叉戟很快就縮小回勳章的樣子，被瑪麗安娜放回口袋裏。身後的人走到她面前，單膝跪下，雙手輕輕搭在她的肩膀上，直視著她的眼。

「你的雙親呢？」半神問亞特蘭蒂斯人。「他們是誰？你叫甚麼名字？」

女孩知道眼前的人認識她的大伯(21)，因此她可能不會喜歡她的父親，所以她只是回答：「瑪麗安娜。我不知道我的雙親在哪裏。」

戴安娜給她一個有點傷心的微笑。「不會有問題的。我叫做戴安娜，我旁邊的是克拉克。你介不介意跟我們來？我們會找到你父母的。」

瑪麗安娜輕輕搖頭。

2

上了飛機，瑪麗安娜變得像一個普通的八、九歲女孩一樣健談，如果你可以忽略她的談話對象根本不存在的事實的話。她等待飛機到來的時候一直很平靜，甚至有點發呆的跡象，不過她一進入機艙就跟一個空的座位打招呼，逕自坐到那個位子的對面就開始說起來，戴安娜和克拉克從那刻開始就跟不存在沒分別。這倒不是一件壞事；瑪麗安娜的「朋友」好像叫做加拉哈德，而她跟他說的似乎都是一些很學術的東西，大部分都是跟她看過的書有關。最重要的是，戴安娜從他們之間的對話（或者她自己的自言自語）中得知，原來眼前的女孩是奧姆·馬瑞斯的女兒。她給克拉克使了個眼色，讓他看著瑪麗安娜，自己則退到機艙較前方的房間裏翻出一個她十多年沒有碰過的電話。

「戴安娜？」奧姆聽起來很疲倦。他知道他的女兒做了甚麼嗎？

「奧姆，你有個叫瑪麗安娜的女兒嗎？」

一個因為疲勞而沒有感情的「她不見了。」所以他不知道瑪麗安娜去了哪裏。

戴安娜解釋了女孩怎麼憑空出現在戰場上，在十五分鐘之內做到她和克拉克三個小時都做不到的事。她嘗試問了幾個關於瑪麗安娜談話的內容的問題，但是奧姆顯然不願意談太多。

「還有加拉哈德。」半神問道。「你的女兒，她跟他談了許久。他是她虛構出來的朋友還是—」

「跟我女兒說加拉哈德不是真實的，」聽起來跟威脅沒兩樣，「你跟眾神祈求赦免吧。」

意識到她踩到了敏感的地帶，戴安娜知道對話快就要完結了。「我以冥河的名義發誓(22)，我不會跟瑪麗安娜說這件事。我們大約兩個小時後就會回到總部了，你隨時過來接她吧。」

「我不會拋棄我的孩子的。」

通話結束。戴安娜回到克拉克和瑪麗安娜所在的機艙，後者在平板上一言不發地看書。半神坐在氪星人旁邊，克拉克很快地湊過來低聲道：「如何？」

「奧姆應該已經在路上了。」她瞄了瞄女孩，亞特蘭蒂斯人似乎沒有注意到他們談話的內容。

「你覺得把她交回給他是個好選擇嗎？她那種年紀對殺人的反應—」

「那肯定不是奧姆的錯，你不記得他剛剛來的時候是怎麼樣的了嗎？他懂得如何正確地撫養一個孩子。」

克拉克不懂得怎樣反駁。

3

奧姆發現自己多哭了許多。他曾經是亞特蘭蒂斯的王，而王一定是堅強的、完美的，稍有弱點就會被敵人利用，失去所有的權力甚至性命。為了他的子民，他放棄對身邊的人的關懷，跟陸地人開戰也是那時候拯救人民的唯一出路。除了穆克，這是當然的；那個平民出身的軍人給了他他的一切，令那時候的國王不知不覺以同等的信任和心意回報，讓那個精銳部隊的隊長變成了繼母親以後他第二個愛的人，甚至達到了甘願坦露自己，替他懷上他們的孩子的程度。

接著他離開了海洋，在陸地人之間生存了二十五年；他照顧和教育別人的孩子，最認真的時候更加跟其中一個學生成為了一家人。那個學生之後離去了，他又回到獨自一人的生活，過了一年後他發現他的女兒其實是個兒子，他的兒子把他帶回家，帶回穆克身邊。他們有了一個女兒，準備迎接第三個孩子，穆克被下毒，他們失去了他，瑪麗安娜因此要求他們把她送到學校上學。她如願去了最好的學校讀書，接著就是那場爆炸。過了這麼多年，人們還是沒有給那場夷平了一整座學校的爆炸一個名字，因為它不需要。那個在首都裏的大洞現在是對著所有人的警告，警告他們挑釁馬瑞斯家的後果。

那時奧姆已經把瑪麗安娜送了出醫院，整家人一起去了壁爐避風頭。瑪麗安娜整日臥病在床，整天半睡半醒的，抬個頭的力氣都未必有，可是他和穆克很快地就發現瑪麗安娜在聽到他們的聲音的時候會稍微醒來一點和，根據穆克，讓她好受一點，所以還不能讓女兒離開視線的他們很快地創立了一個輪流跟她說話的機制。說是談話，實際上就是讀書或者是跟她說他們那天做了些甚麼。奧姆通常會邊說話邊撥開瑪麗安娜隨著海流飄來飄去的頭髮，而那天他在做同樣的動作—他的女兒不會承認那件事，但是每個小孩都需要熟悉的、友善的接觸；奧姆是從個人經歷吸取這個教訓的，因此他不會讓同一件事發生在他的孩子身上。

那時候他大概坐了半個小時左右。瑪麗安娜突然蹦緊，眉頭之間的皺紋變深；奧姆感覺到海流的變動，穆克幾乎是馬上衝了進來，連忙把發著光的手心覆蓋在女兒的胸口上。親王把女兒抱到大腿上，他的衣服隨即在瑪麗安娜小小的手中扭曲。他看著女孩的呼吸變得急速，從喉嚨發出跟年齡不符的嚨嚨聲，臉埋了在她父親的腹部上。奧姆知道他的女兒現在非常的痛苦，但是除了不斷說安慰的話和在她背上打圈以外，他甚麼都做不了。他跟丈夫對望，發現對方也有同樣的想法。

「瑪麗安娜，我知道這很痛。」那時候穆克跟他已經跟他說了魔法信號改變的事。他只能想像被錯誤地拼湊回來是多麼的痛苦。「父親很抱歉。」

瑪麗安娜咳嗽了幾下，無力的頸部令她的頭在水裏跟著搖。「不痛，父親，只是—」咳嗽—「加速治癒自己的反應而已。」

她之後就放鬆了，還突然好了起來，好像之前的兩個星期都沒有發生過一樣帶著平板電腦游到大宅裏的閱讀室看書。奧姆知道自己應該為此感到欣慰，但他那天狠心地很早就哄她睡覺；他知道有些事出了問題，可是他不知道原因是甚麼，而焦急的他想當晚就得到答案。

大海帶得走的是淚水，但是發熱的眼眶、縮緊的氣管、好像被人擠壓的心臟，這些海水帶不走。他倒在穆克懷裏，胸膛不定地起伏，同時感受到他的丈夫也有同樣的反應。

「我不喜歡這樣，」親王跟他的伴侶說。「為甚麼我們的反應比當事人的還要大？」

一雙顫抖著的嘴唇落在他的髮線上。

「因為她哭不了。」穆克回答。「我們在替瑪麗安娜流淚。」

4

「瑪麗安娜，是不是？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人從平板上抬起頭。站在房間門口的是一個她沒有見過的老人，但是經過幾秒鐘的觀察，那個人的輪廓跟一個已經退休的正義聯盟成員重疊。她把平板設到休眠狀態，布魯斯·韋恩走了進曾經屬於奧姆·馬瑞斯的房間。

「韋恩先生。」她點頭問好，接著就不知道該如何繼續。千千萬萬不同種類的書本被她牢記於心，卻沒有一本教會她跟人寒暄的辦法。在她對面的扶手椅裏，她的表哥竊笑了一下，令瑪麗安娜怒瞪他一眼，不過現在她找到話題了，至少是一句：「加拉哈德·庫瑞，我的表哥。髒金髮、粉紅色T恤、工裝短褲、長得像我大伯，you cannot miss who I am talking about.」

一種微妙的表情在前蝙蝠俠臉上閃過，接著就變成了一個微笑。「原來如此。」坐在中間的扶手椅裏，對著加拉哈德問：「你好啊，加拉哈德。你有獨立的房間嗎？沒有的話我們可以安排的。」

「不用了，」加拉哈德擺了擺手，「我還要看著這個天生的工作狂。」

布魯斯皺眉，也就是說他跟其他人一樣聽不見王子說話，需要瑪麗安娜轉達。

「他說不用。」

「原來如此。」

接下來他們都沒有說話；公主繼續看書，王子邊搖動著自己邊觀察眼前似乎在沉思的老人，而布魯斯真的在思考，在思考如何成功把已經三十多個小時沒有睡過覺的女孩趕上床。

「瑪麗安娜，」他最後決定說，「你已經來這裏兩天了。」

沒有回應。

「你應該去睡了。」

'Can't.'

嘆息。「至少嘗試一下？你父親隨時會到來，你想他見到你這個樣子嗎？」

這次輪到瑪麗安娜呼氣。「不。」她說。「所以我現在就去睡。」

「很好。我需要留在這裏確保你真的睡了嗎？」

他以為奧姆的女兒會拒絕的，不過她只是拋下一句「隨便」，拋下不知何時關掉的平板，鑽進被窩裏，十五分鐘後就沒了動靜。

其實根本就很累嘛，還是很健康的布魯斯離開房間的時候想，殊不知自己已經中了亞特蘭蒂斯人的計。

5

安全起見，瑪麗安娜多等了五分鐘才敢提起眼皮。抬頭環顧四周，確定房間裏沒有人，放心地坐起來，走到房間連著的洗手間裏，鎖門，脫下所有衣服，一屁股坐到浴缸裏，扭開水龍頭—水溫此時並不重要—把浴缸填滿。她的視線已經因為睡眠不足與長期對著比三文魚籽還要小的字母變得模糊，她嘗試集中精神但是不可以，可是她急切需要睡眠，所以她想也沒想就提起了四把刀子，馬虎地在手臂上割開了四道深至見骨的、崎嶇的紅痕。大量的血從傷口溢出，在浴缸的水裏形成一朵被水稀釋的雲糟糕好像失血太多了我癒合不了自己視線開始被黑點遮蓋水變成了紅色所有東西都變成一團很好我的眼皮終於可以自然合上

6

戴安娜一開門還以為自己見鬼了。憔悴的臉、低下的頭、稍微沉重的呼吸，這跟她認識的奧姆·馬瑞斯大相逕庭。外面在下很大的雪，不過他在塹壕大衣之下只是穿了普通的長褲和襯衫，一點保暖的措施都沒有。亞特蘭蒂斯人比平常人可以承受冷很多的環境，可是半神還是為了她很久沒見的同事的健康感到擔憂，心裏所有想問的問題都因此完全消散。

「奧姆，你還好吧？」她在亞特蘭蒂斯人掛起大衣的時候問。

奧姆搖頭，眼裏盡是強烈的疲倦。「我女兒呢？」

「你之前的房間。」

金髮男人點頭。「謝謝你，戴安娜，不好意思麻煩你們了。」

無論海底發生了甚麼，那肯定不只是他們的公主不見了。

7

穆克到達海溝國的時候，出來迎接他和澤貝爾人的是，不意外地，摩根。亞特蘭蒂斯和澤貝爾的王子親切地向了他們打招呼後立刻跟他們介紹他們之後兩個月的任務，以及最有效解決海溝族的辦法，雖然後者出奇地非常簡單。在提醒他們記著閱讀一個檔案後，紅髮的王子就解散了他們，但是穆克被留下了，讓他接收到不少懷疑或者同情的目光。摩根游到他面前，剛才的輕鬆完全退去，換成了絕對的嚴肅。一種不祥的預感從心底升起，在王子只是叫他跟著他。他們一起游過戰艦，在一道門前停下，完全沒有進去的打算。

「怎麼了，殿下？」穆克問。他不喜歡摩根臉上的表情。

王子嘆息。「穆克叔叔，我知道這應該是你和表哥之間的事，但是…你記得我幾天前給你的電話嗎？」一個點頭。「他變差了。」

銀髮的男人一時之間搭不上話來。變差了？「怎麼會這樣？」

「我嘗試過叫他不要勉強了，」穆克在摩根的聲音裏聽出了前所未有的著急，「那個人快要把他逼瘋了，但是沒有人可以阻止他出去，連威脅他我會告訴你都沒有—」

「等等，冷靜一點，摩根，」男人舉起雙手，「你說的那個人是誰？你指的是，外面現在除了海溝族以外還有別的人？」

「是的！」摩根抓住自己的頭髮。「穆克叔叔，這聽起來很荒謬，但是我也見到那個人在海溝族之中，所有人都見過他！我們連檔案都創建好了，還會定期更新它，不過那東西該死的怎樣也上載不了中央資料庫！我—我真的不知道怎樣形容好。事情—事情很差，非常的差。我不知道該怎麼辦。」

在海溝族之間的人。上載不了的檔案。摩根知道這是多麼嚴重的情況嗎？「摩根，聽我說。我現在就會跟魅斯帖說話，看看有沒有任何的線索，如果有的話我之後告訴你；我沒有記錯的話，你會留在這裏，對不對？」點頭。「很好。現在你嘗試在所有人之中找出最擅長電腦的幾個人，命令他們不斷嘗試上載那個檔案；如果還是不行的話，不要躊躇，立刻通知首都的人，不管是你父親還是那個該死的武爾科也好，叫人從頭把那個檔案打一遍。訊問所有人，儘可能蒐集最多的資料，全部扔進那個檔案裏。我見完魅斯帖後就會出去感受那裏的魔法，接著加上我的資料。知道你要做甚麼了嗎？」

摩根點頭，連忙游走。穆克深呼吸，讓自己冷靜下來，接著釋放自己的魔法，感到他的魔法像觸手一樣穿過眼前的門，試探裏面的能量。

他感受到的令他狠狠地按下開門鍵。

8

無論奧姆本來預料了甚麼，他的女兒昏倒在一缸血水裏並不是其中之一。有可怕的一刻他以為總部的防衛被損害了，然後他看見瑪麗安娜左手手臂上的那四條還在癒合的傷口，他的心沉了下去。他捲起衣袖，把塞子拔掉，讓污染了的水流走，同時開啟了花灑，看著傷口開始在速度溫和的水流之下縫補、縮小。瑪麗安娜微微睜開眼，眼眶在認得眼前的人的時候變得比雞蛋還要大。奧姆感到自己在苦笑，手放在女兒的肩膀上引導她轉身，舉起花灑洗走她那金銀相間的頭髮裏的紅。關掉花灑，站起來，從睡房裏的衣櫃找到一件浴袍，回到浴室替瑪麗安娜穿上，再伸手拿架上的毛巾，扶著女兒走出浴缸。兩人爬到床上，奧姆盤腿坐在女孩後面擦乾她的頭髮。他可以見到瑪麗安娜在不停扭著過長的袖子，頸部的肌肉緊繃著，好像被人發現做錯事等待著審判一樣。親王的心絞痛著。

擦完頭髮，毛巾被隨手扔到一旁。奧姆馬上抱緊自己的女兒，她的耳朵對著他的心臟，整個人小得可以完全被她的父親遮蓋。他突然不知道該如何繼續；他沒有遇過這種情況，因此他害怕一踏錯一步就會毀掉他們之間的一切。

難題在瑪麗安娜自己開口的時候被解決：「我睡不了。」

奧姆的擁抱變得更緊。「持續了多久？」

女孩在他懷裏蠕動，奧姆放手，讓她躺在床上。他知道他的女兒記得很多東西，她也記得她何時開始…這個嗎？

「…爆炸以後。」她一定感受到父親的心臟在加速跳動，因為她之後的那一句是匆忙的：「It came and went at first，但它從…爸爸第二次流產的時候開始變差。失血…這是我想到唯一能夠讓我睡一點的辦法。我有時…不只是睡覺，當我真的覺得自己是個機械人的時候也會這樣做。你知道的，去看看裏面—」她舉起剛剛癒合好的手臂，接著它突然脱力，重重地掉下—「有沒有電線。我每次都失望而回。」

難道她真的—「失望？」

「當個機械人沒甚麼不好的，遇上任何的錯誤，修改程式和洗去記憶就可以了，沒有人類那麼麻煩。」

親王的喉嚨收縮。他不知道這一切，他是個很差的父親；整整三年她連睡覺都做不了，而他呢，他女兒在一次又一次割開自己的手臂的時候他在做甚麼？穆克，他知道嗎？ 'Does anyone know?'

「魅斯帖是知道的，不過他選擇不告訴你們。你現在會叫我不要這樣做，是不是？」

奧姆搖頭，強行把眼淚忍下去。「我們先看醫生，然後才想下一步。」

「我們上一次看的醫生殺了我的弟弟。」

他臉部的肌肉抽搐，一隻手覆蓋在自己的下腹上胚胎的位置，接著很快地挪開，因為他的女兒有非常敏銳的觀察力，而他還沒準備好告訴她他懷孕的事。但是瑪麗安娜見到了，脊椎與大腿呈九十度地坐了起來，臉上是極度的警惕。奧姆的心臟再次加速跳動—沒有東西可以瞞過眼前的女孩。瑪麗安娜盯著她的父親許久，雙眼發出的螢光在充足的光線之下沒那麼明顯，卻足以讓奧姆得知女孩大腦裏的齒輪在快速轉動著；最後她只是說了句「原來如此」，滑下床到洗手間換回原來的衣服。不久後她再次現身，臉上已經沒了任何表情。

「我們走吧，父親。」

9

穆克被湧出來的水炸到對面的牆壁上。撞到堅硬的物料的那一刻的確很痛，但感受到房間裏的人的焦慮，他反而散發出自己的魔法，包圍著那個魔法正在不太受控制的人，希望熟悉的信號會讓他冷靜一點。計畫成功了，魅斯帖的魔法快速收縮，他的爸爸得以游進全毀的房間。穆克環顧四周，找到被子和床墊大概的位置，把它們堆成一個窩，拉著兒子的手一起進去，被子在他們周圍是一種安心的重量，魅斯帖連忙倚在身型其實比他小的爸爸上；就算長大了，父親發現，他的兒子有時還是個孩子。

「你應該回去的，爸爸，」儘管這樣說，年輕人繼續把自己縮得更小。「可怕的事情要發生，而我完全不知道該怎麼辦。」

穆克拍了拍一頭白金色的頭髮。可憐的兒子。「甚麼可怕的事情？」

魅斯帖強行攤開父親的其中一隻手，一塊平板落在正中間。幾下觸碰開啟了一個檔案。

「讀這個。」

檔案不長，所以穆克很快就可以把注意力重新放在兒子上。

「有甚麼你們沒有寫到裏面的你想跟我說？」

年輕人深深地嘆息。「我…我不知道該怎麼說，這很難解釋。我有一種不祥的預感那個人會隨時出擊…我想你會明白的，當你看見他之後。你會感覺到那種能量，那種…植根在腦海裏的憎恨和厭惡，就像一種未知的本能一樣。我不認識他，但是我想他從這個世界消失。永遠地。我知道這很奇怪。」

穆克擁抱他的兒子。「一定會有合理的解釋的。我答應你我會找到它的。」

「我們。我們找到一個解釋，我們除去那個人的力量，接著我們一起回去，帶著所有人。」

「魅斯帖，你不是—」

年輕人一支箭般從窩裏彈出，差點撞到天花板。他居高臨下地說：「爸，如果你覺得我在經歷過這樣的事情後會把你留在這群甚麼都感覺不到的人之中—」他的瞳孔開始發光—「很抱歉你錯了。」

* * *

註：

(21)：大伯、舅舅，總之英文都叫做Uncle，完全沒有分別。

(22)：古希臘人認為以斯提克斯(Styx)的名義發出的誓言是最神聖的，而斯提克斯是一條跟她同名的冥河的掌管者，因此以斯提克斯的名義跟以冥河的名義發誓是一樣的，通常是 'I swear on River Styx...'


	11. 崛起——第三章

1

瑪麗安娜只能猜想正義聯盟的成員看著她和她的父親離開總部的時候的想法。他們嚴肅地在門口等著他們，看起來很想跟兩父女說話，但奧姆只是在他曾經的同伴們身邊衝過，好像他們都不存在一樣。瑪麗安娜打算跟隨她的父親，不過克拉克抓住了她的手臂。

「發生甚麼事了？」他問。「我們可以—」

女孩狠狠地拍走氪星人的手。「那不在你的能力範圍內。」

她同樣地衝出大門。她的父親在樓梯下等待著她，手臂上是另外一件塹壕大衣。他替她穿好它，瑪麗安娜環顧周圍看起來一模一樣的雪地，接著發現了一個問題。

「我們要怎樣離開這裏？」

奧姆打好大衣的結，在女兒額頭上輕輕地落下一吻。「用走的可以嗎？」

他們走了大半個小時。由於是第一次去陸地人的大城市，瑪麗安娜不熟路卻同時對所有東西都很有興趣，所以男人全程都緊緊牽著她的手。有人用奇怪的目光掃視他們，女孩以盯著他們作回應，最後決定黏在父親身旁，奧姆也把他們牽著的手放進他的口袋裏。瑪麗安娜發現把雪踩在腳下發出的窸窣聲出奇地安心。看著女兒不斷輕輕地踩著雪的樣子，奧姆笑了，心裏暗中決定找一天帶她去玩雪。

瑪麗安娜搶著坐在駕駛座裏，一眼就把父親想開船的念頭打消；奧姆看起來已經很多天沒有睡覺，而她才剛剛睡了不知多少個小時。窗外的景色都是一樣的，奧姆意料之中很快就睡著了。

2

「我們上一次看的醫生殺了我的弟弟。」

那時瑪麗安娜九歲。穆克可以懷孕的事已經在距離當時五年前被揭露，因此這一次他們留了在首都內，畢竟在沒有專業人士在場的情況下生產是一件危險的事，而那時候他們還沒意識到人們有多麼憎恨他們和相信絲卡尤絲的預言。況且，這次穆克的狀況非常的不穩定，需要長期打點滴去留住他將會出生的兒子，所以他們更加沒有離開首都的理由。在藥物的副作用之下的穆克渾身無力，唯一沒有被削弱的感官就是他的魔法；但魔法不是萬能的，他只能以一團團魔法的方式辨別輪流探望他的人—至少這是穆克後來告訴奧姆的。

那個醫生的名字奧姆已經不太記得（他也不值得被記起），但親王還記得他如何保持他們之間的距離：不存在的噓寒問暖、匯報時單調的聲線、換藥時不算粗暴但也不是溫柔的動作，奧姆不能說喜歡他，可是總比某些當場以「平民男性懷孕風險太高我們承受不起」拒絕提供治療的醫生好一點。瑪麗安娜還採取了額外的預防措施，在爸爸懷孕初期的時候看完了醫學詞典，記下每一種藥物的成分、作用、副作用和監管資訊，以及所有跟懷孕有關的病症，接著每天不定時駭進那個醫生的報告裏，緊密地檢查醫生的藥物裏混進了甚麼。但是這個醫生非常的有耐性，過了很久也沒有使用任何奇怪的藥物，因此雖然瑪麗安娜沒有停止入侵醫生的系統，不過她已經沒有每次見到他的時候都狠狠地盯著延續著她爸的生命的人。

他應該知道的。他們都應該知道的。

那時候穆克完成了那天的注射沒多久。他們躺在床上，奧姆在輕輕親吻他的丈夫，按壓著他那緊繃的腰部肌肉，另一隻手在他圓滾滾的肚子上打圈，偶爾掃過銀髮的男人手臂上因為長期注射產生的瘀痕；穆克已經沒有力氣回應伴侶的關心，漸漸地在丈夫的懷抱裏閉上了眼，呼吸也隨之變得平穩。奧姆正準備入睡的時候，睡房的門突然打開，接著瑪麗安娜衝了進來。

「父親，我們要帶爸爸去醫療室！」

那是那場爆炸後女孩第一次有感情地說話，因此親王完全沒有猶豫，爬到床上打算叫醒他的丈夫；發現後者沒有反應，立刻抱起他，在身後留下一串氣泡，瑪麗安娜緊隨在後。她沿途不知從哪裏掏出一支針筒，以驚人的速度抽走了爸爸部分的血液，然後轉彎把樣本呈上摩根帶領的實驗室。穆克在到達醫療室後醒來，迷迷糊糊地看著自己的丈夫，感受到對方的不安，但讓他睜大雙眼的是他**完全感受不到**他的兒子。他驚慌起來，呼喊奧姆的名字，問他究竟發生甚麼事了，說他感覺不了他們的孩子。奧姆只是搖頭說不知道，接著一陣劇痛從穆克的腹部傳來，好像有人把他由下而上劈開一樣，令銀髮的男人尖叫。發生甚麼事了？為甚麼他感覺不到兒子的魔法？奧姆是怎樣知道的？為甚麼會發生這樣的事？跟誕下瑪麗安娜的時候不一樣，這次他腹部內的鋭痛不會離開；他體內的肌肉繼續收縮，緊貼著他的孩子，但他的兒子沒有在動，所有東西都好像要壓倒他一樣。瑪麗安娜、魅斯帖，他們之間的聯繫突然被截斷；他們在哪裏，他們可能遇上了危險。不行，奧姆需要確保他們倆的安全，他為何還不去找他們，為甚麼？！有些東西壓著他的胸口，令他呼吸困難，不過這種窒息感不是物質的，不行，他控制不了，他**一定要**控制它，不然的話—

一切在那一刻崩潰。

3

「魅斯帖！」

在王宮的另一端，摩根在實驗室裏叫得嘶聲裂肺。多虧電腦的幫助，他和他的表妹很快就找到了異常的化學物，真正的難題卻是找到解藥，因為那種化合物在所有他們聯繫道德資料庫也沒有正式的紀錄，也就是說那個醫生要不自己案中研發了這種毒藥，要麼是在海洋裏無數的黑市裏取得它，而通過從醫療室不斷傳送過來的資料，表兄妹都恐怕是前者—他們不相信黑市的人可以製造這麼特定的毒藥。瑪麗安娜眼前是三個三維投影，每個都是化學書籍的電子版；文字以高速閃過，正常人是沒可能從中得到任何的資訊的，但瑪麗安娜不是正常人，她記得她的感官注意到的一切，加上她那跟一部超級電腦幾乎沒有分別的大腦，這個計畫有很大的機會奏效，而那就是摩根唯一可以依賴的。他本來想把化合物的資料傳送給所有有興趣的人，再以王子的身分命令他們找到解藥，可是他的表妹尖叫者阻止了他，提醒他不喜歡馬瑞斯家的人太多，那些人不但不會幫助他們找到解藥，還可能會蓄意給他們錯誤的結果，隨時把穆克送到冥界，所以王子現在可以做的只是不斷匯報他叔叔的狀態給瑪麗安娜聽，以及通知他的表哥。與此同時，馬瑞斯家的長子已經把兇手掀了出來，利用因為憤怒而變得強大的魔法壓制住他的爸爸曾經的醫生，同時揮舞著他的劍，在自己周圍築起了一道空氣做成的圍牆，防止那個醫生專業的同伴們帶走在穆克身上下毒的人。

「你要回來！你妹妹在找資料，能夠感應到魔法的只有你了！」

敵人撞到牆上，接著沒了動作。更多的人湧過來，擋住了王子的退路。「那麼他媽的派人過來抓住這群人！那個醫生已經在我手上，我現在被人包圍了！快點追蹤我耳機的信號，找人來增援！馬瑞斯完！」

摩根連忙捶下另一個按鈕。「父親！」

「我知道！告訴魅斯帖我在過去了！」

掛線。兒子再次聯絡他的表哥，對面傳來的聲音讓他感到自己也在震動。

「魅斯帖，我爸快要來了！」

那邊很久都沒有回應，王子發現魅斯帖可能掉了他的耳機，而事實真的是這樣。銀髮的年輕人最後不得不用窒息來威脅周圍的人，但敵人當中不缺有貴族血統的人；他們直接走進空氣裏，幾個人一起攻擊他。魅斯帖大喊，製造出漩渦把所有人推到高處，再一下子取走他們身下直到海床的水，讓他們摔個稀爛之餘還眼睜睜被塌下來的水壓倒，而那時亞瑟終於趕到現場，帶著王宮最精銳的部隊。一看見七海之王，敵人們統統跪倒在亞特蘭之戟之下，任由混血的國王處置，變臉快得令人咋舌。魅斯帖沒有心情停留看管已經沒有反抗之力的敵人，跟舅舅對望一眼就衝回王宮，為最壞的情況做好心理準備。

4

魅斯帖趕不及回來，穆克的魔法已經失控。醫療室內的醫護人員首當其衝，因為承受不了強大的魔法而化為微塵，死的時候甚至還不知道在發生甚麼事；奧姆只能在扭曲得愈來愈嚴重的空間裏抱著丈夫軟掉的軀體，盡力去想像自己也看得見魔法，但那就跟一個瞎子描述顏色沒有分別，完全不管用。通過發出白光的門框，他隱約看見武爾科在外面飄過，甚至看了他們一眼，不過他幸運地沒有走進來；親王不敢去想宰相的信號被穆克感受到的後果。他們在大約兩分鐘前、在通信設備被空間扭曲毀掉的時候跟摩根失去了聯絡，但時間已經…窗外的景物在緩慢地移動，有的物件從三維變成一條直線，接著消失不見，有的則違反物理定律地好像泥土一樣變形；幾百年屹立不倒的建築物開始彎曲，從大沉沒時期已經存在的植被化為細沙，生物長出了額外的肢體或氣管。奧姆和穆克周圍的海流變得愈來愈快，把他們緊緊壓在原地，而始作俑者此時安靜地躺在他伴侶的懷裏，雙手抱著僵硬的腹部。在毀滅之中，親王第一次感到無能為力。他親吻愛人的額頭，感受著從接觸傳過來的、隱約的能量。

'Do not worry, my love,' 他低聲說。 'I will stay with you even after the end.'

5

眼前的事物看起來跟噩夢沒有分別—非常的差和極度的虛幻。城市已經不像城市，建築已經不像建築，動物已經不像動物，人…他不用說下去了，要嗎？父親的魔法不斷攻擊著魅斯帖，混在其中的還有瑪麗安娜的絕望和焦急，逼使他需要架起厚厚的保護網才得以免受空間扭曲的影響。王宮早已換了一個樣子，房間互相往對方裏面崩塌，讓他想起陸地上三維以上空間的模型，因此他只能用瑪麗安娜的魔法辨認實驗室的大概位置。可能是運氣，可能是因為他的妹妹的存在，實驗室那翼看起來沒甚麼損傷。魅斯帖用離子槍直接在天花板炸出一個洞，找到兩個正盯著攪拌器的人形。

「你們在幹甚麼？」他問。

「解藥。」

攪拌器停下來。瑪麗安娜把上面的試管拔下來，打算衝出去，但她的哥哥擋了在她身前。

「甚麼？」女孩惱火地說。

「你這樣衝出去跟送死沒分別。」魅斯帖在妹妹周圍架起了相同的防護網。「保護自己，魔法現在是我們唯一可靠的感官，知道嗎？」

女孩身邊的魔法無限變亮，接著從天花上的洞離開了實驗室。

6

跟魔法一樣，穆克的慘叫同樣是可靠的指針。瑪麗安娜召喚自己的三叉戟，用它來打破醫療室的玻璃，不管碎片劃過她的皮膚游進去，在爸爸面前停下，找到大動脈的位置，把解藥全都注射進去。她接著看見飄在穆克雙腳中間的、毫無生氣的嬰兒，無名的火在心裏燃燒起來。親王把自己從來沒有見識過世界的兒子放到丈夫的胸口上，穆克本來渙散的眼神因此聚焦。他低下頭，看到他第二個失去的孩子，只是收緊手臂，抱著曾經是他的兒子的屍體，臉埋在奧姆的頸窩裏。魅斯帖不知何時游到了妹妹身後，而當他握著瑪麗安娜的肩膀的時候，女孩四年來第一次主動靠得更近。

7

直到圍牆出現在眼前之前的旅途都非常的順利。在瑪麗安娜的操縱下，船平穩地劃開水流，她那沉睡的父親沒有一次蘇醒過。但她看到他的眉頭是緊皺著的，應該是在做噩夢。掃瞄器掃到五架，接著七架，接著十二架確認不了來源的戰機，而它們正高速逼近；就算她踩下油門到盡頭，他們都沒可能及時到達城牆水砲的射程內。兩公里，她看見父親沒有繫上安全帶；一點五公里，她操縱水流替他扣上。

一公里，四架戰機開始開火。瑪麗安娜扭動方向盤，把船往左邊盪去。父親在頭撞到玻璃上後醒來。

「瑪麗安娜，甚—」

「坐穩了。」

猛地踩下油門，船垂直向海床下潛，避開一束束離子；離子打中了下面的石頭，變成一個個橙色的明亮火球。女孩把船駛過它們中間，碎片像雨滴打在窗戶上一樣打在船身上。船在最後一秒再次向左盪，避過一塊石頭。一架戰機撞了進去，製造出另一陣衝擊波，另一架戰機因此失去平衡墜毀。

十架。

「瑪麗安娜，通知首都防衛！」奧姆大喊。瑪麗安娜的手指馬上飛到儀表板上，連接上首都防衛，同時把麥克風調到最大，讓父親可以輕易地跟對方溝通。

「這裏是亞特蘭蒂斯的奧姆親王。(23)我和瑪麗安娜公主所在的船正在被—」向掃描結果一瞄，「—十架不知名戰機追擊。請求首都防衛增援。這很緊—」連結突然中斷，—「急。」

除了爆炸的石頭、震動的車身和引擎的嗡嗡聲，甚麼聲音都沒有。女孩很快地看了父親一眼，發現他帶著驚愕的表情坐下。他的心情不難了解—十架裝有離子槍的戰機在追著他們，而他們的船船無寸鐵，還不會有增援。

瑪麗安娜放大其中一架戰機的全息投影，隔幾秒就瞄一眼；它的設計跟普通的一人戰機沒太大的分別，只是顏色由藍白色變成銅色而已，讓她想起在科林斯遇上的那些海溝族的盔甲。往前看，城牆已經在船的右邊，也就是說他們在遠離首都，但車子的電池還有84%，足夠在這場追逐後帶他們回去。她把船向右邊吊並加速，逃離兩架快要把他們夾住的戰機，接著穿過兩根柱子中間狹窄的地方，一秒後那兩架在高速前進的戰機撞上那兩根柱子，爆炸成一團火球。

八架。

她幾乎躲避不開那塊划過衝擊波飛向他們的大塊金屬，同時感到車子的底部碰到海床。一隻手放開方向盤，關上戰機的三維投影，看見父親緊緊抓住他的安全帶，臉色蒼白。轉過頭來；眼前是一片鋪滿沙子的平原，直闖過去的話就是毫無掩護的一分鐘，如果把引擎推到最盡頭的話，45秒。在他們的情況下，那跟永恆沒甚麼分別。於是她往上拉，船垂直向上，轉動著維持一條直線，後面的戰機困難地跟隨他們。快要衝出水面的時候，一個180度的轉彎打亂了戰機們的算盤，然後四架一起相撞，逃過一劫的都被衝擊波影響到。

四架。

船直線往下衝，瑪麗安娜到了最後一秒把它拉到水平狀態。最接近他們的兩架戰機反應不夠快，被地上尖銳的岩石撕成碎片。

兩架。

一束離子擦過引擎，整輛車劇烈地震盪。掃描顯示那只傷及外殼，因此女孩並不擔心。轉彎，首都的圍牆和集中交通重新出現在視線範圍內。轉至自動駕駛模式，掏出口袋裏的勳章；站起來，用力地按下去，好像要把它弄得變形一樣，它延伸成一支三叉戟。她的計畫十分瘋狂，不過如果是她的話，成功不是沒有可能的。

「瑪麗安娜，你想做甚麼？」

他們不在任何一條線上，因此她很容易就找到那兩架銅色的戰機。他們很快就要追上他們。很好。

「坦白來說，父親，」她摸上儀表板上的其中一個按鈕，「如果剛才接我們電話的那個人是故意掛線的，我不會感到意外。」

她狠狠地往下按，令玻璃消失，在有僅僅足夠讓她出去的空間出現的那刻跳了出去，接著封住玻璃的位置，不讓父親跟隨她。她聽不到奧姆對著她大喊了甚麼，因為她已經游離了他們的車子，游離了首都的入口。

那兩架戰機向她開火，證明了她的推斷—一直以來，瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯才是他們的目標。

女孩蹬腿，向左邊的戰機衝去，把三叉戟往駕駛員一扔。它穿過玻璃，把他釘了在座位上。她爬進充滿血的駕駛艙，眼前的是普通戰機的儀表板。握住操縱桿，減速，掉到另一架戰機後頭；發射幾束離子，把它從平民引開。剩下的那架戰機掉頭，高速往瑪麗安娜衝。意識到相撞是無可避免的，女孩抓住頭側的三叉戟，它縮回成一塊勳章，及時在戰機相撞前往上游，面對著同樣彈了出來的駕駛員。他舉起不知從哪裏來的二合一三叉戟劈向瑪麗安娜的頭部，後者架起一道冰牆擋住，趁著空檔向後翻，拉遠他們的距離，同時再次按下勳章，變出她的武器，擋住下一波攻擊，兩人一同往下掉。

那個人的臉在她眼前改變成她父親的模樣。

瑪麗安娜咬緊牙關，一腳踢在對方的腹部上，在距離海床不夠一米處停下，然後大喊著向上游，三叉戟直指向夠膽偽裝成奧姆的那個人。酒紅色的武器一揮，敵人往後縮，銅色的三叉戟刺向女孩。女孩向右閃，身體因為她的動作變成水平；一踢，肋骨在腳下斷裂的聲音是悅耳的音樂，同時在他身後製造無數的冰錐，務求確保他被刺穿。一瞬間，血在水中飄散，像流星的尾巴似的跟隨著屍體往下沉。伸出手，操縱水托著武器和曾經是她的敵人的軀體，緩慢地游向城牆，感到心跳終於開始慢下來。沿途她都見不到任何增援會到來的跡象，不過那是意料之中的事。她接近城牆的時候，那些水砲更指向了她；她打算強行把它們推開，但那時候奧姆帶著他的三叉戟衝了下來，親王的身分令大砲回復原來的位置。看到女兒安然無恙，父親緊緊地擁抱著瑪麗安娜。

「你覺得自己在做甚麼？」

女孩推開眼前的男人。「去拯救自己。」

奧姆摸上女兒的臉。「我們可以一起面對的。」

瑪麗安娜搖頭。「你看不見嗎？」她的手向身後的屍體揮手。「他們在我跳船以後就沒有向你開槍—我是他們的目標。」

臉上的手僵住了。

「我也不知道原因，」女孩跟她的父親說，「不過現在我們先把屍體交給人解剖吧，雖然他現在跟珊瑚沒甚麼分別就是了。」

首都防衛接到不少人看見三個人徒身游進城市裏的報告。

8

「穆克叔叔、魅斯帖！」

在甲板上，兩個銀髮的男人同時轉身，對上看起來非常焦急的紅髮王子。摩根似乎沒了力氣，雙手拍在魅斯帖肩膀上，後者因為突如而來的重量向後斜，扶住了表弟的腰。

「摩根，怎麼了？」

澤貝爾人只是搖頭。那一刻穆克感覺到了，心裏因此罵了一句髒話。

「他的魔法，魅斯帖，」他盯著國王的兒子，徒勞地嘗試尋找一絲魔法殘餘的跡象。 'His signal's gone.'

'**Everyone's **signal's gone, sir!' 摩根大喊。「我問過所有人了，他們都跟我一樣，完全失去控水術了！」

他接著緊抱著魅斯帖哭了起來。銀髮的年輕人在背上拍了拍，跟父親對望一眼，用冰在他們中間製造出一個圓柱體，隨即被穆克製造出來的強大水壓壓碎。幸好他們的能力還在。

「你通知你父親了嗎？」前軍人問。

摩根抹走臉上不存在的淚滴。「通信被截斷了。Nothing gets in, nothing gets out. 我們被完全孤立了。」

從海洋深處，兩父子都感受到一股不屬於海溝族的力量在向上游。那個人在發動另一場攻擊，而他們的人手只有一千個失去了唯一有用的能力的士兵，以及他們倆。

「摩根，」兒子的手找上了表弟的後頸，「把所有人帶走。」魅斯帖看著父親，眼神帶上了恐懼。「我們撤退。」

王子抓住魅斯帖的手臂。「那你們呢？不要跟我說你們不會跟著來。」

信號增強，銀髮的人對望，一起從甲板躍起。

'Just GO!' 親王伴侶對著王子喊。「我們會替你們爭取時間！」

摩根轉身。

「還有別回來找我們！」魅斯帖叫道。「我們活著的話自然會跟你們會合的！」

父子同步轉向面對腳下的深淵。身後，引擎的聲音逐漸取代了從下而上的雜聲，但對於唯二沒有失去能力的人來講，除了魔法以外，一切的感官都不重要。

「來了，爸爸。」

魅斯帖張開手臂，腳下厚厚的一層水凝結成厚厚的保護罩，罩著不讓海溝族上來；在保護罩下，穆克製造無數的冰錐，穿過沒有腦子的怪物的身體。另一揮，保護罩粉碎，男人拍手，大大增加海溝族周圍的水壓，把他們壓成肉泥；年輕人誇張地在水裏游了一個圈，大堆薄薄的冰片在他舉起的手劃過的海水出現；他作勢把它們扔向腳下的海溝族，它們向下飛，敵人瞬間被切成碎片。扭動手腕，漩渦的尖端由上而下穿過腐壞的有機物，在水中形成一條蜿蜒曲折的龍；抓緊拳頭，脆弱的骨骼劈裏啪啦地折疊，尖銳的頂端化為武器埋在曾經的同伴的頭骨裏；舉起雙手，海流變動，受困的海溝族相撞，被突然出現的齒輪剮個粉碎。深紅在黑暗裏蔓延，海水染上血和死亡的氣味。

他們在做的不是殺敵，穆克發現。他們在屠宰沒有意識的怪物；沒有任何的榮耀，只有最原始的、生存的本能。

海溝族來的快，撤退也撤退得快。兩個人很快就發現周圍只剩下血和殘餘的魔法，還有穆克開始認得出是亞特蘭之戟的魔法。冰片和冰刀出現在他們倆身邊，形成一個有好幾層的防禦；魅斯帖拔出腰間的劍並把它充能，穆克接著做了一模一樣的事。他的心跳就在耳邊，而他完全不知道該預料甚麼。

一道金光閃過，一股強大的水流把穆克推開；防禦層分裂成兩半，在三叉戟可以插進去前合上，一片薄冰裂成兩半，在穆克的操縱下飛向三叉戟的主人。那個人似乎決定了要先拿下穆克，開始發動劇烈的攻擊；冰刀在他身上毫無作用，無論銀髮的男人如何盡力讓它們加速，它們都只是碰到皮膚後粉碎。穆克決定改變策略，正面對付他的敵人，一蹬腿往對方砍去，但是在途中被漩渦捲起。他無用地掙扎著，水壓在他的臉上，接著他看見了光，他被推出水面，他透不過氣，重新掉到大海裏，立即深深地吸一口氣。另一邊廂，他的兒子因為有充足的準備和練習，在敵人可以重操故技之前死死地限制了水流，形成一面無色但無垠的牆，直達海底深處，兩個人由於暫時的僵局終於看得清楚對方的臉—

—古亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲，發著藍光的雙眼；長達背部的白髮、長到胸口的鬍子，跟他舅舅一樣壯，衣著和武器的品味都跟那棵玉米一樣—

—銀髮、發著藍光的虹膜；強大而不受他控制的魔法、臉和武器的設計都跟他那群該死的祖先一模一樣—

魅斯帖大喊，幻想那堵牆折成一半，把他的敵人夾在中間；那個人一開始真的好像被壓扁似的，不過接著**消失了**，連同武器、連同魔法，就像沒有存在過一樣。王子收回魔法，閉上眼，大口喘息著，魔法往上探索，尋找他的父親。

檔案需要更新。

9

最後編輯：14/02/2056 創建日期：08/02/2056

**編號：**POI-120502

**狀態：**未捕獲

**描述：**對象是一種身高約2.2米的人形生物，身穿古亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲和攜帶亞特蘭之戟1**並熟悉控水術。它的外貌與一個五十多歲的男人相似，身形結碩，蓄長及胸口的鬍子，真實年齡有待確認**。

**歷史：**對象於22/12/2055第一次於海溝國被觀察到。(劃線)據信(劃線)對象為近來海溝族失控的元兇，(劃線)此說法有待被確定(劃線)並於14/02/2056開始積極與軍隊的戰鬥。

**附錄****120502-1****：**上述日期與所有澤貝爾人失去能力的日期相同，而雖然兩件事件的關聯未被確認，他們不太可能是巧合。至於為何[已編輯]的能力沒有消失，(劃線)由N- V-帶領的調查已經展開(劃線)由於他們現時是唯二能夠對抗海溝族和POI-120502的力量，現階段行動集中在增強他們的能力之上。

**註腳：**

1：雖然其潛力尚未被充分發揮，此三叉戟已被確定擁有亞特蘭之戟的能力。據估計，此物品之能力將於[已編輯]與國王陛下的亞特蘭之戟相同，估計屆時將會發生不輕於EA級「亞特蘭蒂斯終結」之場景。

10

一個孤獨的身影在山上俯瞰著下面的景色；景色是假的，山是假的，連他的身體也是假的。接著一道光匯聚在他旁邊，集中成一個人形，最後成為他的兄弟，他那居然擁有肉體的兄弟。

「所以呢，你的**考察**結果如何？」他問。跟凡間斷絕關聯是最難以接受的事實之一。

他兄弟眼裏的光搖曳著。「老樣子，但我他媽的相信不了那群瘋子還沒消失在世界上。」

沒有肉體的人提起幻想中的眉毛。「我還以為他們滅國了？」

嗤鼻而笑。「滅國不等於滅族啊，親愛的兄弟。」

「有多少個？」

「三個，一個的能力還被壓抑著，不過封印完全退化也不是很久後的事。」

「為甚麼不殺死他們？」

發光的雙眼居然可以透露出不屑。「你他媽的認真的嗎？」

想起對方如何被一個區區凡人剝奪能力五十多年，他決定轉移話題。「我兒子呢？」

「放心，還在他應在的地方。」

「很好。」

兩兄弟一起看著山腳下的景色。

「本來都是我們的。」他說。

「你的。我管的不是這個範疇。」

他的兄弟化為光點消失。他嘆息，閉上眼，重新回到虛無之中。

* * *

註(23)：原文是 'This is Prince Orm of Atlantis.'


	12. 崛起——第四章

1

瑪麗安娜看完了解剖報告。她沒有必要那樣做—她從頭到尾都在觀看台上，但她不相信負責的醫生；事實上，她不相信任何的人，可能除了她的雙親、哥哥和兩個教父以外。有時她會分不清現實和回憶，那時候她連自己都相信不了。這一次那個醫生總算誠實，把一切必須的資料都記錄在報告裏，所以瑪麗安娜是帶有感激地批准檔案被儲存在中央資料庫裏。揉了揉眼睛，女孩往後倚，幾乎被過大的椅子完全吞沒。辦公室本來是她父親的；奧姆在半天前的追逐受到了不少驚嚇，現在還在休息，而魅斯帖和穆克都在海溝國，馬瑞斯家主人的職位突然就落在十二歲的瑪麗安娜上。奧姆要處理的文書比她小時候少—親王的權力隨著七（其實是五：一來海溝國已經不在他的控制之內，二來迷失國度…迷失了）海之王不斷提升的能力和摩根的存在而逐漸被收回，而他大概已經厭倦了政治，一點反抗也沒有之餘還放心地把職務交給摩根。

（事實上，瑪麗安娜想了很久究竟她表哥和哥哥之間的關係到了哪種程度；他們比平常的表兄弟親密，但是除此以外就沒有了。）

一個三維投影隨著「叮」一聲出現在辦公桌上。那封來自國王的電郵召喚所有在議會佔有一席之地的人參與十分鐘後的緊急會議，沒有其他的說明。瑪麗安娜於是前往大殿，發現她是最遲的那個；她穿過低語和不友善的眼神，大刺刺地飄在梅拉旁邊，兩人中間隔了三米的距離。

「奧姆親王在哪裏？」一把聲音從人群中傳出，傲慢、無禮。

「父親身體不適，我是代替他參與這場會議的。」

另一把聲音響起：「身體不適？」

真的很無知。 'Did I stutter?'

「大家別吵了，」國王終於說話。「這是非常緊急的狀態。我們兩個小時前與與澤貝爾失去聯絡了，位處百慕達的通道也被封鎖，沒有人可以開啟它。」

澤貝爾一向是個自給自足的國家。在正常情況下，瑪麗安娜不會擔心，但這次他們失去了他們的能力，而澤貝爾人非常依賴他們獨特（至少直到魅斯帖出生前）的魔法。沒了他們的能力，整個國家就會崩潰，不，他們失去能力是昨天的事，制度已經崩潰了—不只是人，在那裏土生的動植物也依賴那裏的魔法；澤貝爾的食物儲藏量不多不少，現在這種情況下能撐個半年，如果他們懂得節制、消耗最少的糧食的話，九至十個月。

「另一個問題是海溝國。」亞瑟繼續說。「我們剛剛收到摩根和魅斯帖的報告—」報告其實昨天就出來了，不過讓他亂說吧—「澤貝爾人都失去他們的能力了。他們已經從海溝國撤軍，現在在附近的水域巡邏。」

私語再次在大殿爆發。

「梅拉殿下呢？」有人問。「她也有受到影響嗎？」

「我確實失去了我的能力，而這不是最好的感覺，」王后強而清晰的聲線令大部分人安靜下來，「但這也是我們召見你們的原因—去商討對策。」

找這群…無能的老人去商討如何拯救整個海洋？國王和王后的腦子還好嗎？

「那奧姆親王他家呢？他的伴侶和子嗣的能力有沒有消失？」

瑪麗安娜製造出一股海流，在大殿裏繞了一個圈，接著回答：「我的能力還好，謝謝。我爸和哥哥的能力都在。」

「為甚麼別人都受到影響了，你們又好好的？」

果然又把矛頭指向馬瑞斯家了。「放心吧，假如我真的有能力同時取走整個民族的魔法和遠距離封鎖一條通往口袋宇宙的道路，我會—」用水往那個人的咽喉上一捏—「確保你永遠不用為國事擔心。」

接下來沒有人說話。最後國王拍了拍大腿，拿著魔法愈來愈微弱的亞特蘭之戟問：「大家有任何主意嗎？」

在亞特蘭蒂斯二千多年的歷史裏，魔法一直都是人們鮮有涉獵的話題。她可以看看，反正那不會影響甚麼。

「我可以敲敲澤貝爾的門。我不能保證任何事，但在百慕達的通道像一道門，絕對不會無緣無故消失的。」

「你的目的？」一把新的聲音。

目的？那些人真的是沒有腦子的。「噢，我不知道，防止幾千萬人餓死是個合理的解釋嗎？」

那個人還有種看起來很尷尬。她對上了國王的雙眼，後者點頭同意她的計畫。出於禮貌，她跟他點了點頭，通過側門離開大殿，同時想著接下來要怎樣做。

她需要一艘船。她需要更多資料。她需要告訴她的父親…

2

躺在病床上的奧姆跟他的女兒一樣安靜。從他們倆上船到現在，亞特蘭蒂斯的親王都沒有說過一句話，包括瑪麗安娜告訴兩個陸地人他懷孕了的時候，包括史提芬跟他解釋掃瞄程序的時候，包括大衛把他女兒帶走的時候。胎兒的影像早就出現在螢幕上，奧姆的雙眼也的確是在那團灰色上，但海洋生物學家就知道他的心不在這裏。而他是對的—奧姆儘管已經睡了半天，眼前的景象還是模糊的，意識更因此飄到過去。

他懷上魅斯帖的時候，他們沒有超聲波；穆克懷上瑪麗安娜的時候，跟眼前差不多的照片少之又少；第三個孩子死的時候比他現在看見的稍微大一點；第四個，他們看著他漸漸在穆克的肚子裏長大；現在…波賽頓在上—

他伸手，兩根手指分別對上兩道灰色的影子。

「奧姆，是雙胞胎。」

雙胞胎。他們失去了兩個孩子，現在他懷上了兩個。

「你想保存它嗎？我指的是，照片？」

如果她知道的話，穆克會開心的，但他不能說，要等到再等不下去的時候才能說。這是為了他們的孩子的安全，奧姆告訴自己。

「不用了。」親王低聲說。「對我來說，記在心中就夠了。」

3

同一時間，大衛在努力地了解海底的情況。

「你的意識是，你居然覺得陸地比海洋安全？」

瑪麗安娜邊喝茶邊點頭。

「為甚麼？我指的是，你們可以加強保安之類的，不用上岸承受我們原始的科技。」

茶杯被狠狠地放下。

「一個民族一夜之間失去了能力，他們的國家完全失去了聯絡，同時海洋裏最野蠻的種族漸漸地從深處崛起，而你叫我們加強保安？人類—我管不了你究竟是陸地的還是海底的—現在都不長腦子了，是不是？」

「不是，不是。」輪到前海盜喝茶壓驚。有時他會忘記女孩來自怎麼樣的家庭。「不過你總不能把全家送到陸地上吧。我不相信你們可以放棄海洋，尤其是你雙親。你爸也不能在陸上呼吸。」

「這個我知道。」茶直接從茶壺飛進茶杯裏。亞特蘭蒂斯人若無其事地繼續喝。「況且，在這種情況下舉家搬到別的地方會引起很大的嫌疑。正常的情況下我會說『操他的』，然後照樣帶我雙親和哥哥到壁爐避險，但我才不會給那群沒長腦子的人一個攻擊父親的機會。」

「所以你打算獨自打通往澤貝爾的通道？」

「似乎是的。」

「你爸和魅斯帖呢？」

「在海溝國，嘗試延遲我們的死期。」

往一口茶嘆息。「好吧，我阻止不了你。你告訴你父親了嗎？」

「沒。他會明白我的。」

大衛完成了他的茶。「為甚麼你不陪伴奧姆？」

「我不希望他因為我埋藏他的感情。」

「就像在史提芬面前哭是一件容易的事似的。」

搶過茶壺。「史提芬是我的教父。」

「那是穆克和魅斯帖的主意。」

門打開，親王跟著海洋生物學家走了進來。

「怎麼樣？」前海盜問。

他多年的同伴用他的茶杯喝了一大口飲料。金髮的亞特蘭蒂斯人則只是坐到女兒旁邊，壓下想喝茶的衝動。有些事總是要說的。

「是雙胞胎。」

他們所在的船突然搖晃。瑪麗安娜及時按住了茶壺和茶杯，讓它們不要飛走。大衛發現眼前的女孩的雙眼在發光。奧姆蓋住女兒被稍微燙傷的手，後者遙距控制放在茶几上的水壺到自己手上，紅腫在幾秒內消失。她站起來，逕自往甲板走去。

那是父女要離開的暗示。奧姆跟他們預約下次的檢查，答謝了兩個陸地人，接著出去甲板上，跟女兒一起跳下去。

回到睡房，親王換好衣服就打算睡覺。懷孕真的很累。瑪麗安娜好像有別的計畫，因為她帶著微妙的表情站了在門口的邊緣；她的右手插了在褲袋裏，而父親從布料的起伏得知她在摸索著(24)她的勳章。

「怎麼了，瑪麗安娜？」奧姆拍了拍床上的空位，邀請女兒坐下，不過她連左手也插進褲袋裏，迴避著她父親的眼神。

「我會去澤貝爾，看看可不可以撐開通道。」

男人愣住了。「只有你一個？」

「對。」

「不行。」親王打算下床，接著發現自己被輕輕壓回去。他感覺被背叛了。「為甚麼要是你？」

「如果不是我的話，誰？」(25)

她的眼神是堅定的，在褲袋裏的手也抓緊成拳頭。那一刻，奧姆了解到瑪麗安娜已經到達了不會理會任何人的勸告的地步，就算是她的父親也不例外。穆克和魅斯帖有同樣的魔法，但他們還在海溝國附近，短時間內都不會回來。

「只是…不要勉強，好嗎？你會回來的。」

瑪麗安娜點頭的模樣像極她另外一個父親。

4

壁爐本來是一棟在莊園中心的大宅，周邊的土地被改變成一個很大的庭院。隨著時間過去，自然逐漸取回他們應有的位置，而到了馬瑞斯家接手整個莊園的時候，他們已經看不出庭院原來的樣子，有些植物更跟大宅連在一起。這就是奧姆找到他的丈夫的時候的環境—在一座被藤蔓爬滿的亭子之下，在一張因為長滿植物而變得柔軟的石椅上。那時候穆克的肚子非常大，他們的第二個孩子隨時會出生，他因此對魔法十分敏感，常常需要一個人靜靜。但他每次都是去同一個地方，所以找他其實不是一件困難的事。儘管一道魔法屏障防止動物游進來，他腳邊是十多隻銀色的小魚，接著奧姆發現牠們不是真實的，而是他的伴侶創造出來的魔法…東西。親王穿過屏障之後，有幾條脫離大隊，衝到新來的男人身旁優哉游哉地游著。

穆克的視線緩慢地沿著發出藍光的魚，在找到自己的丈夫的時候輕輕地笑了。金髮的男人突然加速並抱起了他，封住他的嘴唇，吞下對方因為驚訝而準備發出的、不符合形象的叫聲。分散的注意力使他無法維持魚群，牠們化為千萬光點散落在亭子裏。穆克現在側身坐了在奧姆的大腿上，腰部被強壯的左臂摟著，另一隻手不安分地從腳踝開始沿著腿撩起寬鬆的白色長袍。到了大腿的時候，銀髮的男人輕輕撐起下身，讓奧姆躺在石椅上，自己則換成跪坐的姿勢，身上的長袍在短短幾秒被撩起。作勢向上頂了一下，聽見丈夫不受控制的呻吟，同時揉捏因為懷孕變得柔軟的臀部（他在長袍之下居然甚麼都沒穿），接著繼續往裏面探。找到穆克還沒開始就不斷收縮的穴口，他伸了一根手指進去，接著兩根，接著三根，探索著、抽插著讓那圈肌肉放鬆，愈來愈深入溫軟的內裏，找尋藏在裏面的那一點，騎在他身上的人的呼吸開始變得沉重。他故意拖長擴張的過程，一來確保不會傷及伴侶，二來是想聽見對方發出的聲音。眼前的景象奧姆很久都不會忘記—他懷孕的丈夫雙手捧著漲大的腹部騎在他身上，眼簾因為情動不斷顫抖著，雙唇微張著吐息。親王看得出他在壓制著一些東西，提起一邊眉毛，壓低聲音說：「我想你叫出來，隊長。」，手指狠狠地壓在最敏感的那點上，另一隻手把他的下半身往下壓。

那聲從穆克口中脫離的尖叫只令更多的血衝到他的分身上。奧姆不停歇地按壓著那一點，逼出更多的呻吟和嘆息，發現穆克在輕輕操自己的洞的時候固定他的臀部，不讓他動之餘還抽出全部手指，轉而把忍了許久的慾望釋放出來，莖身擦過赤裸的肌膚。

「說你想要這個。」

穆克嗚咽著，別過頭去不看著他。「我…我想你進來。」

一掌落在屁股上，發出響亮的聲音。他的伴侶尖銳地吸了一口氣。「我再說一次：look at me in the eye and say from whom you want this.」

他的視線對上發光的虹膜。它們幾乎完全被瞳孔吞沒。

「我…我想你進來，」他的聲音很小，「殿下。」

收到滿意的答案，奧姆二話不說地提起愛人的臀部，在放下他的同時自己也往上頂，終於進入了溫軟的甬道裏。熟悉對方的身體的他沒有給穆克時間適應，扶著他的腰馬上就動了起來，每次進入都準確地頂上那點；在慾望周圍的那圈肌肉每次抽出時都會收縮，想要挽留體內的硬挺但無能為力。親王可以感覺到濕熱的液體從只有臨近生產才會形成的通道裏流出，加快了抽插的速度，放任自己不住嘆息著；騎在他身上的人被他操得語無倫次，口裏呢喃著太多了、受不了，到了最後更是淪落到只能哭喊和呻吟，已經組織不了完整的字詞。接著他突然大喊，穴口的肌肉絞緊，溫熱從前方的產道溢出，沒有被碰過的柱身射出種子；奧姆被對方突然的高潮殺個措手不及，在巔峰之時盡數解放在穆克體內。亭子內的光點因為澎湃的魔法脈動著，從金髮的男人失神的眼裏看來是多麼的虛幻。

過後，穆克的手摸上了前國王的大腿，而後者雖然不能感覺到魔法，他也知道他的意思，退出對方的甬道並輕拉他的手，引導他躺在自己身旁，順便整理好兩人的衣服，一起沉浸在舒適的餘韻裏，懶洋洋地接吻著、撫摸著、感覺著孩子的胎動。那時候的他們完全不用理會外來的威脅，而儘管魅斯帖隔天就會跟他們說他要瞎了，他們是在一起的。

所以為甚麼這次不行？

「瑪麗安娜要去澤貝爾重開通道。」

那不是一句問句，而是簡單的陳述。從半個星球外傳送過來的投影有點模糊，但奧姆還是看得出兒子和丈夫的疲倦。他們的眼眶出現了極為相似的黑眼圈，魅斯帖整個人更好像比上次親眼見面的時候消瘦了些許。

「你們可以回來嗎？」親王問。

穆克搖頭。「沒有其他的人了。我們是整個海洋對付海溝族的唯一陣線。不過那些澤貝爾人明天會啟程回亞特蘭蒂斯；現在的情況下，他們留在這裏也沒有意義。他們會留下三個月的物資和一艘潛艇給我們，所以生活應該不成問題。」

奧姆一點都不喜歡他所聽到的。「你確定—」

「如果不是我們的話，誰？」

魅斯帖這句話讓親王僵住了。似乎察覺到丈夫的不安，銀髮的男人在兒子耳邊說了幾句話，後者離開鏡頭範圍，然後重新看著鏡頭。

「怎麼了？」如果他在他身邊的話，穆克一定已經把奧姆擁入懷裏，或者相反，那依靠誰的反應比較快，但他們現在一個在海溝國，一個在亞特蘭蒂斯；他們之間的距離看似無法跨越。

「瑪…瑪麗安娜出發之前，她…她最後說的那句話—它跟我們兒子剛才說的那句一模一樣。」

穆克托腮，接著抹了抹臉。他的話印證了親王不詳的預感。

「我知道身為父親不應該這樣說，不過他們是對的。亞瑟的亞特蘭之戟的能力在減弱，澤貝爾人失去了他們的能力，剩下的就只有我們了。」

「海洋是個巨大的空間，你們只是三個人。你們隨時沒命的。」

「你可以在全世界同時掀起巨浪，魅斯帖可以獨力壓制一個國家的艦隊，瑪麗安娜和我都曾經差點毀了亞特蘭蒂斯。我指的是—」他鬆了鬆機械的雙手—「我們家的人—我們是堅強的。我們沒那麼容易死。就算真的要死了，我們的敵人都沒可能全身而退。」

但我需要你，奧姆很想說。這跟我們家的人的死亡機會率無關。不過他最後只是嘆息，閉上了眼。

「那我只好相信你了。幫我照顧好魅斯帖，好嗎？」

「我會的。Love you.」

'Love you too.'

穆克終止了通話。奧姆把投影機放到床頭櫃上，拉起被子蓋過自己的頭，盡量不去想外面的事。

5

「是這裏了，殿下。」

瑪麗安娜關上眼前的三維投影，游到玻璃前觀察外面的狀況。除了他們以外，盤旋在通往澤貝爾的入口所在的位置周圍還有幾百艘紅綠金色的船，有的是貨船，有的是客船，有的是戰艦，合共有至少幾千個人。那些人，連同被困在通道另一端的人們，全都依賴她的能力去回家，不管他們喜不喜歡這個事實也好。向後倚，雙手向前撥，讓自己後退；轉身，面對著馬瑞斯家第一大仇人，說了一句：「武爾科先生，suit up and follow me. 我們十分鐘後在甲板集合。」，接著直接游到甲板，因為她早就穿上了盔甲。

沒錯，她帶上了努迪斯·他媽的·武爾科—國王的命令。出發前，她的舅舅再一次提醒她她只是個十二歲的女孩，因此她需要一個成人的陪同。

「你確定你要武爾科？」

「他是最不會阻止我的人。」女孩只是回答。「其餘的人—包括你和梅拉舅母—有過度保護我的傾向；父親就更加不用說了。」我也不會帶他去那裏，她心想，不過沒有說出來。奧姆該死的在這種時候懷著雙胞胎，而她不會允許上兩次的悲劇重演—除了雙親的心理健康外，她不確定她會做出甚麼事。可能眼也不眨地毀滅亞特蘭蒂斯，爸爸做過這件事，所以她都可以。

回到現在，她把勳章握在手心，力度不足以令它變成她的三叉戟，但她需要這個動作提供的痛楚；痛覺使她清醒，也使她的心情平靜下來。

「殿下，」宰相拿著他的武器飄到她身旁，「你沒有告訴我你的計畫。」

瑪麗安娜冷冷地看了他一眼。「如果我告訴你的話，你可以做甚麼？幫助我？阻止我？趁我不在意的時候殺掉我？」在得不到任何答案的時候嘆息；仰起頭，看著頭頂上的門。「這裏是瑪麗安娜公主，請求打開甲板二的出入口。」

門滑開，溫暖的海水通過縫隙流進來。她直線向上衝，完全不理會武爾科會不會跟隨她。

6

大沉沒過後的好幾十年，亞特蘭蒂斯都以為澤貝爾消失了。這種情況在七十年後改變；那年，六艘載有六位外交官以及數百名人員的船歷史性地從他們的國家出發，穿越那時候他們還解釋不了的結界，離開熟悉的水域，尋找亞特蘭蒂斯其餘的部分。他們很快就收到令人鼓舞的消息—北方的水域由亞特蘭王的子孫統治，南方的海洋被學者們好好地照顧著；這也是三個國家如何在大沉沒後派出了聯合艦隊，開始積極搜索剩下曾經是亞特蘭蒂斯一員的人民。接著的幾年，他們在全世界不同的地方找到王國的蹤跡：有人在鹽度非常高的地中海裏，在因為熔岩而沸騰的海水裏生活；有人在被沙海圍繞的湖泊裏，時時刻刻處於大地和水源的邊緣中；有人住在地球另一處的海溝裏，過著終日不見天日的生活；最後的一群人，也是艦隊最後找到的人們，沒有人知道他們確實住在哪裏，不過他們在大沉沒後的第一次接觸是位於南方廣闊而無際的冷水裏。他們都記得自己曾經是亞特蘭蒂斯的一部分，但一嘗過自由的滋味，又有誰會自願被別人統治呢？於是他們在亞特蘭蒂斯的郊區建造了王之理事會，每年見面一次，欺騙自己他們可以求同存異。

但假象最終會破滅。漁人國醉心學術研究，以維護國家的名義疏離了他們認為野蠻的其他人；沙漠之國逃不過氣候的變化，跟乾枯的湖泊一起一去不返；鹹水國長期在艱苦的環境生存，直到活著是他們的存在的唯一意義，有的身上長出了堅硬的盔甲，有的移居到海底深處，與住在太平洋裏的兄弟姊妹們分別退化成沒有意識的怪物，成為海溝族的兩個分支；沒有人知道失落之國是何時消失的，但他們的統治者從來不會親自出席理事會。傳說是一個漁人國歷史學家打瞌睡的時候突然想起亞特蘭蒂斯是分裂成七個而不是六個國家，一句「噢狗屎！」地彈起來，接著急急忙忙地到圖書館找第七個國家的記載；記載ta是找到的，但它們用的不是文字，而是毫無章法的符號和圖案，就算是負責編寫檔案、發誓他們用了自己的語言的人，直到現在也沒有人破解到箇中的奧秘，一個有機會超越亞特蘭蒂斯成為海洋的霸主的國家從此變成傳說，連名字也被忘記。這時候剩下的只有澤貝爾和亞特蘭蒂斯兩國，王之理事會變得毫無意義；他們之間的關係也時好時壞，直到亞特蘭娜女王主動在澤貝爾陷入戰爭之時收伊梅拉·澤貝拉·查拉公主為徒，以及後者與奧瓦斯之子奧姆·馬瑞斯訂婚的時候才穩定下來；梅拉後來跟亞特蘭娜的長子亞瑟·庫瑞結婚，從此兩國不再是敵人。

事過境遷，科技進步，曾經的魔法被賦予科學的解釋—澤貝爾所在之處由異世界變成口袋宇宙，連接她和外界的通道由魔法通道變成時空(spacetime)的扭曲；本來被認為是集體瘋狂現象的失落之國的記載變成逆模因(26)的最佳例子；其餘還沒被解釋的現象，例如澤貝爾人的控水術和為甚麼只有貴族在大沉沒後留住了在水上呼吸的能力，他們的謎團雖然還在，但科學已經解釋了一部分。這二千年來唯一一件沒有改變過的事或許就是森嚴的階級制度；它在大沉沒後因為貴族與平民之間的能力變得更嚴謹，嚴謹到一種荒謬的程度—奧姆·馬瑞斯親王和穆克前將軍在公元2042年結婚的時候，他們是才第二宗正式跨階層婚姻的主角。（第一宗是亞特蘭娜跟陸地人托馬斯·庫瑞之間的，不過那時已經沒有人在意他們倆。）

世界在改變，這是不可否認的事實。還有變得愈來愈不符合邏輯，瑪麗安娜想。通往澤貝爾的通道被寫成 'GIVE UP' 形狀的線粗糙地縫起來，而眼前的景象原本應該是用來針對她的，不過她只覺得好笑。她忍著想笑的衝動，無視武爾科的警告游到離縫口半米之處，伸手勾了勾比想像中堅韌的線，同時看見了後面已經被時空吸收的魔法。如果要她解釋給感覺不到魔法的人聽，她會把這些線比喻為手術時用來縫補傷口的線，強而會很快地被身體吸收，不過這次身體是持續的時空。她再把線握在手裏，感受從中傳出來的能量；它不是常見的魔法，但女孩記得一切，記得這種感覺，記得這種從骨子裏散發出來的、本能一樣的厭惡。

同樣的能量黏附在那群被她用雨水融化的海溝族身上。

在這個時候吐出來不會有任何的好處，況且她的胃除了胃酸以外空空如也，因此她咬緊牙關，繼續傾注魔法進去那條線裏，了解到這條線已經被時空吸收了四分之一，再過四天破壞就會無法逆轉。放手，掏出勳章，向下按，酒紅色的金屬延伸成一把匕首；用魔法連接他們，小心翼翼地把利刃滑到線和時空之間的空隙，割下然後扯出一條又一條噁心的魔法線。在收集到最後一條後向後退，看見時空自行回復正常，感受溫暖的海水湧出來。魔法線因為被她的能量充滿而變得僵硬，接著裂開，從她的手臂上滑落，跟海水融為一體。她覺得自己只是做了一件小事，不過那些人已經在替她歡呼，還有人在水裏描繪不同的形狀；看來控水術也回到澤貝爾人身上了。

她在這裏的工作已經完成，因此她轉身，給武爾科使了個眼色，一起回到船上。

7

在海洋深處，一個人睜開眼。他剛剛感應到他在百慕達做的手腳被人無效化，而元兇正正是那個在陸地上殘忍地降下殘酷的雨水的女孩。看來那個瘋女人的封印只適用於一個人，對於他的後代則毫無作用，但從那個留了下來的男人的能力判斷，封印其實也維繫不了多久—永遠埋藏他的能力不是那個女人本來的目的。她死之前以為他會是贏得戰爭的唯一途徑，怎料他的孩子們都繼承了他的魔法。他也不覺得那三個人知道自己有多麼的特別；他感應到他們把自己的能力歸類在跟澤貝爾人一樣的控水術裏，而現實是他們是從根本就跟那群活在—那個叫做甚麼來著？—口袋宇宙裏的人們不同。

跟大部分的水魔法一樣，澤貝爾人的能力由他控制。他們？他們是他的首要目標不是沒有原因的。

想起他的目標，他控制腳下的怪物向上游，準備再次試探那兩父子的極限。

* * *

註：

(24)：原文是 fumble。

(25)： 'If not me, who?'

(26)：逆模因，英文antimeme，是一種具自我屏蔽性質的概念；一種透過其本身的性質，以阻止或防止他人將其傳播的概念。（定義出自SCP基金會逆模因部中心頁 antimemetics-division-hub，有興趣的話可以過去看看。時空spacetime我就在這裏不多說了；隨便上網查查也應該會有結果。）在這裏，負責編寫失落之國的典籍的人員以為自己在用已知的文字來寫，最後卻發現自己寫的其實毫無意義，成功防止有關的資訊通過文字和圖案傳播，留下的只有傳說，也是失落之國這個非常大的逆模因的漏洞之一。

* * *

簡單來說，現在亞特蘭蒂斯七大王國的地理位置和狀況如下：

亞特蘭蒂斯：北大西洋；存活

澤貝爾：百慕達（入口）、口袋宇宙；存活

漁人國：南大西洋；存活

鹹水國：地中海；存活

海溝國：地中海、馬里安納海溝；存活

沙漠之國：撒哈拉沙漠近大西洋位置；已滅絕

失落之國：未知


	13. 崛起——第五章

1  
瑪麗安娜老是想不通一點，而那就是為甚麼亞特蘭蒂斯貴為地球上科技最先進的文明，大部分住在裏面的人到了現在還會信奉不同的神明，特別是海神波塞頓。亞特蘭蒂斯每三個月就會祭祀一次這個都不知道存不存在的人，每次名義上送上大量珍貴的貢品，其實只是把它們毀於一炬而已。她曾經跟舅舅反應過這個問題，但亞瑟（和武爾科）老是說那是傳統，而海洋的資源很多，為了人民的心理安寧，他們燒得起。  
把叛國賊獻祭海溝族也是傳統，那她又不見他們把父親送到那些怪物的口中？  
是的，她讀過有關神明的傳說，不過對她來說那些僅僅是傳說而已，是無知的古人為了解釋身邊的事物而創造出來的故事。陸地上有句這樣的話：「相信宗教書籍使人虔誠，閱讀宗教書籍使人脫離宗教。」就算他們是真的存在，瑪麗安娜認為他們也不值得人們的景仰。她自己在很久以前已經對神明失去信心，無論是來自漁人國關於她家的預言還是她生命的遭遇，它們都對她的信仰毫無幫助。她也從來沒有見過她的家人跟波賽頓祈禱，她哥跟她說他們的爸爸偶爾會那樣做，在那場爆炸後就完全摒棄了這個習慣；在她看來，那是正常不過的決定。她歡迎那些聲稱所有苦難都是神明給他們的試探的人去死。  
想到這點，她出力把訓練機械人踢到訓練場的另一端。世界上其餘兩個擁有跟她一樣的能力的人都不在，她沒有可以傾訴的對象，她被迫以訓練發洩心中的不解。不畏光的海溝族、不受控制的海溝族、海溝下的那個人（對，她讀過摩根寫的檔案）；澤貝爾人失去能力、澤貝爾被封閉、時空上的手術線；逐漸失去力量的亞特蘭之戟、爸爸的兩次事故、漁人國的預言。一切在她的腦海裏纏繞在一起，成為一個天大的陰謀。最後兩點感覺上好像跟其他的沒甚麼關係，不過她就是知道有人在針對他們，就像平常一樣，只是這一次他們有所行動了。  
機械人被她切開，變成沉在地上的廢金屬。她的魔法充滿了訓練場，跟隨著她急速的脈搏在耳邊化為散不去的低鳴。機械人的殘骸在完全正常的水壓下出現裂縫，海水的溫度在升高，本來連著牆壁的玻璃在震動；這些都是魔法失控的先兆，是熟悉的感覺。  
如果這種能力可以毀滅世界，那它存在的目的是甚麼？  
她放開三叉戟，強行截斷他們之間的聯繫。深呼吸，慢慢控制魔法以安全的速度滲透牆壁以及其他物質，心跳因為注意力被分散而慢下來；睜開不知道何時閉上的眼皮，看見穿著粉紅色襯衫的加拉哈德。他單膝跪下，替表妹撿起已經回復勳章型態的三叉戟，把它還給她，歪頭示意她跟他走。瑪麗安娜累得想不出任何的反駁，於是照做了。  
王家花園不意外地是他們的目的地，畢竟加拉哈德就是被葬在那裏一個隱蔽的角落裏，上面是石造的墓碑，由上而下刻有代表著亞特蘭蒂斯的A字、他的全名加拉哈德·涅柔斯·庫瑞、還有他的生日和忌日2036年5月19日 - 2036年5月19日。瑪麗安娜弄了一尊比她的手掌稍微大一點的大白鯊冰雕，邊盤腿坐下邊把它輕輕飄到長了些許海藻的花崗岩上。加拉哈德把自己的墓碑當作椅子。  
「有些事情令你擔心。」少年說。  
「那是當然的。所有事都在針對我。」  
「包括你爸搞大了你那接近六十七歲的父親？」  
瑪麗安娜給了表哥一個「你他媽的在說笑嗎」的眼神。  
「父親懷上的時候我在壁爐的另一翼。他們在二零五五年十二月七號凌晨二時零八分做完。還有，那是個星期二。我記得的，加拉哈德。You know I remember everything.」  
「我知道，我知道。我的意思是他們真的不是時候。」  
對於他們來說，沒有事是時候。太多的威脅，太多的敵人，太多的責任；太少的幫助，太少的盟友，太少的時間。女孩躺下，頭墊在生滿植物的基石上閉上眼。她需要一個計畫，但她首先需要休息。  
「有人來的時候叫醒我？」  
一頓。「我保證。」

2  
「我想上學。」  
那時穆克還未走出流產帶來的陰霾。四歲的瑪麗安娜觀察到他如何不肯跟除了奧姆以外的任何人溝通，外人如何評價這個說自己是平民卻可以懷孕的親王伴侶，父親如何因為要在國事之上兼顧女兒和生病的伴侶而日漸消瘦，哥哥如何放棄自己的時間去減輕父親的負擔。她的年齡非常的小，但她不笨，而她得出了她家是非常的痛苦這個結論。她查過資料，參考過學校的課程和教育方式，覺得學術性的部分一點都不困難，直接上中學又好像太過張揚，於是定下了「上小學」這個目標。  
奧姆從大疊文件中抬起頭，看見自己的女兒很認真地飄在水中。放下筆，伸出雙手，邀請瑪麗安娜坐到他大腿上。  
「圖書館館藏已經看完了？」他在女孩安頓下來後問道。  
「不是。」一隻小手伸了出來，一份文件飛進裏面。親王記得丈夫說過魅斯帖又是很小就懂得運用自身的魔法，瑪麗安娜都一樣。「有些東西不是看書就能得到的，例如朋友。」  
男人慶幸公主看不見他臉上的苦笑。「你還小。」  
瑪麗安娜轉過頭來。「但我有能力。我查過了。」  
我擔心的不是這個，奧姆想。「為甚麼突然有這個想法？」  
嘟起嘴。「我想要朋友。還有親眼看看其他人的生活是怎麼樣的。」  
「我可以帶你到街上逛啊。」  
「不，我想上學。更準確地，我想上小學。」  
她看不懂父親臉上的笑容。  
「我們不如問問你爸爸，好嗎？」  
「好啊。」  
於是兩個人去了奧姆在王宮的房間。穆克躺在大床上，雙頰凹陷，眼下的陰影達到了前所未有的深色，伸出被子外的手臂失去了原有的力量，不時隨著水流的循環上下飄。無神的雙眼在看見丈夫和女兒的時候稍微聚焦了些許，但很快地黯淡下來，連應該是天生的光亮也沒有；加上臉上的疤痕，瑪麗安娜的爸爸看起來跟一個瀕死的人一樣。  
女孩聽說熟悉的人的擁抱對病人的心理狀況有正面的幫助，於是她鑽到被窩下，縮進爸爸的懷裏，鼻子輕輕擦著他的頸窩。一隻骷髏一般的手梳過金銀相間的軟髮，停在她的背上，一個吻落在頭頂。父親在她身後躺下，強壯的手臂一次過抱住了伴侶和被夾在兩人之間的女兒，微微撐起身體親吻突出的顴骨。瑪麗安娜聆聽著父親們的心跳和呼吸，感受著兩個人截然不同的魔法，思考著該怎樣告訴爸爸好。她開始覺得他在這種情況下其實給不了甚麼好的意見。同一時間，奧姆不斷嘗試令穆克舒服一點，輕吻他蒼白的臉、按摩他冰冷的手臂、輕聲說著安慰的話語；他的愛人沒有太大的反應，但逐漸放鬆的表情和肌肉告訴他，他的伴侶接收到他的信息。  
過了不知多久，瑪麗安娜在差點睡著的時候終於記起自己來的目的。  
「爸爸，我想上小學。我想交朋友，想看看別人的生活是怎樣的。我做過調查了；我可能只有四歲，不過我是可以應付的。」  
穆克把她抱得更緊，鼻子埋在她的頭髮裏，接著深深地吸一口氣。  
「我沒所謂，」他的聲音通過頭頂直接傳到女兒的大腦裏，「但答應我，如果有人欺負你，哪怕只是偷偷地弄鬆你的辮子這樣的小事，你要告訴我或者我們任何一個，知道嗎？」  
他的魔法是充滿希望的，剛好足夠包圍自己和家人。瑪麗安娜不想麻煩家人，但是她同樣地不想這股魔法消失，於是她回答一句「我答應你，爸爸。」穆克聽到後嘆息，讓沉重的眼皮掉下。  
瑪麗安娜上不上學這件事就這樣決定好了。

3  
學校生涯沒有瑪麗安娜想像中的那麼美好。第一，她的學習程度遠超課程的要求，一切都因此變得毫無挑戰性。當她的同學連拼好自己的名字都有困難的時候，她在寫一篇幾百字甚至一千字的文章；當老師在教授其他人如何加減雙位數字的時候，她已經懂得計算基本的微積分；別人還在嫌學校圖書館裏的書不夠圖案，她在列出插圖中的動物跟真實的有甚麼不同。第二，她感覺她的老師和同學們都不當她做一個人，而是一台電腦。比她年長的同學們有甚麼疑難的第一個反應就是去找她，但當她跟他們解釋的時候，他們不是聽不懂就是根本沒有在聽，過後又說她沒有解釋清楚或者欺騙他們。她向老師反映這件事，老師只是叫她嘗試了解同學們的心情，用簡單一點的話語跟他們溝通，接著完全沒有跟她解釋何謂簡單，何謂同學們的程度。過了大概三個月，瑪麗安娜觀察到同學對她的態度由當初的景仰和好奇變成了懷疑甚至仇恨。自大、騙子、虛偽—這些只是他們賦予她的形容詞的一小部分。第三，也是最要命的，是年級比她高的學生。他們有些是她的同學的哥哥或姊姊，有些是她在校內比賽中打敗的對手，有些是其他貴族的孩子；她不認識他們，他們可能也不認識對方，但「憎恨瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯」這一點讓他們團結起來，有時在她面前說奧姆和穆克（大部分時間是後者）的壞話，有時在經過的時候把她撞或推到牆上，有時好幾個人一起包圍著她，逼她到牆角，抓緊拳頭打下來。多虧她的自癒能力，她受的傷往往在她可以告訴老師之前就消失，但如果她還手的話那些人卻可以匯報給老師們聽，說她沒有理由地打他們；那些老師一次都沒有相信她，替自己辯護甚至會招來更嚴重的懲罰，所以她不再會尋求他們的協助。  
但她也沒有告訴父親們她在學校的經歷。爸爸在康復，父親在照顧國家和家庭，哥哥在解決陸地上的問題；她可以等待，而她相信他們會了解她的決定。遲些才說吧，她告訴自己。總之不是現在。  
「挺好的，」她會說， 'at least I am having a good time.'  
那天那些人邊按著她打邊叫她婊子生出來的懦夫。她覺得自己不是個懦夫，穆克也不是個婊子，不過因為她的下顎骨掉了下來，肋骨也插了進肺部導致肺出血，她糾正不了他們。她躺在地上看著那些人離開，等待著大腦上的血塊消失和被扭斷的大腿骨重新接駁，接著是裂開的肋骨和耳膜，最後是身上多處的擦傷。飄起來，修補好衣服，拍了拍身上的泥土；控制水流，收拾散落在水中的物品，修復好有損傷的，全都放進袋子裏，啟程回家。  
奧姆和穆克都相信她的謊話。足夠了。

4  
晚飯後，他們通常會跟子女待在客廳，有時會繼續工作，偶爾會在被窩裏互相依偎、愛撫。  
但把伴侶拖到睡房然後把他扔到床上？他們的癖好沒有那麼奇怪，謝謝。  
「穆克，你在做甚麼？」奧姆慌了。一股隱形的力量按著他，讓他除了抬起頭外甚麼都做不了。他看著他的丈夫爬到自己身上，扒掉他的上衣後把臉埋在裸露的胸膛裏，同時完全放開束縛。親王花了好幾秒才意識到在發生甚麼事。  
穆克在哭。  
奧姆稍微挪動他們的身體，嘗試令被子蓋在他們身上。銀髮的男人只是搖頭並撐起自己，坐在丈夫腳旁過度呼吸著。  
'We've been blind, Orm.' 他低聲說。「我們辜負了瑪麗安娜。」  
這得到了奧姆的注意。他坐起來，一如往常地牽著丈夫的手。「如何？」  
抿起嘴唇。「我⋯⋯我今天中午才恢復魔法感應的能力。我⋯⋯我不知道發生了甚麼事，但瑪麗安娜一直都在說謊。」  
「跟我們說謊？瑪麗安娜？她為甚麼會這樣做？」  
穆克搖頭。「我不知道。我只知道她身上的魔法痕跡表示她今天曾經自癒大量嚴重的傷口。魔法集中在她的頭部、胸口和大腿裏的骨折和內出血。」奧姆的心沉了下去。「她的袋子和裏面的東西也是；如果沒有被嚴重破壞，她都不需要用那麼多的魔法去修復它們。」  
親王抑制心裏直接衝到瑪麗安娜的房間問個究竟的衝動。「你指的是，她一直都在學校被欺負？」  
點頭。  
奧姆抹了抹在發熱的臉。「Fuck, 瑪麗安娜不會原諒我們的，會嗎？」  
「我不知道。」穆克聽起來快要再哭了。「我們可以做甚麼？她也感應到魔法的，這—糟糕，她是不是連魔法也感應不到了，不然的話她怎樣以為她可以瞞過我們？她知道她失去了其中一種感官了嗎？糟糕，她一定害怕—」  
「穆克，親愛的，」金髮的男人捧著對方的臉，「我們可以告訴她你感覺到甚麼。告訴她我們不怪她。而且—」一根手指壓在打算說話的唇上—「無論結果如何，我們明天就給她退學；不管其他人會怎樣評價這件事，明天是她最後的上課天。」  
「行嗎？我指的是，我半年沒有理會過她。」  
「是你誕下她的。」說罷把丈夫拖下床，接著穿好衣服。「她會相信你。」  
門打開，他們在談及的對象游進來，停在他們面前。這時奧姆極度希望她沒有聽到他們的對話。  
「明天是我弟妹的死忌。」她跟他們說。一年就這樣過去了嗎？「放學後我會在壁爐舉行一個非正式的儀式。 Just to let you know. 還有，我的學校生活很好，不用你們擔心。」然後頭也不回地離開房間。  
計畫在執行之前已經失敗了。  
「奧姆。」  
「甚麼事，穆克？」  
「明天也是瑪麗安娜的生日。」

5  
這天，小學生們在眾哥哥姐姐的帶領下參觀中學校園。瑪麗安娜發誓她的導遊發問的目的不是得到答案，因為當她答對每一個問題的時候，她就被禁言了。她的同學發出不友善的笑聲，因此她閉嘴了。  
接下來的行程進展得非常緩慢。寧靜伴隨著導遊的每個問題，而瑪麗安娜儘量觀察身邊的事物的細節去解悶，到了進入化學實驗室的時候才把注意力放在桌上陳列的工具上。差在那些工具不是用來陳列的，而是真的給小學生們做的實驗，一人一副。  
「好吧，大家每人站在一副設備前—對，就是這樣。讓我們以掌聲歡迎你們今天的化學老師，傑拉德教授！」  
一個穿白袍的男人從準備室走出來，而他的眼神足以令瑪麗安娜馬上討厭他。對著其他人，他的表情立刻變得和藹起來，接著示意教師桌上的工具，開始示範小學生們將會做的實驗。  
「好了，」他完成後說。「這是個非常簡單的實驗。指示在我身後的螢幕上，我也會在實驗室裏巡邏，你們有問題的話可以問我。」女孩知道她不屬於「你們」之一。「現在可以開始了。」  
接著的十五分鐘瑪麗安娜跟活在獨立的世界沒分別。雖然她讀過有關的書籍，親眼看見化學反應卻是另一回事，所以眼前的體驗對她來說是新奇的。最後的反應完結，她才從工具堆裏抬頭，看見她是第一個完成的。把視線投到對面的同學上，對方剛好不知如何在海底也能燒著化學物。那是瑪麗安娜第一次親眼看見火這種不屬於三種物質型態的東西，因此她只顧著盯著搖曳的火光，絲毫不覺傑拉德已經走到她身旁。  
「馬瑞斯！」  
女孩轉過頭來。  
「告訴我你怎樣點著你的桌子的！」  
眨眼。「那不是我。」  
「是馬瑞斯！」火的始作俑者大喊。「她點著我的四驗了！」  
「我一直都在做自己的實驗，何時有空管你？」  
「夠了！」教授指著門口。「馬瑞斯，你給我出去！這裏不歡迎你。」  
「但是是他—」  
「我不管。給我滾！」  
瑪麗安娜盯了她的同學一眼，接著開始游出去。反正實驗已經完成了，她得到了新的知識；傑拉德這樣的人實在不用理會。  
「看看她，」他說的話讓女孩回頭，「一個婊子和一個怪胎的孩子。怪不得上天也不想他們生第三個。」其他人都在笑。他看見她了。「怎麼還不走？」  
「從何時開始我的課堂表現跟我的雙親有關？」她問。他夠膽這樣說她弟妹的死？  
「從你夠膽走進這所學校的大門開始。一個一出生就滿口謊言的小孩是同樣地滿口謊言的雙親教導出來的。」  
「我沒有—」  
「我一開始就看你父親—當然是生下你的那個了—不順眼。一個可以誕下孩子的平民？親王殿下沒有休了他就算他幸運了。」  
「把快樂建築在別人的痛苦之上—」  
「就像兩個混血還不夠—」  
「國王陛下—」  
「宴了你父親是奧姆親王犯下的最大錯誤—」  
「你肯定—」  
「他那親愛的伴侶不如死了算—」  
'YOU IGNORANT FOOL!'  
一切變成空白。

6  
首先是閃光—它是一種令人眼花的白，足以蒙蔽所有人的雙眼，但也僅此而已，其他的它都沒有影響。一時之間，人們困惑了，因為沒有人知道在發生甚麼事。  
接著是轟隆聲—被城牆困住使它更加憤怒，令它低沉地在城市裏迴盪許久，或許減弱，或許增強，但從來沒有散去。一時之間，人們辨別不了自己所聽到的是餘音還是真實的聲音。但他們還是盲的，因此他們還在困惑著，不知道在發生甚麼事。  
然後是衝擊波—水吸收不了它的力量，牆壁阻止不了它的前進，視物質如虛空地壓到經過的一切。人和動物被困在漩渦中，植物被連根拔起；兩者都逃不過一棟又一棟倒塌的高樓，葬身在五光十色的墓碑之下。一時之間，海水充斥著慘叫，冥界和凡間的界線變得模糊。倖存的他們還是盲的，但是他們知道，當他們重新獲得視力的時候，毀滅會是他們見到的。  
最後是寂靜—它不是平靜的，不是令人安心的，而是突然的，震耳欲聾的；不但沒有抹去本來的恐懼，還讓它沉澱在人們的心裏，因為雖然他們看不見，他們知道毀滅已經完成—一種不可逆的傷害。  
在這場浩劫之中是一個男人，一個可以感受到魔法的男人。他的雙眼看不見的時候，他害怕了；他的雙耳聽不見的時候，他開始發狂似的尋找他的丈夫；他頭上的屋頂塌下來的時候，瓦礫僅僅沒有擊中他；寂靜降臨的時候，他忍不住了，大喊伴侶的名字。  
在這場浩劫之中是另一個男人，一個掌控著半個國家的男人。他被弄瞎的時候，他在準備與一所學校的校長見面；他被弄聾的時候，他在游過王宮的走廊；他被漩渦困住的時候，一堵牆倒在他腿上，把他臉朝水面地壓在下面；他恢復聽覺的時候，他聽見熟悉的聲音大喊著他的名字。  
「穆克！」他以伴侶的名字代替因為劇痛發出的慘叫。白光在散去，但他還是看不見。  
「奧姆！」一個短暫的擁抱。一雙手開始摸索，最後達到了牆壁的位置；藍色的電流閃過，腿上的重量消失。奧姆不用看也知道裏面的骨頭已經碎裂，使他短期內都去不了太遠的地方。他盲目地伸手，抹上了對方的肩膀。  
「穆克，聽我說。」他感到手下的肌肉緊繃起來。「你要去找我們的女兒。」  
「你受傷了。」  
「我知道，所以你帶上我我也只會是個負累。」顏色開始回到他的視線中。「我只能留在這裏。你沒有受傷，有嗎？」  
「沒有。」是穆克的回答。他親吻親王的額頭，叮囑他注意安全，壓制著心裏的情感游走了。獨自一人的奧姆完全失去力氣，閉上眼，還沒做好面對世界的準備。

7  
世界只剩下疼痛。向外膨脹的同時內塌縮，被拉扯的同時被壓碎，被火燒的同時被冰封；無數的刀同時在體內外戳刺著，內臟被無形的攪拌機攪碎，骨頭被逐條折斷。  
但到了極點的疼痛就是完全的空白。眼前沒有不認識的仇人，耳邊沒有敵意的嘮叨，皮膚上沒有堅硬的拳頭；她的大腦是空無一物的，她不知道這種感覺從何而來，可是她知道自己是安全的，沒有人可以碰她。  
她飄著。

8  
穆克不認得自己的孩子。他到達現場的時候，校舍已經被一個大洞取代，而上面是瑪麗安娜的信號。在洞的底部是一個外貌上跟他的女兒一模一樣的女孩，但是她的魔法信號是不同的，令男人卻步。女孩低吼著釋放另一陣能量，陌生但極度的痛苦淹沒穆克的感官，那一刻他知道他不能見死不救。他指示自己的魔法包圍對方，讓她冷靜一點，然後抱起她，一起游到醫院。

9  
「安樂死？」  
穆克花了幾秒才記得普通人是感覺不到魔法的。在這兩個星期裏，他沒有游出過醫院的大門—瑪麗安娜的魔法非常的不穩定，而他是唯一可以平復她的情緒的人。他平均每天睡不夠五個小時，但他也因此得出女孩真的是他的女兒的結果；如果要他形容的話，她的核心在那場爆炸裏被撕碎再重新拼湊，不過因此失去了部分的核心。儘管比較容易的出路是放棄掙扎並讓能量吞噬自己，他知道她在跟自身的魔法戰鬥，努力地馴服如此原始的力量，而這就是為甚麼死亡聽起來是一個荒唐的決定。  
「是的，」醫生說。「兩個星期了，令千金的情況還沒有好轉。我們上一次使用的最高劑量鎮靜劑已經是國家裏最強大的了，但是我們依然無法減弱她的⋯⋯能力。」  
'And?' 奧姆問。在桌下，他握緊了伴侶的手。  
「殿下、穆克先生，我明白你們有照顧令千金的能力，但是長久下去這樣不是辦法。」  
「所以你覺得殺掉她是最好的選擇？」穆克不不禁提高了聲線。  
「她也會得到解脫。」醫生還說。「我不知道你們發不發覺，但令千金正在處於極度的痛苦之中。」  
'Of course I fucking realised,' 銀髮的男人從來沒有這樣火大過。「我也發覺我的女兒縱使在這樣的痛苦之中也選擇跟死神對抗。」深呼吸，嘗試平定情緒。 'I can sense it.'  
「抱歉，穆克先生，你那所謂的感覺—」  
「跟一切的魔法一樣他媽的站得住腳！」穆克從椅子上彈起來，停留在水中。「如果你們已經放棄了瑪麗安娜，那我可以告訴你們，我們他媽的還沒有，就算這表示我們這輩子剩下的時間都花在照顧她和研究如何治癒她。是不是，奧姆？」憤怒一瞬間變成懇求。「你不會放棄我們的寶寶的，會嗎？」  
螢光藍對上蔚藍。奧姆慶幸他的伴侶有坦白心中所想的勇氣。  
「不，我們不會放棄我們的寶寶。」看向臉色蒼白的醫生。「我想辦出院手續。」

10  
壁爐是個好地方：它有很大的宅邸、廣闊的庭院、自然的魔法；最重要的是，魅斯帖在馬瑞斯家獲得這所莊園後第一時間種下保護網和隱形傘，確保往後沒有外人可以打擾他們。  
這就是瑪麗安娜一開始不相信加拉哈德的人原因。被允許進壁爐的只有馬瑞斯家的四個人、除了亞瑟以外的正義聯盟的成員，以及大衛和沈博士。眼前的男孩頂著一張跟國王出奇地相似的臉，還穿著滑稽的粉紅色陸地衣服和淺棕色的短褲，明顯地不是上述的任何一個人。  
「你是誰？」女孩問。這就是為甚麼她一直想隨身攜帶一種武器—去應付現在的情況。  
男孩微微欠身，面帶微笑地回答：「我是加拉哈德·涅柔斯·庫瑞，你的表哥，亞瑟·庫瑞之子，亞特蘭蒂斯王位曾經的第二繼承人。」伸出右手。「有幸遇見你。」  
瑪麗安娜沒有握著遞給她的手。「我沒有聽說過一個叫做加拉哈德·庫瑞的人。」  
「是的，」加拉哈德收起手，「因為我只活了四十六分鐘。我夭折了。」  
「那為甚麼你在這裏？你不應該在冥界的嗎？」  
「我覺得你需要一個朋友，所以我來了。」  
來自冥界朋友，這個朋友還是她那只活了四十六分鐘的、舅舅舅母從來沒有談及過的表哥。整件事聽起來很不合理，但人就是這樣。  
「證明你所說的。」  
加拉哈德再次伸出手，但這次他想要的是瑪麗安娜的平板。他在上面按了幾按，翻出了他的死亡證。女孩檢查一番，發現文件不是偽造的。  
曾經的王子得以地揚起一邊眉毛。「現在可以相信我了嗎？」  
點頭。 'But what do friends do?'  
加拉哈德笑了。伸出手，直視著表妹說：「我是加拉哈德，加拉哈德·涅柔斯·庫瑞。有幸遇見你。你想探望我被埋葬的地方嗎？」  
瑪麗安娜跟隨亞特蘭蒂斯的禮貌握住表哥的手腕。「這裏是瑪麗安娜，瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯。我也有幸遇見你⋯⋯加拉哈德表哥，and I accept your offer.」  
現在回想起來，瑪麗安娜肯定自己不會這麼輕易就相信加拉哈德的存在。

11  
「我們可以去海溝國。」  
瑪麗安娜滾到床的邊緣，讓自己可以清楚看見她的表哥。  
「你覺得我不想嗎？那會驚動父親的，而那是我最不想遇到的情況。」  
「我知道。」加拉哈德在他的床上攤開四肢。「但我們在這裏甚麼也做不了。Besides, 有人可以阻止我們嗎？」  
「沒有。」女孩想了想，接著坐起來。浪費時間可不是她的性格。  
「收拾行李吧，我們今晚起行。」

12  
奧姆崩潰了。連瑪麗安娜也失蹤了，他該怎麼辦？  
他最後找上了他的哥哥。  
「奧姆⋯⋯」  
「拜託，」親王頂著發紅的眼眶道，「幫我找到我的女兒。」 


	14. 崛起——第六章

1

對於基思來說，25年跟眨一下眼沒分別。他只記得在鹹水裏幫助他的人類朋友打敗那些巨型的螃蟹，接著感覺到並反抗突如其來的、要背叛他的衝動，然後聽從朋友的要求把他送到空中，自己就回到舒服的海水裏。他不知道他的朋友在空中做了甚麼，但當人類大軍撤退的時候，他的朋友沒有帶他回去。所以他在那裏等待著，吃著那個地方野生的動物，在不停的探索裏摸清了那裏的海床。

然後朋友回來了，而基思從他身上感到思念和抱歉。朋友替他卸下因為生鏽而變得有點不舒服的盔甲，跟他解釋已經不再會有戰爭，然後給他自由的選擇。基思問朋友究竟發生甚麼事了。朋友告訴他他這25年來都被放逐到陸地，為這麼多年來都沒有回來找他而道歉，情感裏多出了傷感。

**已經二十五年了嗎？**基思問他的朋友。**那是很長的時間嗎？**

「對於我們亞特蘭蒂斯人來說，是的。」朋友回答。「你為什麼不走？如果我死了的話你會怎麼辦？」

**從來沒有想過你會死。**基思這時候才發現。**我不會離開你的，直到你真的長眠為止。**

他感到朋友如釋重負。

然後他跟朋友的伴侶和孩子見面。前者，他叫他做朋友的伴侶，讓他想起他的主人，但他好像不認得他，所以應該不是同一個人。朋友伴侶的腹部逐漸漲了起來，朋友也常常感到焦慮，於是基思問了他的朋友個究竟。

**為甚麼你的伴侶的肚子這麼…**他一時找不到合適的詞語**—脹？**

「這叫做懷孕。」朋友告訴他。「人類就是這樣延續血脈的。」

基思用鼻子輕輕頂了脹鼓鼓的肚子一下，發現下面果然有一個小小人類的存在。

**還是下蛋方便多了。**他說。

過了沒多久他就多了一個朋友，他叫她小朋友(small friend)。小朋友好像聽得懂他的語言，不過自從某一天後她就從來沒有因此作出過任何的反應。很難相信她是朋友的孩子。

「別怪她，」朋友跟他解釋，「有些事發生了，那不是她的錯。」

**發生了甚麼事？**基思想知道多一點。

這就是他如何得知爆炸的事。他不喜歡爆炸，所以他知道它們對一個人的影響有多大。難怪小朋友變成這個樣子了。

**Is there anything I can do?** 他問。

朋友搖頭，給了一條魚他吃。

**告訴她我永遠都在，好嗎？**他吞下魚後說。**我隨時歡迎你們。**

小朋友沒有來，不過朋友不時會來，有時只是跟他說外面發生的事，有時帶著他到外面游泳；他的伴侶也會來，通常跟他說朋友和孩子們的事，還會說甚麼魔法的問題。基思很快就意識到後者是個秘密，於是他沒有跟朋友說。

這天的情況不是第一次。他在房間裏做了許久的白日夢，回過神來就發現他的朋友倚著他的身體睡著了。他記得朋友之前也會這樣做，在他找到伴侶之前。雖然他睡著了，他還是悲傷和孤獨的。

用前鰭抱著朋友，捲縮起身體。他在不吵醒他的情況下做不了太多，但他會盡他的所能保護他的朋友。

2

跟所有懷孕的人一樣，穆克在懷著瑪麗安娜的時候的味蕾也有點奇怪。其他的人可能是奇怪的食物搭配，但他？

MRE(27).

沒錯，穆克的安慰食品(comfort food)是人們說最難吃的MRE。如果硬是要他解釋的話，他會歸咎於他最早的記憶就是非常長的軍旅生涯；MRE對他來說就是童年食物在其他正常人心中的地位，一種令人懷念而安心的存在，差在MRE是可以保存很久的食物，只要在一個隱蔽的角落藏一堆，他記得的話就可以隨時拿一個出來吃。就算他後來跟亞特蘭蒂斯文明斷絕聯絡許久，之後又跟一個親王結了婚，MRE的味道到了現在還是無可取代的。

那時候他不知道為甚麼常常做惡夢；他不記得自己夢到了甚麼，不過每次他都會不敢再次入睡，害怕回到夢中的場景。他的胃會大喊著要他吃一頓，於是他就會下床，游過大宅空蕩的走廊，找到一份藏在地板下的MRE，躲在一個角落獨自吃著。隨著熟悉的味道充滿他的口腔和肚子被填飽，惡夢帶來的恐懼就會消失不見；處理好垃圾，回到奧姆身邊，閉上眼一覺睡到天亮。這種在暗中弄MRE來吃的行為不幸地成為了他的習慣，而他的儲藏量在直線下降著。他以為他會暗中訂購一批回來。

不過奧姆在那之前就發現了他的秘密。

那天奧姆本來的日程是跟魅斯帖進行久違的訓練。雖然說他那時候的主要工作是照顧好穆克，但戰鬥已經刻了在他和他兒子的骨子裏，而在世界上可以跟他們倆匹敵的除了對方以外大概只剩下穆克自己和遠在首都裏的國王。魅斯帖本來跟他說他們會出去一整天，因此他終於可以光明正大地在中午的時候窩在最喜歡的角落裏吃最令人安心的MRE。

他聽見聲音的時候，他大概解決了三分之一的糧食。他的大腦第一時間的命令是趕緊跑，但是他看見了身邊的垃圾和工具，還有自己突然變得更加圓的肚子，決定放棄第一個計畫，轉而裝作若無其事地繼續吃他的第二頓午餐，心裏卻在希望走過來的人是魅斯帖。他的兒子應該，只是應該，沒有那麼大的反應；波賽頓在上，他可能連他的父親在吃甚麼鬼都不知道。

他的希望在感覺到奧姆的魔法信號的時候落空。隔著這麼遠的距離，穆克看不清楚，不過他可以發誓他的丈夫在盯著他。他們就這樣對視了幾十秒，穆克一直在吃他的MRE，奧姆一直在走廊的另一端一動不動的。

最後是奧姆首先開口：「穆克，你在吃甚麼？」

孕夫趕緊吞下口裏的食物。「午餐。」

「不是，」親王搖頭，開始向著丈夫前進，「我指的是你的**午餐**是甚麼。」

穆克沒有回答，反而趕緊一次過多吃幾口菜。奧姆應該不會搶走他的MRE，不過如果他真的那樣做的話，銀髮的男人發誓他一定會大鬧一頓。

親王偏過頭來，終於看到包裝上的字。他的伴侶吞下口裏的食物，用最無辜的眼神看著他。

奧姆嘆息。 'Where did that come from?'

穆克在多吃一口後檢查手上的包裝，找不到他想要的資訊。「某個地方。忘了。」

亞特蘭蒂斯的前國王蹲下來。「為甚麼你要吃這個？」

「因為我很餓，」雙頰都是鼓起的，「味道也挺不錯的。」包裝開口對著丈夫。「試試看？」

最後魅斯帖一個星期後搬了半個箱子的MRE回來。當穆克問兒子他是怎樣知道的時候，他迴避了他的眼神；當他問奧姆是不是他叫魅斯帖做這件事的時候，奧姆當他的話做耳邊浪。那時候穆克還不明白他們為何會有這種反應。

十二年後，他在當年替他把MRE藏在地板下的兒子身上找到答案。

3

瑪麗安娜的船安裝了由它的主人親自編寫的人工智能，只負責自動駕駛，沒有別的用處。女孩剛剛稍微分心一點，加拉哈德就不見了，留下她一個人在不算寬敞的船艙裏做自己的事。現在聯絡任何一個她認識的人跟找死沒分別，但她的父親打電話過來了，而雖然她有權不接聽，她不願令他更加擔心。她伸出手按下接聽鍵。父親上半身的三維投影漂浮在儀表板上方，而他看起來比瑪麗安娜離開之前還要憔悴。瑪麗安娜不知道該說甚麼，所以她甚麼都沒說，等待父親開口。

「你現在在哪裏？」奧姆問。

瑪麗安娜想告訴他，他可以隨時定位它，完全不打電話過來問她，不過她記起親自回答一個問題會產生的心理作用，於是她瞄了瞄儀表板上的數據，跟他說了個座標。

父親接著給她的笑容沒有到達他的雙眼。「即是在哪裏？」

女孩發現她的父親指的是海的名稱，於是她回答了「楚科奇海。」

「所以你打算經過北方航道去海溝國？」

那是明顯的事實，她想說，不過她最後跟父親說了一句「是」。

「水面上有冰嗎？」

一個奇怪的問題，但「有，現在還沒到融冰的季節。」如果要她形容的話，在水底看到的浮冰像深色的烏雲。

「可以讓我看嗎？」

父親的請求比問題更奇怪，但好吧，她記得他的確沒有去過北方長期冰封的水域；爸爸和哥哥曾經在她稍後會經過的白令海居住多年，不過他們很少跟她說他們在那裏的生活。倒是史提芬和大衛，他們不時會跟熟悉的不速之客說魅斯帖的事，例如他最喜歡的陸地活動（是看書，因為他喜歡實體書的氣味。瑪麗安娜全心全意地同意）、他們第一次正式見面（大衛：「你知道嗎？他把一箱魚從海底發射上來了！」）。她環顧四週，最後決定把儀表板上的鏡頭拆下，駁上一個顯示屏；把鏡頭對著頭頂的玻璃，接著通過顯示屏檢查鏡頭拍到的影像。「像這樣。」她跟父親說。「看到嗎？我不確定錄影的質素如何。」

三維投影中的男人笑了。「它很好，謝謝你。」他的輕微低頭，應該是在看冰山的投影。「很壯觀，是不是？」

「比從陸上看的好多了。」瑪麗安娜同意父親說的話。在水面的冰山都是白皚皚一片的，還常常被大雪遮擋著，但在水底它們是好看的晶石(28)。

他們就這樣看著鏡頭下的冰山。奧姆很快就說他看夠了，於是瑪麗安娜終於可以放下鏡頭，把它重新安裝在儀表板上。

在她接駁電線的時候，三維投影問她：「你何時會回來？」

「你想我何時回來？」公主反問。「我沒有帶很多物資，不過我可以跟澤貝爾人們匯合；我幫助他們取回能力，他們不能不收留我，尤其是部隊的控制權在摩根手上。我也可以順便探望爸爸和哥哥。雖然他們不會喜歡我去了海溝國，但我覺得他們會…感到快樂。」

父親皺起眉頭。「你想留在海溝國？」

「此時我沒有偏好，不過我的決定可能會因為海溝國的狀況而改變。你有嗎，父親？」

瑪麗安娜讀不懂男人的眼神。「我希望你可以儘快回來。」

時間是相對的。「定義『儘快』。」

亞特蘭蒂斯的親王愣住了。她的請求有問題嗎？「父親？」

「可能…現在？」

現在？父親在想甚麼？「父親，現在折返的話會違背我本來的目的，也就是搜集跟海溝國有關的一手資料。」

「那你需要多久才可以完成搜集資料？」

「我在到達現場前都沒可能知道。」

出於一個瑪麗安娜不知道的原因，奧姆看起來有點不適。

「父親，你還好嗎？」

男人搖頭。「我還好，只是…答應我，儘快回來，好嗎？」

在這種情況下的承諾沒有甚麼實際的用途，但她不想他們的對話沒完沒了，所以她說了一句「我答應。」

她的父親終於真誠地笑了。「謝謝你，我的女兒。你想我留下嗎？」

「不用了。」女孩回答道，接著截斷通信。她不明白維繫沒有意義的通話的意義何在。調低座椅靠背，把雙腿擱在儀表板上；睡眠是個好計畫。

4

「甚麼？」

說這句話的時候，魅斯帖還沒吞下口裏的能量棒。當澤貝爾人允許他們選擇他們的物資的時候，他還提議只留下能量棒，因為這樣最省空間；穆克知道長時間吃著一式一樣的食物的痛苦，及時阻止了他的兒子下決定。

他們最後得到了不同口味的能量棒、一些要用煮的食材、數十包緊急（讀：穆克支持不住的時候）用的MRE、很多魅斯帖和穆克都覺得不必要但摩根硬要他們留下的調味料（摩根：「來，這樣就可以多點搭配了。」）。在這麼多的選擇中，銀髮的年輕人最常吃的還是能量棒，而他的父親就是儘量在海溝族休息的時候趕緊煮一頓，塞給他那食無定時的兒子。對，食無定時，因為魅斯帖現在的習慣是一感到饑餓就吃一條。

「再這樣下去的話，我們回去的時候就麻煩了。」穆克把自己的話重複了一次。「外面的世界還是存在的，而他們有『用膳時間』這回事。放棄一個習慣很容易，要把它培養回來卻是另外一回事。」

魅斯帖默默吃完手上的那條能量棒，把包裝扔進回收槽。 'Says the man who snack on Em-ar-ees.'

穆克一開始聽不懂自家兒子在說甚麼。魅斯帖掏出另一條能量棒，撕開包裝吃起來。他終於記起那種聲音了—MRE包裝被撕開的時候會發出同樣的聲響。

「那是很久以前了，魅斯帖。」男人嘆息。「況且那時的我有吃正常的食物，你是…」他愈說愈不對勁；他懷孕的時候也是不斷地吃MRE，不管正餐有多豐富也好。身為朋友，他應該沒有資格阻止魅斯帖把能量棒當作正餐，但身為父親，他還是要說一句：「好的，我知道我不是一個好榜樣，但我真的很想你別把自己推到盡頭。」

此時，一股魔法從腳下傳出。年輕人趕緊吞下能量棒，拿起桌上的劍，接著跟他的父親說：「我會生存的。」

穆克只得嘆息，跟隨他的兒子往外面游去。

5

海溝族的魔法是悲傷的，這是瑪麗安娜殺掉第一隻想攻擊她的怪物的看法。鋒利的牙齒、外露的筋骨、腐爛的身軀；那些怪物看起來的確有點駭人，但死亡對於他們來說是解脫—至少她感覺到的是這個。她帶上了高流明值的電筒，一邊高速游過一邊驅散這個畏光的種族，由空氣組成的保護層減少了海溝族接觸她的機會。因為防護層內的水壓沒有甚麼改變，她只能從愈來愈低的能見度來判斷她有多深。

然後她感覺到了。那是一種古老的、不屬於海洋的魔法。

她不知道這種魔法跟海溝族有甚麼關係，但它的存在足以驅使她加速向下游，絲毫不理她稍有不慎就會被壓成肉泥。

6

海溝族在撤退。

魅斯帖感覺到他們的魔法在往深淵退縮，而且速度前所未有地快。他和穆克漂在水中，手上是他們的武器，周圍是早就準備好的冰盾和冰刃，隨時準備應付一輪攻擊。

「他們沒有來。」爸爸跟兒子說。「但那不是我們的幻覺，是嗎？」

青年閉上眼，自身的魔法開始往下伸去，感受海溝族的活動。他的眉頭因為偵測到不尋常的事皺起來。深一點。一點。

「有甚麼嗎？」父親問。

感覺上很熟悉…噢媽的。糟糕、糟糕糟糕糟糕。他的妹妹？在海溝國？在海溝族之下？怎麼可能？

「瑪麗安娜。她在下面。」他不知道他的聲音為何會那麼平靜。

他感覺到爸爸指使身邊的冰全都指向腳下，弓起身體準備向下加速。他明白穆克的決定，但這不代表他認同他的行動。隱形的觸手把前將軍捲回來。穆克轉過頭來，對兒子怒目而視。

「你妹妹在下面！」

「我知道！」魅斯帖抓住父親的手臂。「但—」魔法伸得更深，感受瑪麗安娜現在已經穩定下來的魔法—「她現在很安全。相信我。」

「那我們該做甚麼？」

減少身邊冰刃的數目，重新排列盾牌。

「她沒可能游過來。通知父親；她的船應該在附近。」

7

派翠克不知道他何時失去時間的觀念，但他可以肯定地告訴你：很他媽的久。他不是海神，所以除非那些沒長眼的怪物游近他，他他媽的甚麼都看不見。在強大的水壓之下他呼吸不了，在那些怪物咬他的時候他逃避不了；他在塔爾塔羅斯(29)但又不是。

他想死，真的。他是戰爭之神，見識過無數種死法，所以也應該知道在這種情況下該怎麼自殺。但他不能—那是他的懲罰。是的，唆使人類互相殘殺是個錯誤的決定，不過他的父親接下來會做的比他要嚴重千千萬萬倍；他需要警告人類，他們至少要死得明白。

他那該死的、居然比他父親先得到肉體的叔叔。策略上，這件事完全不荒謬，畢竟海洋佔據整個地球的百分之七十；如果他們攻打了陸地但放任海洋裏的…生物，戰爭永遠都不會停息。想到這裏，他有時會問自己：「你不是戰爭之神，喜歡戰爭的嗎？」

他想過這個問題，真的想了很久。

他得出的結論是他他媽的不是甚麼戰神。是的，他喜歡戰爭，不過往後會發生的戰爭是一場不義之戰、雙方之間的差距太大了。而且，當—不，**假如**—他父親贏了，世界上再不會有戰爭，而那時候摩伊賴(30)知道他有甚麼下場。他可能會死，而他…不想。僅此而已。

不過被海水壓著的他現在跟死了有甚麼分別？他的叔叔很久都沒有來探望他，那些怪物也很久都沒有來嚇他了。他很孤單。還很無聊。

他看見那點光的時候，他還以為那是幻覺。除了他叔叔以外，他沒有見過有人可以來到最深的海域而全身而退；連那些怪物都會被隱形的防護罩化為氣體。那顆光球—沒有其他的文字可以形容他所見到的—像一顆流星一樣劃過夜空一樣劃過漆黑的海水，然後「轟」的一聲降落在海床上。不過，光並沒有因此而熄滅，反而維持著，漸漸接近他所在的籠子。派翠克的雙眼被刺得**非常**痛，但他不會閉上眼。他有很多年沒見過光了。

籠子裏的水突然消失，令他在來得及享受重擔被移除的快感之前就跌趴在地上。他深深地吸進一口充滿鹹味的空氣，咳嗽出肺中的海水，扭動著弄鬆全身的關節，發出噼哩啪啦的聲音。他可能哭了；他的身體還是濕的，所以他不確定。他臉朝上躺了在地上一會兒。他心裏有很多問題，但它們可以留到後面、他現在需要**呼吸**。

光球明顯地黯淡下去，變成比較舒服的亮度，提醒他它的源頭應該是位有智慧的生物。他站起來面對他的拯救者。在光線沒那麼強烈的情況下，他隱約看見一個人的輪廓，而那道輪廓向前邁步，走出變形的水球。

輪廓原來是一個提著手電筒的女孩。

她的衣服不像是人類的產物；它是一件酒紅色的緊身衣，表面像魚鱗一樣反射手電筒的光；她手上的武器—該死，是一支比她還高的三叉戟，顏色跟她的衣服相同。她的虹膜以一種令派翠克感到不舒服的方式發著藍色的光，跟來自手電筒的光一樣顯眼，而她以肉眼可見的人速度變乾的人的頭髮是不自然的一撮金、一撮銀，混在一起組成一對雙馬尾。這個髮型只凸顯她是個孩子的事實。她把三叉戟固定在海床的沙子裏，又向前走了幾步，停在籠子外。他不知道這種感覺從何而來，但這個女孩使他不舒服。

「你是誰？」戰神問。「你怎麼來到這裏的？」

小孩用那雙發光的眼睛把他從頭到腳打量一遍。這時派翠克才記起他的現況—渾身濕透，身上的衣服是一塊早就霉爛的破布；不是他平時見人的打扮。

「**你**怎樣來到這裏的？」女孩反問，加重了「你」字的語氣。「在這種水壓之下，連亞特蘭蒂斯人都會受傷甚至死亡；你不是亞特蘭蒂斯人，你卻還好好的。」

神祗發現他的答案無論如何都會聽起來很不合理。他需要多點時間來思考，於是他轉移話題到：「你是亞特蘭蒂斯人，對不對？你為甚麼沒有受傷？」

女孩盯著派翠克。男人感覺到身上的衣服開始變乾，腳下的泥土也是。現在他舒服多了，但他不會墮入對方的陷阱（如果她有的話）。

亞特蘭蒂斯人開始說話。「我只是孤立了一團接近陸地的水，把它帶到這裏。」她聽起來比較像喃喃自語，而她到了現在還沒跟他有過眼神接觸。「這樣，我受到的水壓就不會因為深度而增加。你呢？」

戰神對亞特蘭蒂斯人的認識不多，因此他只能憑直覺判斷女孩是否在說謊，但她聽起來不像是。現在他需要的是對方接受事實的能力。

「請叫我做派翠克。我很久以前跟我父親作對，輸了以後就被他困在這裏作為懲罰。我叔叔連同那些怪物負責看守我。」

「你的叔叔。」女孩重複道。「他控制海溝族？」

海溝族。派翠克覺得這是適合的名字。「我不知道。我想大部分時間他都放任他們不管，只是近來才重新帶走他們？」

「帶走他們？」

「有時他們會咬人。」他的腳因為幻痛而抽搐一下。「不過上一次已經是一段時間之前了，所以我想P—」他剛好阻止自己；資訊要逐點逐點來—「我叔叔帶走他們了。」

「那是三個月前，是不是？」

「你覺得我在這裏可以維持時間觀念嗎？」

亞特蘭蒂斯人頓了頓，沒有作聲，接著從手電筒裏拆出另一個燈泡。它在她往上面點了幾下後綻放光芒。

「這個，」她向前走，拿著燈泡的手伸過籠子的鐵欄，「會模仿日夜而隨著時間自動調節光暗。在沒有日照的情況下，一個人會跟隨一個四十八小時的睡眠規律，但這個是二十四小時的，所以我不知道你會跟隨哪一個。這是我現在可以給你的；你需要光。

「我現在要走了。我答應了我父親儘早回去。我會回來的，可能會帶一點傢俱和衣服。」

戰神接過燈泡。這個孝順的孩子說得對：他需要光。

「謝謝。在你走之前，我該怎麼稱呼你？」

女孩的眉頭皺起。原來派翠克不是唯一一個在隱瞞事實的人。

「瑪麗安娜就可以了。你有沒有甚麼特別想要的？」

瑪麗安娜。這個女孩的名字居然從他而來。

「A clock will be nice. 謝謝你，瑪麗安娜。你救了我。」

一個水球在瑪麗安娜身後形成。女孩後退進去，直到只有她的臉是唯一露出來的部位，一顆耀眼的光球上的一點。

「事先聲明，我救你是為了一個目的。」

帶著稚氣的臉消失。派翠克通過籠子看著光球從地面向上飛，逐漸變小，最後完全消失在他的視線範圍內。

他開始準備分階段的解釋。

8

他們終究沒有跟瑪麗安娜說很多話。她在他們身旁衝過，在慢下來後看見她的父親和兄長在她的船旁邊。

「下面有人。」她跟他們說。「他說自己叫做派翠克，但我不認為那是他的真名。不是亞特蘭蒂斯人，不過可以在高水壓之下完好無缺。說他認識那個人。」

「你指的是，下面還有人？」魅斯帖趁著對方不在意的時候把她檢查一遍。沒有受傷，只是用了很多的魔法。很好。

'Come here.' 穆克擁抱他的女兒。「當你哥哥說他感覺到你在下面的時候，我嚇壞了。」他放開瑪麗安娜，雙手搭在她的肩膀上。「你父親知道嗎？」

「我沒有跟他說，」還是那樣的誠實，「但他應該知道的。」

爸爸給了兒子一個眼神。看來他們又要跟奧姆好好傾談了。

「爸，」瑪麗安娜擺手，退到她的船前面，「我答應了父親會儘快回去。如果沒甚麼事的話，我現在走了；我會跟父親問好的。」船的玻璃消失，她坐到駕駛座上。轉過頭來，跟旁邊空白的座位說：「走吧，加拉哈德。」

海溝族這次騷動真的不是時候。

9

'P.'

'P?'

「對，P。」

跟表妹相處了這麼久，加拉哈德已經習慣奇怪的對話。

P。「這個字母有甚麼奇怪的？」

「派翠克。他說他叔叔帶走了海溝族，但在他說『叔叔』前他發了個P音。」

派翠克。瑪利亞說過派翠克是唯一擁有肉體並在凡間行走的神祗，但那個P字指的應該不是派翠克(Patrick)。「一個人說錯字很正常啊。」

「他在隱瞞甚麼。」

「他五分鐘前才認識你，憑甚麼跟你坦白？」

「有道理。」

接下來的幾分鐘只有引擎的嗡嗡聲。

「瑪麗安娜。」

「在。」

「你會回來的，是不是？」

「我可以不回來嗎？」

「你願意留下你的父親？」

沉默。

「有時，犧牲是必要的。」

加拉哈德覺得自己這次匯報完畢後會問許多、許多的問題。

* * *

註：

(27)：MRE為Meal, Ready-to-Eat的簡寫，而MRE本來指的是美國軍隊開發的一種野戰口糧，特色為輕量化但內容物完備。

(28)：冰山在水底的部分是藍色或者綠色的，詳情請看這裏。

(29)：塔爾塔羅斯，英文為Tartarus，是希臘神話中冥界的最底層。惡人死後會來到這裏受到永遠的懲罰。

(30)：摩伊賴，英文Moirai，是三個希臘神話中負責編織人與神命運的絲線的女神，因此也被稱為命運三女神。


	15. 崛起——第七章

我回來了⋯⋯

* * *

1

派翠克可以感覺到自己的能量在恢復。現在的他已經不用把所有力氣投放在生存上，他開始感覺到其他的東西。耳邊海水流動的聲音，腳下的沙子，身上骯髒的衣服，籠子中心發著微光的燈泡；曾經，這些都是那麼的理所當然，而現在它們是恩賜。

雙手握住一根鐵枝，嘗試徒手弄凹它但不成功。看來他距離完全康復還有一段很遠的距離。

打開手掌，貼在一臉的鬍子上，讓上面的毛髮消失，直到剩下的只有一排短短的髭鬚(moustache)。這個他做得到。過長的頭髮也同樣地被弄短，變成比較舒適的長度。

他只希望瑪麗安娜會帶著承諾了的物資回來。他要儘快離開這個地方，否則人類—眾神曾經引以為傲的創造—將不復在。

2

冥府跟亞特蘭蒂斯是個截然不同的地方。亞特蘭蒂斯位於海洋，因此一切都是潮濕的、冰涼的，海水在陽光之下變成一種加拉哈德覺得很舒服的顏色。雖然來自陸地的污染破壞了不少海洋生態，但在這片無垠的深藍之下是充滿生機的。海床上是大沉沒時遺留下來的古蹟，建立在這些古蹟之上是五光十色的、由不同種類的建築物建成的城市，而那些建築物是好看的流線型。

冥府是完全另外一個世界。是的，他現在屬於地下的王國，不過這不代表他喜歡那裏，就像瑪麗安娜身處亞特蘭蒂斯人之中但鄙視他們一樣。冥府最上層是伊利西恩(Elysium)，一片永遠光明之地，被眾神所挑選或被判為正直的人都會來到這裏；伊利西恩之下是水仙平原，平凡人死後在巖石隱約發出的光之下無盡地遊蕩；接著，在遙遠的深處，相傳一枚銅幣需要九天九夜才能從地面掉到下來，是塔爾塔羅斯，當中的黑暗連流動的熔岩和飄浮在空中的無數火把都不能驅散。惡人或得罪了眾神的人們都會在這裏接受永遠的懲罰。亡靈無時無刻被折磨，超乎想像的怪物在此遊蕩，頭上因為有限的光線而只剩下影子的晶石不時掉落，好像在嘲笑地上的囚犯連蓋婭也背叛了他們。這個地方充滿慘叫的空氣是乾燥高溫的，令加拉哈德整天都覺得快要流鼻血、皮膚快要龜裂。連眾神都懼怕此地。

瑪利亞的堡壘就在這片寸草不生的土地正中間，以主人心中的形象而造，被一條熔岩護城河包圍。呈中世紀城堡風格的建築主要由褐紅色的磚頭組成，無煙火把為陰暗的走廊和房間提供照明。但不要被它古老的外觀騙到了—加拉哈德不知道瑪利亞是如何做到的，不過他可以肯定地告訴你，這棟堡壘**充滿**著不斷更新的科技。

他上司的辦公室就是個好例子。推開沉重的木門，一個人會走進一間呈長方形的辦公室，較長的那邊往左右伸展。它的樓底有六、七米高，零碎的火把在下面飄浮著，照亮天花上的浮雕。左右兩邊的牆壁上各有一個足以一個人站在裏面的黑曜石壁爐，上面又是精美的浮雕，如果你沒有被栩栩如生的怪物嚇到的話。它們裏面的火從來沒有熄滅過。左手邊的壁爐前是一張長石桌，接近壁爐的那半被科技佔據，桌面下埋藏了複雜的電路和電子設備，無時無刻飄浮在上面的是不同種類的三維投影；遠離壁爐的那邊是各種紙張和實物，全都是冥府多年來積累下來的文件和文物。瑪利亞在大腦卡住的時候會電子化它們。右邊壁爐正前方兩米多是一張四人沙發，跟兩旁的扶手椅呈C字形。中間本來只有地上的橢圓形酒紅色地毯，不過現在上面多了一張瑪莉亞從來不用的矮茶几，跟長桌一樣由一整塊黑雲石雕成。加拉哈德後來在中間放了一盆馬纓丹。堡壘的主人沒有提起過這盆從地面上來的植物，但現在一盞燈長期照著它，而它在人工的燈光下的葉子是一種健康的綠色，也開了花，有黃色的，有橙色的，更有加拉哈德最喜歡的粉紅色。他就這樣坐在茶几上，盯著瑪莉亞照顧的唯一一棵植物等待她的到來。

眼角瞄到的動作使他抬頭。面對著壁爐，左邊陰暗的牆角多了一副之前不存在的儀器。走近一點，他看見它由十多層層金色圓環組成，而全部都在自行轉動。其中兩層後來停下來了，但其他的並沒有。他發現接近外層的那個金屬環上有個三叉戟的符號，而較裏面的那個上面的是交叉的劍和長矛，跟迷你三叉戟成一條直線。他本來想看看其他的環有甚麼符號，但瑪利亞的聲音把他嚇了一跳。

「那個東西終於動了。」

加拉哈德不應該跳動的心臟跳了一下。轉過去，瑪利亞的確站在長桌科技和實物的交界，身上一如往常是那條好像會吸收所有光線似的低胸無袖及地黑長裙，下垂的左前臂有一半被不同款式的金手鐲或手鏈覆蓋，拿著一本書的右手戴了兩枚金色戒指；她的頸上是一條金造的幼項鍊，鍊上掛著一塊鑲鑽的月牙形飾物；他在這個角度沒法看清楚，不過他可以發誓—看，他猜對了，她的確戴著一雙懸掛式耳環，鑲石的兩道金就這樣掛在耳殼上，連上耳珠的那點銀。可能是瑪莉亞本來就是橄欖色的皮膚，可能是她的氣場，所有的金飾都沒有使她變得俗氣。

「這個是用來做甚麼的？」加拉哈德問。

瑪莉亞走近還在自轉的儀器，盯著停了下來的那兩個環幾秒鐘，最後滿意地哼了一聲。「哈帝斯的玩具。它被帶來的時候已經在他的起居室待了幾個世紀，而他最近才注意到黃銅環上的標誌，問我可否修好它。我試了好幾次都以失敗告終，想不到這個方法居然成功了。」

這…沒有回答他的問題。「恭喜你，瑪莉亞。但這是用來做甚麼的？」

「我不知道。」她應該是注意到加拉哈德臉上的表情，因為她補充了：「當然，我有幾個猜測，不過現在要給你一個肯定的答案是沒可能的。」走到最遠的那張扶手椅坐下。「輪到你了。How is the ocean doing?」

亞特蘭蒂斯人決定躺在沙發上。「瑪麗安娜去了海溝國，在馬里亞納海溝的那個。因為有些東西擋住了我前進，我沒有跟隨她下去，轉而在外面等著。海溝族沒有把我當作一回事。她很快就會來了，跟她爸和她哥說海底有人，而那個人不是亞特蘭蒂斯人但還活著，更可以介紹自己。」瑪莉亞的臉跟他說「繼續」，所以他說：「那個人叫自己做派翠克。他還說現在控制海溝族的那個傢伙是他的叔叔，這個叔叔的名字以『P』聲開頭，而被關在海溝下是他爸給他的懲罰。你認識的人內有誰符合這些條件？」

瑪莉亞轉動右手上的戒指一次、兩次，接著視線由自己的膝蓋轉移到牆角的儀器上。

「謝謝你，加拉哈德。我現在知道這個很像渾天儀的儀器的用途了。還有，請提醒瑪麗安娜提防那個控制海溝族的男人；如果有機會的話，也請告訴她一場戰爭是無可避免的。」

壁爐上的浮雕開始活過來。

「你現在可以走了，加拉哈德。我們最遲一個星期後見面。」

那是青年要離開的暗示。

3

澤貝爾人的軍隊全數回來了。魅斯帖和穆克的船得以回到停機坪裏，而他們都不再被迫在狹窄的船艙和看似無盡的深淵作出選擇。摩根體貼地給他們分配了只是一門相隔的房間，跟澤貝爾人住在一起；魅斯帖本來不喜歡太多人在一起，但經過多天只對著自己父親和海溝族的生活，他生平第一次歡迎不認識的人跟他說話，包括很多請他替他們答謝瑪麗安娜的人。

他父親說得對—回歸文明是一件好事。

「武爾科還打算調查你們三個，」摩根周圍的海水因為蠢蠢欲動的魔法而發亮，「說要維護亞特蘭蒂斯的安全。他媽的安全—把你們撤離前線根本就是漠視亞特蘭蒂斯的和平。」

「所以是誰阻止了武爾科？」穆克逐漸幫助摩根散開他的能量。「亞瑟？」

紅髮的王子笑了。「父王？不。他過度依賴他的宰相。終止調查是我外祖父下的命令。」

「涅柔斯？」魅斯帖坐在桌上。澤貝爾的國王叫停了亞特蘭蒂斯的調查？

「他堅持要亞瑟那樣做。說瑪麗安娜在沒有義務的情況下拯救了澤貝爾，證明她不是背後的元兇。現在他**非常**喜歡她。他還打算親自跟她道謝；如果我收到的消息是正確的話，他已經在前往亞特蘭蒂斯的路上了。」

「說起瑪麗安娜，」穆克看起來有點不安，「我想回亞特蘭蒂斯一會。」

兩雙發光的眼睛轉向他，在房間內陰暗的燈光下更加顯眼。

「瑪麗安娜只有十二歲。正常情況下，奧姆不會讓她自己出去，何況是獨自一人去海溝國。」他看著兒子繼續道：「而我懷疑奧姆是否知道她真正的計畫。」

魅斯帖嘆息。「我想我們不用懷疑了，要嗎？」

「不用。」輪到摩根嘆息。「但為甚麼叔叔沒有阻止她？」

「可以嗎？」銀髮的年輕人反問。

「不。」他的父親回答。「我可以走了嗎，like, now? 我知道這並不緊急，不過—」

'This **is **urgent.' 摩根的語氣聽起來比穆克的還堅定。「回去吧。Take all the time you need.」

前將軍划水。「我會儘快回來的。」

魅斯帖搖頭。「我寧願你把所有問題解決才回來。」

穆克轉身對著自己的兒子。「你確定所有的問題都有解決方法？」他聽起來好像被打敗了，好像他未能完成任務一樣。

兒子給了他一個殘酷但誠實的答案。

4

「殿下，涅柔斯國王想見你。」

瑪麗安娜從容不迫地最小化(minimise)桌面上所有的三維投影。兩天，她回來了兩天，但她還沒有跟父親見過面，而她才開始覺得一回來就開始準備下一次出行是個錯誤的決定—他需要她的支持和幫助，他不應該獨自一人。幾個小時前她收到從兄長的來電，說爸爸會從海溝國回來一段時間，所以她想對於父親來說，事情會好一點。魅斯帖沒有提及任何原因，這使瑪麗安娜預感那是跟她有關，不然的話就是爸爸發現了父親懷孕的事。兩種情況都對她不利，因此她決定她要迅速行動。

可能她太專注於手頭上的工作了，她完全不知道澤貝爾國王會來的事。

「涅柔斯？」她問。帶來信息的是個澤貝爾人，這個公主從她的魔法信號得知，而瑪麗安娜直呼一國之君其名的行為讓她的臉變成跟頭髮一樣的紅色。「他不應該先見國王嗎？」

「陛下堅持要先見你。」

她向後倚，動作令她本來已經碰不了地板的雙腳退得更後，整個人都幾乎陷進了辦公椅柔軟的椅背裏。比較有禮貌的決定是答應跟澤貝爾的國王見面，不過此時她不能過度鬆懈。

這不代表她曾經鬆懈過。

「大伯知道涅柔斯會先見我嗎？」

澤貝爾人吞了一口水，打斷了兩個人的對視。「亞瑟王對此沒有意見。」

瑪麗安娜需要不停提醒自己眼前的人只是在跟隨命令做事，不然的話她大概已經說了類似「那他徵詢我的意見了嗎？」的話，而那時候不但她不滿的對象不會聆聽到她的意見，一個無辜的人也會受了她的氣，還隨時會把這件事告訴全澤貝爾。

「你的國王何時準備好？我還有其他的事情要解決。」不代表不見面省下的時間會有很大的影響，但她不必跟一個外人解釋。

「陛—陛下—在外面。」

警報在心裏響起。「誰告訴你們我在這的？」

侍從沒有回答，看起來更加不舒服了。

「我問你，誰告訴你們我在這的？」她感覺到自己的表情變冷，到了一種可以令澤貝爾人猛地一顫的地步。不過對方還是沒有回答她的問題，所以公主繼續施壓道：「不要強逼我把它變成一個命令。」

「是—是亞瑟王，殿下。」紅髮女人結巴地說。「他告訴我們，我們可以直接來找你。我們—我們沒有冒犯的意思。」

原來如此。她知道她很忙，但她決定先…拜訪一下亞特蘭蒂斯的現任國王。「不知者不罪，冒犯的不是你們。請告訴你的國王他可以進來了。」她聽見澤貝爾人顫抖著鬆一口氣，接著點頭後轉身回去。「還有，膽小的話別幹這行。」

她不預期也收不到一個答案。

澤貝爾的國王在侍從出去的同時進來。正常的禮儀是站起來迎接對方，但涅柔斯的神態和動作是輕鬆的、隨意的，他也沒有穿上任何的盔甲，所以公主只是把自己往上推，直接在辦公桌上游過。他不是看不起瑪麗安娜就是視他們的地位為同等，而公主希望是後者。

「瑪麗安娜公主。」

「涅柔斯國王。」

澤貝爾人的手可以在公主的手腕上完全繞一圈，不過她肯定的是對方放輕了握腕的力度。倒是瑪麗安娜預計了對方不會給她任何的差別對待，於是用盡了一個十二歲女孩能夠擁有的力量握緊了澤貝爾國王的手腕，感覺他的脈搏在手掌跟手臂連結之處嘭、嘭、嘭地跳動。

幸運地，涅柔斯很快就鬆開瑪麗安娜的手，抬頭環顧所在的房間，視線然後才重新投到亞特蘭蒂斯人身上。那時她已經坐在辦公桌上了。

「你父親的辦公室？」紅髮男人問眼前的女孩。「他在哪？」

「在休息。他不舒服。我大伯沒有告訴你這個嗎？」事實上瑪麗安娜完全不知道她的父親在做甚麼；跟那個侍從一樣，這一個澤貝爾人也不需要知道真相。「還有請坐下吧，殿下。」她差點忘記了這點，接著馬上指示國王身後的茶几和沙發。

涅柔斯坐在瑪麗安娜左邊的沙發上角落的位置。「所以你接管他的工作？」

他意料之中地沒有回答她的問題。「有其他人嗎？這不是我就是不知道多少天的文件和責任積聚給一個剛剛康復的病人。你為甚麼拜訪我？」

「正式的感謝，如果要我形容的話。」

「感謝？」澤貝爾國王？感謝她？「為了甚麼？」

國王臉上的笑容消失，轉而用嚴肅的眼神來看她。她說錯了甚麼？

「我不知道你是忘記了還是甚麼，」俯身過來，好像那樣會拉近他和亞特蘭蒂斯公主之間的距離似的，「但是你的確拯救了我的國家。」

瑪麗安娜的右腳踝跟辦公桌狠狠地碰撞，比想像中小的撞擊聲提醒她她此時是赤腳的。

「我們失去了所有的能力，通道被鎖死，基礎建設在我們眼前崩壞；」涅柔斯繼續說；「你短時間內趕到，解除了我們身上的抑制，讓魔法回到我們的身體和國家之內，我們因此得以逆轉這件事造成的破壞。我的意思是—」亞特蘭蒂斯人想她看起來一定很疑惑—「你拯救了幾千萬人的性命，瑪麗安娜。我永遠都回報不了你那時候所做的事，所以我現在來跟你見面—是來表達我的感激的。」

公主的腳早就不再晃動，因為她需要專心在組織句子之上。「通道那時候被縫了起來，我只是把線剪開而已。」

國王對於女孩聽起來非常理所當然的答案感到有點不可思議，不過奧姆·馬瑞斯親王的女兒就是如此，因此他只是點頭示意他明白她的話。

「今後如果你有任何的要求，我會儘量實現它。」

有些在瑪麗安娜眼中的東西改變了，而它讓涅柔斯感到恐懼。與此同時，公主的大腦是矛盾的；一方面，她想利用這種難得的權利解決很多的問題，另一方面她卻不想趁火打劫。她想起了那一年幾乎認不出的爸爸，以及那段時間給他的身體帶來的影響（到了現在穆克還沒恢復到生病之前的水平，史提芬在看過他的各項指標後說完全康復是沒可能的了。），然後又想起在海溝國的、跟魅斯帖戰鬥的那幾百個澤貝爾人。如果她有求於他，現在不是時候。

不代表她不可以提早提出條件。

「我現在只有兩個要求。」女孩在辦公桌上挺直了腰。「一、不要對馬瑞斯家帶有敵意。」這個是為了保險。「二、替我找一個叫做安西婭的人。我想你還記得她是誰，還有對我們家做了甚麼。She is among you, 所以我想你們應該會找得比我順利。」

「找到以後呢？」澤貝爾人聽起來有點不安。那就是說他記得。

瑪麗安娜眼睛滾到天花板想了想。「把她帶到我們這裏；只有我的父親們有資格處理她，但如果他們不想的話—」整個房間的燈光好像暗了下來，而涅柔斯希望這只是心理作用—「我會。而且會讓她生不如死。你能夠做到嗎？」

他找了甚麼上身？國王心想。「如果我們找不到呢？」

冷笑。「你盡力吧。」

他感覺自己不再受到對方的歡迎，所以澤貝爾的國王儘量不顯得狼狽地離開了奧姆親王的辦公室，想著該如何找一個已經消失許久的人。

瑪麗安娜一個後翻坐回辦公椅上，打開所有三維投影清點這次的物資。

5

奧姆不知道他在床上浪費了多少時間；水裏的交通由稀疏變得繁忙再回到稀疏，三維投影顯示一項又一項的工作從代辦事項清單(to-do list)上消失，身下的床單變得愈來愈不舒服。他應該至少起來在房間裏游幾圈，可能叫僕人送來食物，但他—不能。他甚麼都不想做。好吧，他在思考該如何對穆克隱瞞他懷孕的事，不過一天幾乎要過去了，他唯一的方案還是「裝作正常」，雖然自己一點也不。

奧姆·馬瑞斯，亞特蘭蒂斯親王、前亞特蘭蒂斯國王、前海洋領主，不知道該如何隱瞞一件事。

他早就開啟了請勿打擾，但他的手機還是響了。伸出手，翻開床頭櫃上的手機，看見來自瑪麗安娜的短信。

**-****現在出發前往海溝國****-**

-Again?為甚麼？-

**-****跟進上次見到的事****-**

-甚麼事？-

**-****現階段不清楚** **你休息吧****-**

-不等爸爸回來？-

**-****上次已經見過他了****-**

**-****現在只會是暫時的見面** **真正讓他回來的唯一辦法是解決海溝國的問題****-**

**-****不談了** **我要駕船** **別忘記跟史提芬約檢查****-**

突然乏力的手鬆開了電話。

6

**「她要來了。」**

虛幻的宮殿裏，一個沒有肉體的靈魂跟他的兄弟說。兄弟很想跟對方說他知道，不過他最後決定閉嘴。就讓他自負下去吧。

**「你應該知道該怎麼做吧，是不是。」**

是，他們有千千萬萬的方法對付那個女孩和她的家人，不過這並不代表它們能夠在短時間內解決他們。他們—不是，是**他**而已，其他人早已經沒了肉體—上次對付像她那類的人是超過五十年前，而那場糾紛—不，那才不是一場戰爭—持續了幾**千**年。

他們以為那足以把那群礙事的魚完全剷除，但實際上呢？

「好像我會忘記幾千年的戰鬥似的。」

**「這會是另外五千年的開始嗎？」**

這就是麻煩的地方。那群魚的生命力該死的頑強。

「They do not even realise what kind of power they possess. 上一次我們對付的是一整個國家，這一次他們有三個人，一個還不能完全發揮他的能力。他們根本不足為懼。」

宮殿因為憤怒而晃動。**「上一次，你讓一個女人打到血肉無歸！」**

「那是—」

**「你跟我說你滅亡了她的國家，那又怎樣？還是有人生存了，還跟亞特蘭蒂斯人生了兩個遺傳了他的能力的孩子！如果你現在不解決的話，過沒多久還會多兩個！」**

他感覺自己汗毛倒竪起來。「多兩個？我不是解決了—」

**「殺掉兩個胎兒不代表他們的雙親會停止**製造**他們！」**

該死。「多少人知道？」

**「你是擁有肉體的那個，****figure it out yourself.****」**

又把責任推給我了？「是的。還有其他的事情嗎？」

**「有。不要讓她和我的不孝子達成共識。你想到後果的。」**

「我穿過不了她的屏障！」

**「那在她身上做手腳！」**

宮殿在他可以回應前倒塌，露出不見底的深淵和醜陋的怪物。

他當初為甚麼接下這個位置來著？

7

在一片永遠陰暗之處，十圈黃銅在不斷地轉、轉、轉。


	16. 崛起——第八章

1

「你這樣跟你哥和你爸有什麼分別？」

最後一件行李—一塊被捲起來的充氣床墊—被瑪麗安娜拋到船的後座上，在水裡畫出一道完美的拋物線。她大可以用控水術把它們整齊地疊在座位，但是她有的是位子，就算行李之間存在巨大的縫隙，也不會有太大的影響。她爬到船頭坐下，從高處俯視亞特蘭蒂斯的國王。「你覺得呢？」

「你父親需要你在旁。」亞瑟聽起來是有誠意的，替瑪麗安娜剔除直接走人的計畫。「上次你沒有告訴他就自己出發，你知道他有多擔心嗎？更何況是去海溝國。至少等到穆克回來吧，那時候才出發也不遲。」

「我比較喜歡早點解決這個問題，那時候就我們家就不用分開了。效率是最重要的。」

「就算代價是自己的父親？」

不只是父親，她想，還有我的弟妹。當然，她的大伯不知道這件事，現在也不是告訴他的時候。況且他也沒有資格說她—他除了留在亞特蘭蒂斯每天檢查亞特蘭之㦸以外什麼也沒做，至少在海溝族這方面是的；沒了亞特蘭之㦸賦予的能力，他的缺點馬上就顯露出來了，一件在瑪麗安娜心中是可笑的事情。如果傳說是正確的話（雖然它們很少是），可以說連他們的祖先拋棄了亞瑟。

可悲。

「不儘早解決海溝國的問題的代價可不只是一個人。既然你什麼也做不了，那就讓我代替你吧。」躍進駕駛艙內，開始檢查所有儀器。「還有，可以替我告訴父親他不用來找我嗎？我會回來的。」

「根據我的觀察，他比較喜歡你待在亞特蘭蒂斯。」

「根據我的觀察、你跟我父親最近溝通了不夠五分鐘。」

說罷，她關上駕駛艙玻璃，採下油門，揚長而去。

2

海溝族最近這幾天都很平靜，平靜得令魅斯帖有一種不祥的預感。他們的魔法明顯地被抑制，活動微弱得連雷達也不太能夠偵測，海流不尋常地平靜。是的，他們經歷了頻繁的地震，不過身在板塊之間的縫隙，這是預計得到的，它們的程度也不足以讓他們擔心。

好像故意要他們鬆懈一樣。

奧姆親王的長子此時有更重要的問題需要解決。穆克在這種時期回到亞特蘭蒂斯的唯一目的就是探望和了解奧姆和瑪麗安娜之間發生了什麼事，但他的妹妹在這種時期再次出發到海溝國，這不禁讓王子聯想到她其實是在逃避問題；情感與人際關係對於公主來說是可避則避、可無則無的兩回事。他承認這種態度造就了她辦事迅速的能力—跟一件事和有關的人士完全脫離情感確保了判斷的客觀性。

「瑪麗安娜的預計抵達時間？」他問電腦。

「四十五分鐘。」

他唯一希望的是他們家全都可以從這件事全身而退。

3

無論那個叫做瑪麗安娜的女孩在他的籠子上加了什麼防護魔法，它都一定不是隨便一點三下九流的能量，因為過了這麼多次的地震，他叔叔還是破壞不了屏障—沒有東西可以掉進去，沒有巖石可以掩埋他，再強的海流也不能使它顛倒或者翻滾；比起籠子，派翠克所在的空間更像一所微型房屋，如果他拋開外面流得像瀑布一樣的水的話。他決定在恢復了靈視的那一刻馬上看看她從何而來，前提是那時候她還沒跟他說。

來自燈泡的光因為時間的關係是幾乎看不見的，不過身為神明的他不但完全沒有睡意，還可以隱約感覺到瑪麗安娜的魔法呈指數增長—她來了，就在他的靈視開始恢復之時。

派翠克短暫的狂喜被海溝族膨脹的魔法打斷。

4

瑪麗安娜首先注意到的是，海溝族的攻擊性這天異常的高。她考慮過上一次使用了的方法的效率會降低的可能性，不過那些怪物好像都得了自殺傾向一般，不情願但不顧一切地向著她衝。

看著它們因為強光而起泡的皮膚，死在三叉戟下應該是它們的唯一解脫。思考這些行為背後的原因可以留待她完成衝下去之後。

我的叔叔，一把聽起來很像派翠克的聲音在她腦海裡說，這些都是他的好事。

她把它收到腦海裡的一角，留待穿過海溝族後才跟本人商討。為了加快燙死怪物，她提高了泡泡內的水溫，而儘管死亡速度的確快了許多，這並阻止不了它們推進。還要邊尖叫著這樣有多痛苦邊做。

「你如果不想死，就不要過來；你如果討厭強光，就不要過來；你如果很痛，我可以告訴你我的路程是直線向下，應該足夠讓你們迴避了。你們如果真的想死的話，那就不要投訴。你們**好煩**。」

本來只用於發洩不滿的話語居然讓瑪麗安娜迎來平靜。

**Promise? **一把聲音在公主耳邊迴盪著，而它的主人聽起來很懼怕她。

她嘆息。她何時能夠跟海溝族溝通了？「當然。你不騷擾我，我不騷擾你—很簡單。」

**別燒我們。**

「那就不要吃我。還有接近水面的那些人。還有海底的那個人。」

**下面的那個人是壞人。我們應該可以吃他的。**

「先不要吃他。如果他真的是個壞人的話，他會是你們的食物。」

**我們很餓。**

「等待下一次吧。I did not bring any this time.」

**Promise?**

「我以冥河之名發誓。」雖然冥河應該不存在就是了。

跟海溝族之間的距離變遠。她關上燈，但為了以防萬一依然維持身邊的泡泡。

她回家後會有很多很多的事情需要跟其他人解釋。

5

頭頂上只有微弱的燈光，但派翠克身處的大廳是明亮的，而且以一種奇怪的方式晃動著，這加上呈藍綠色的一切就是他發現他在海底的主要原因。聲音在偌大的空間裡迴盪著，而儘管他一開始聽不清楚那些人在說什麼，他知道他們在吵架。

「一個月前發生的悲劇足以證明瑪麗安娜可以為亞特蘭蒂斯帶來嚴重威脅。」

熟悉的名字令本來模糊不清的視線變得清晰起來。看似是王座的結構中間坐著一個長頭髮、上身穿著跟手上的三叉戟一模一樣的金色的盔甲的男人（他的衣著品味有待探究）；他的右側是一個穿著綠色緊身衣、頭戴黃金冠冕的女人，跟她火紅的長髮行程強烈的對比；他左邊的、也是剛剛說話的男人，派翠克一眼就不喜歡他。他看起來像那種會不擇手段取得自己想要的一切的人—紅髮(Red-hair)和閃閃盔甲(Shiny Armour)在掙扎著，但他的眼裡沒有絲毫的憐憫。

台階下的人們更加繃緊。站得最近的男人手執銀色的三叉戟，頂著一頭梳得整齊的金髮，比天空更藍的雙眼醞釀著風暴，旁邊是一個長得像紅髮和閃閃盔甲的混合體的年輕人；他們身後站著一個臉上有兩道疤痕、雙手都是義肢的人，而他正單手抱著一個女孩—一個看起來只有兩、三歲的瑪麗安娜—另一隻手顫抖著不去碰掛在腰間的劍。在疤痕臉(Scar Face)身後的地上，一個年紀跟紅髮二號(Red-hair No. 2)差不多的青年盤腿坐著，跟疤痕臉一樣出奇地帶威脅性的眼神沒有離開過橫放在大腿上的劍。

「你會懲罰一個只想保護自己的孩子嗎？」金髮非常火大。

「她三秒之內殺掉了超過三千七百人。」左手人平靜地回應。

「通過一種她控制不了的力量。」紅髮二號向前走了一步。'Please, Vulko, is this how you want yourself to be seen in history? A man who punished a girl for what she cannot control?'

「所以你承認她的力量並不穩定？」

「不是—」

「她五歲。With proper training，一切都可以受控。你的計畫—也是**至少**把她放逐—對事情不但完全沒有幫助，還可能—」玩劍人(Sword-player)抬起頭，視線對上武爾科的—「帶來不良後果。」

「魅斯帖—」

金髮想說的都被大廳裡所有護衛同時掏出武器的巨響掩蓋。他、魅斯帖和紅髮二號一轉眼間包圍了疤痕臉和瑪麗安娜，前兩者的武器指向外面，後者的雙手和雙眼發光。

「所有人放下武器！國王的命令！」

「你們都馬上停下來！」

「六年了，你還是學不懂禮貌。」

國王、紅髮一號和武爾科的話疊在一起，因此都達不到原本的效用。派翠克發現連魅斯帖的雙手和雙眼都在發光。

「六年了，武爾科，你還是不清楚我們的力量有多強大。」

瑪麗安娜充滿稚氣的聲音在寂靜的大廳裡顯得猶如雷鳴。沒有人夠膽移動半寸。

抱著她的男人發出一聲非人的大喊。

大廳劇烈震動。海水迅速沸騰。穿著純白盔甲的守衛一個一個化為光點，直到人們只能看見光。

派翠克腳下的大地消失，讓他只能掉下、掉下—

6

派翠克背部撞上柔軟的沙，衝擊使他睜開不知道閉上了的雙眼。瑪麗安娜上一次給他的燈泡達到了最明亮的光度，但它不是唯一的光源—籠外還有一柄更刺眼的電筒，而拿著電筒的正是現實中的瑪麗安娜。她湛藍的雙眼此時帶著真正的關心，不過男人唯一能想到的是在靈視裡面的她，那種不帶任何感情、看起來不在乎世界被毀滅的眼神。

He falls straight into a vision.

7

有了心理準備，這次他著地時沒有那麼狼狽。他正站在一間臥室的角落，一張床靠在房間另一端的牆壁，躺在床上的是看起來病得很重的疤痕臉。派翠克向前走幾步後看見了在男人的臂彎裡熟睡的瑪麗安娜。

這發生在上一場靈視後沒多久後。

金髮穿牆而入，身上已經沒了先前穿著的盔甲，三叉戟也不知所終。他沒有走到床的另一邊正面面對疤痕臉，而是直接坐在他背後，一隻手放在對方的手臂上，另一隻手漫無目的地撥著床上兩個人的頭髮。疤痕臉把瑪麗安娜抱得更緊，令金髮停下了動作。

'They hurt her,' 疤痕臉抽噎著說。派翠克有種感覺他在哭，但海水帶走了一切痕跡。「我不是故意的。」

金髮的喉核滾動了幾下，不知道是嚥下了口水還是憤怒的言語。「我知道。」他最後低聲說。

臂彎裡，瑪麗安娜突然開始咳嗽，疤痕臉—派翠克腦海自動填充了「穆克」這個名字—連忙替她掃風，女孩也很快平靜下來，換了個姿勢繼續睡覺，眼睛沒有睜開過。穆克閉上眼，把鼻子埋在女兒（別問他他是如何知道的）的頭髮裡，深深吸了一口氣，然後就沒有動，應該是打算睡了。

奧姆—金髮—彎下腰，親吻穆克外露的耳朵。

「穆克，我發誓…」

8

派翠克最後沒有告訴瑪麗安娜實情。無論公主目睹他被捲入靈視的時候看見了什麼，她沒有詢問，只是向身後的交通工具—類似陸地上的汽車，這是她的解釋—揮了揮手，說她帶來了她覺得必要的傢俱，然後在男人回答前就轉身走到還在水裡的船，開始卸下駕駛艙裡的物品。他提醒她有些明顯地沒可能穿過鐵支之間的縫隙。作為回應，女孩緊緊抓住兩根金屬，手指關節發白，接著往後一扯，做了一件派翠克百多年來都不成功的事。

「別走出來，」她警告道。「你叔叔已經知道我破壞了這個籠子，你出來的話我們別旨意活了。」隨即開始把傢俱扔進去。沒什麼東西做的派翠克摸索著將一切恢復它們原本的模樣。一張自動充氣床墊、一個枕頭、一張被子；一張椅子、一張連抽屜的小書桌；一面全身鏡、一塊電子鐘（他是趁著瑪麗安娜走第二趟時才用了些許靈視來看看這條金屬造的三角柱體是什麼來的）、一塊公主解釋說是平板的東西。她還給了他一本說明書，一本真正的、可以翻開的書。靈視確定瑪麗安娜花了很多功夫在這本摸上去不像書的書上。

「接著。」('Catch.')

派翠克一隻手抓住向他飛來的東西，平板說明書還在另一隻手裡，銀色的包裝在他的手心中嘶嘶作響—配給口糧，他想。他不需要飲食，但他突然覺得自己很掛念食物在口中的感覺。跟著瑪麗安娜的動作，他們先後撕開包裝，取出裡面的餐具（派翠克上一次接觸人類文明的時候它還沒有名字；它現在叫「叉勾」，而海底有類似的工具只是意料之中），直接開始吃起來。

他在第一口後關掉了自己的味蕾。

「你是怎樣承受到這種味道的？」

「習慣。」是女孩的回應，語氣異常地平淡。「告訴我，派翠克，」再來一口MRE，「剛才發生什麼事了？」

他儘量裝作沒事眨了眨眼。「什麼事？」

吞下口裡的食物。「你看見我的時候像見鬼一樣。你接著暈倒、躺在地上痙攣。你醒來後一句話也沒說。你在想一些事。」放下包裝，會發光的藍眼直視派翠克的雙眼。「我還感受到強大的魔法從你身上散發出來。」

Shit，男人想。他知道她不是在瞎編，所以她不但是亞特蘭蒂斯某個地方的公主，還有這種力量？她是誰？她從何而來？

「不如先跟我說你的假設？」

「為什麼？To delay the inevitable?」

「你也沒有告訴我一切。」

「我們共處的時間不超過三十分鐘，其中超過一半都在搬運傢俬，我憑什麼跟你和盆托出？」

他嘆息著放下還沒吃完的MRE，突然失去了僅餘的食慾，眼皮同時變得沉重。揉著眼睛時，他看見了更多跟瑪麗安娜有關的影像—一個失勢的親王、一個曾經的將軍、一個生錯身體的王子、一個其他人看不見的朋友；無數睡不著的夜晚、用不完的力氣，行動著、戰鬥著，完全沒有鬆懈的時刻。

And she's only twelve.

「聽我說，瑪麗安娜，」他抹走不知道何時凝結在臉上的鹽粒，「我以冥河之名發誓，我不會背叛你的。」

瑪麗安娜笑了，一下帶著蔑視和懷疑的聲音。「我出生前，漁人國因為聲稱來自波賽頓的預言而追殺我爸和我哥；我出生後，其他神祗的預言都或多或少叫人們殺掉我和我的家人。如果那些神祗真的存在的話，我父親又沒有得罪他們，告訴我，為什麼我—我們—會被這樣對待？加拉哈德—」她的視線放在派翠克身後某處—「給我出來。我不知道這個籠子會不會自我修復。」

派翠克轉身，看見了一個先前都不在的少年；及肩的髒金色頭髮、蜜糖色的眼睛、淡粉紅色的T恤、短工裝褲—瑪麗安娜的繼表哥加拉哈德。

他散發著冥界的氣息。

「他有椅子，表妹。」('He's got a chair, cousin.')

「你來自冥界。」

兩個男人同時說。青年走到表妹身邊，衣著跟她明顯是亞特蘭蒂斯風格的顯得格格不入。她的姿態是放鬆了些許，不過那是轉瞬即逝的，沒過多久就塌了下來，恢復了平常的克制；那是她對派翠克的預設(default)表情。

「我知道，派翠克。我知道。」她說。她從口袋掏出勳章，召喚了一支三叉戟—它的魔法不友好得讓派翠克不禁抽蓄、向後退一步—然後以它為支撐盆腿坐在地上。「你也坐下吧；我有種預感接下來的對話會很漫長。」

儘管有一張穩定的椅子，派翠克還是坐了在地上，好讓他們的視線在同一水平上。加拉哈德做了同樣的事。

「你會告訴我你的假設嗎？」男人重複他的問題。

有些東西在加拉哈德手上搖曳。他按下一顆按鈕，一顆不大於一點的燈泡開始閃爍，血紅的燈光忽明忽暗。「發誓你只會說出真相。」

派翠克瞇起眼。「我們一起發誓。」

「**我們**發誓。」被冥界氣息圍繞著的青年說。

瑪麗安娜的視線轉移到曾經的囚犯上。他只得說「我們發誓。」

「我們發誓。」

再次按下按鈕。「完成錄音。」已經死去的王子聽起來像在跟公主報告。

女孩把三叉戟從地上拔出，放到自己的大腿上。「其實不難。」

9

跟丈夫面對面坐下，穆克發現他根本無話可說。他不知道瑪麗安娜是怎樣做到的，不過本來長達兩天的路程被她縮短到不足十八小時，他的大腦因此有大量（甚至過量）時間去思考眼前的問題。而他發現事情很大可能沒有解決方案—它們實在太大、太久遠，就像亞特蘭蒂斯的制度一樣，想改變也不知道從何著手。

但他回到了亞特蘭蒂斯，回到了奧姆的身邊。帶著陰影的眼睛、蒼白的臉、無色的嘴唇—親王沒有好好照顧自己；比印象中柔軟的身軀、熟悉的曲線、跟平常有微妙區別的魔法—這些變化喚醒了他腦海裡的記憶，一段來自三十多年前的記憶。

他圍繞在奧姆腰上的手臂收緊。的確，丈夫身體的變化還沒有很明顯，不過有關的跡象都在。

'You are with child.'他在丈夫耳邊低聲說。他的心情只能以狂喜形容，但他把它壓住了，用他自己上兩次的經歷埋藏在大腦深處，強迫自己面對現實。

奧姆的回應因為前將軍肩膀的布料變得模糊。「對不起。」

穆克不喜歡他身上悲傷的魔法，所以他親吻奧姆，希望它可以消失。「為什麼要道歉？」他問。「保護自己並不羞恥。」

親王搖頭；推開丈夫，坐在床邊，不敢面對發著藍光的虹膜。「是怎樣的？」手無意識地摸上自己的腹部。「你失去你的孩子們的時候。」

理論上他是沒可能淹死的，可是那一刻穆克覺得自己呼吸不了，一種肺部被壓縮的感覺。誰能忘記那種超乎想像的痛苦，不論是肉體上的還是心理上的？

「嘿，嘿，」突然，奧姆的臉出現在他眼前，捧著他的臉，眉頭因為擔憂皺著，「對不起，穆克，我不應該問的。」

嘆息。搖頭驅散殘餘的記憶。「不是你的錯。如果是我的話…我也想知道那—這—是怎樣的。要緊的是(First things first)：瑪麗安娜。」

「對，」雖然親王的語氣表示他幾乎忘記了穆克回來的主要目的，「瑪麗安娜。」接著就似乎無話可說。

前將軍坐在丈夫身旁。「她有跟你說他在海溝國做了什麼嗎？」

搖頭。

「她去了海床。直接向下游。我一開始知道的時候，魅斯帖差點拉不住我。」

「海溝族呢？」

「讓她下去了，出於某種原因。她還說她在海床上找到一個叫派翠克的人。」

奧姆的眼神是純粹的驚訝。「一個人？在海溝國最深處？」

「不知道，我什麼感覺不到。我嘗試用魔法證明她的說法，但海溝族阻止了我。」

「她是不是因此而回去…那個地方了？」

「應該是的。」

「不過為什麼？」

「她沒有跟你說？」

「沒有。她—」他頓了一頓，差點嚥不下一聲啜泣。穆克還是發現了。「那時候是深夜。我睡了。她—亞瑟說她一回來就搜羅裝備，收拾好就出去了。對不起，我不應該吃藥的—」

「你吃了藥？！」

「一顆。只是…用來幫我睡覺而已，不會影響到—。那個禮拜我沒有一晚睡超過兩個小時。」

'Gods, Orm!'

「我知道。對不起。」

「不，那不是我的意思，只是…」

「別擔心我。她發了短信給我。我們談了幾句。」

「瑪麗安娜的短信…它們並沒有提供任何有用的資訊，是不是？」

點頭，把手機遞給丈夫。跟平常的對話一樣，他們的女兒的信息短得可怕。**-****不談了** **我要駕船****-**。穆克知道他的嘴唇的一角在向下翹，因為他知道瑪麗安娜的船是自動駕駛的，尤其是她已經去過海溝國一次，她大可以翻出上一次的航行資料，把一切交給—正如她自己所說的—一個完善和複雜得不是非常成功就是徹底失敗的系統(31)。

穆克把手機還給奧姆。「我…我不能保證任何結果，」雙手握著丈夫的手，「不過我會嘗試跟她談。什麼都可以。我們—」嘆息—「There must be a way to solve this.」

「如果她讓我們幫她的話。」

「**不管**她讓不讓我們幫她。」

10

其實不難。

我就跟著時間線走吧。我想你已經知道了，亞瑟掌權後，父親被逐出海洋。是爸爸自己一個從亞特蘭蒂斯游到阿拉斯加找回他並把他帶回海洋的。他們定居在一個叫亞普里安的—村子？小鎮？我沒去過那裡，所以我不清楚哪個詞語比較適合。哥哥就是在那裡出生的。不夠一個星期後，一隊漁人國士兵找上了他們；漁人被打敗了，但為了保護哥哥和爸爸，父親選擇回到陸地，接著就消失了二十五年。

這是第一個線索。由於位置偏僻、所在的海域陸地人活動頻繁，不多人知道亞普里安的存在，就算知道也不會選擇住在那裡。所以絲卡尤絲是從何得知這個地方的？她又怎麼知道她的殺父仇人住在那裡的？等等，先聽我說完—你應該想說，亞瑟是七海之王，可以控制海洋裡所有沒有有感知力的生物，例如軍隊使用的鯊魚、正在遷徙的鯨魚、在珊瑚礁裡活了千萬年的珊瑚，他想監控自己的同母異父弟弟有多難？這可以是他給絲卡尤絲復仇的機會。問題是他沒有。事實上，他流放爸爸的時候下了最後一道命令，也就是找到他的弟弟，把他帶回海洋，沒有後果。我不能說我很了解亞瑟，但他絕對不是一個偽善的人(a hypocrite)。你也可能說，可能是絲卡尤絲復仇心切，自己找到奧姆呢。有另外一點我非常肯定：漁人國的軍隊只有普通軍人；一向崇尚和平的他們早已經放棄了其它範疇的發展，其中包括間諜網。他們以前多年來都沒有離開過大西洋，所以就算他們有記載亞普里安，他們也沒可能知道父親們定居在那裡。我在這裡先不說漁人國是怎樣找到我的父親們的；對，我有答案，不過為了不浪費口水，我會連著之後的兩點一起說。

回到時間線，我們快進(fast-forward)二十五年。這二十五年—四分之一世紀—來，漁人國都沒有麻煩爸爸和哥哥。當然他們很快地被迫回到亞特蘭蒂斯，而這裡就是我們的第二個線索，原因除了我剛剛說的那幾點以外還有他們用的毒素，害爸爸失去右前臂的那種。十四年，人們從我出生開始前就開始分析它，到了這天也沒有結果；它連基本物理定律都不遵守（雖然亞特蘭蒂斯很多事物都不就是了）。表哥曾經以交流的名義查詢漁人國的學院。結果呢？還是什麼都沒有：沒有紀錄，沒有結果，沒有人跳出來承認責任。另一方面，那時候絲卡尤絲當著所有人的面說是來自波賽頓的神諭說姓馬瑞斯的會跟眾神作對、會毀滅亞特蘭蒂斯。你叔叔的名字也是P字開始的。亞特蘭之戟的物料是波賽頓鋼(Poseidon steel)，給亞特蘭蒂斯人在海底呼吸的能力的是跟亞特蘭之戟有關的實驗；現在控制海溝國、專門針對爸爸和哥哥的是一個手執亞特蘭之戟的男人，而他的魔法信號跟前幾天截斷澤貝爾蟲洞的那幾根線一模一樣。他是波賽頓是不是？不用說了，你的表情已經告訴了我答案。不如輪到你了，好嗎？我相信你會比我更清楚一切的來龍去脈。等等我，不好意思，我手機響了，應該是父親們…

「時間剛剛好。」

「表妹，我們要走了！波賽頓他—」

「既然你都知道這麼多了，」派翠克站起來，「那你應該知道你們的敵人有多強大了吧。快點，or Atlantis will be lost forever.」

瑪麗安娜手上的三叉戟旋轉一圈，縮小成一塊比指甲稍大的勳章。她的魔法活躍得發亮，是兩種不應該在一起的魔法的結合版。

而這種魔法讓派翠克感到畏懼。

* * *

註：

(31)：pardon my Chinese, 這裡的英文是a system so refined that it either succeeds or crashes and burns. 我的中文繼續在退步。


	17. 崛起——第九章及終章

第九章

1

在澤貝爾人集體慘叫之前，魅斯帖已經感覺到有些事不對勁。瑪麗安娜變了質的魔法在下面某處，但如果要他解釋究竟是什麼出了問題，他又解釋不了；除此以外，他還隱約感覺到現在已經熟悉的信號—加拉哈德，無論他是什麼也好，也就是說他的妹妹不是獨自一人。

他只希望瑪麗安娜的魔法足夠她撐過這波攻擊。

他心跳加速著跪在地上、摩根跌坐在的位置旁邊。亞特蘭蒂斯王位的繼承人正嘗試但不成功地用無力的手臂撐起變成軟泥的身體，顯示著魔法活動的藍光在他眼中像快要熄滅的燈一樣閃爍著，好像控制不了自己的能力似的。

「發生什麼事了？」魅斯帖問，儘管對方還在嗚咽著。他在一隻手抓住他的手腕時差點釋出了一股能量。

「那個男人。」摩根的聲線沙啞。「那個控制海溝族的男人，我們的能力來自他。一千多年來我們自由地使用神明賦予的魔法；現在他想把它收回。」

魅斯帖不知道該如何回應王子讓人費解的話，於是他只能做他懂的事—走到最近的電腦終端(terminal)傳送求救信號。

「你嘗試站起來，聚集你的人。」他扶起已經開始從震驚恢復的摩根。「求救信號已經發送給所有亞特蘭蒂斯艦隊，正在等待回應。我會保護戰艦。」

「自己一個？」紅髮青年聽起來有點生氣。「又來？」

沒有受到影響的王子一隻手抓住對方的肩膀，另一隻手指著密封艙大概的位置：「看看你自己，失去魔法對你做了什麼。你身體夠強壯，不過其他依賴魔法的澤貝爾人呢？外面是地球上七成的海溝族群，在一個比你父親還要強大的敵人操縱著，你確定你要出去送死？你的人需要你。」

如果摩根是普通人，他已經在魅斯帖尖銳的眼神之下退縮；不過他是澤貝爾的王子、亞特蘭蒂斯王位的第一繼承人、魅斯帖的表弟。這不是他第一次陷入這種情況。

「好吧。」他後退一步，看著對方的手臂垂下。此時他才看見他的肌肉有多繃緊。「神明保佑。」

魅斯帖轉身開始離開，又停下，轉過頭來，平淡地跟摩根說：

「你還不明白嗎？我們從來沒有得到過神明的保佑。一切都是我們的幻想而已。」

2

首先是慘叫—它是澤貝爾人的哀嚎。他們感覺到跟祖國的連結斷裂，連同他們之間的聯繫斷絕了他們的能力，對他們的肉體、文化、歷史來說根深蒂固的能力；奪走它對他們來說就像霎時砍去他們的四肢一樣，是無比的痛苦，也讓人措手不及。

接著是求救信號—兩種，如果要準確一點的話：一段來自一群在海溝族的勇士，另一端不完整的來自一個再次消失在時空中的國家；前者只有亞特蘭蒂斯的軍隊收到，後者出現在亞特蘭蒂斯所有的電腦上。這一次，不同人嘗試聯絡他們從口袋空間來的兄弟姐妹，但沒有人成功。

然後是地震—它…沒有人知道它是什麼造成的。地震警報系統沒有偵查到異常（城市所在的地方也不應該地震）；倒是整個國家的魔法，可以感覺到魔法的都知道它嚴重失衡，變成了一種用來毀滅亞特蘭蒂斯的強大武器。

三十秒。最鎮定的人加入恐慌的人們，四處躲藏，希望頭上的物質足夠保護他們脆弱的肉體。

一分鐘。最穩定的電網被震破。幾百年來照明城市的光閃動、熄滅。亞特蘭蒂斯陷入黑暗。通信設備失靈，海水裡沒了傳送信息的電波和干擾，只剩下驚恐的人們的啼哭。

一分鐘三十秒。海床上、被人遺忘了千多年後依然屹立不倒的古蹟，通通變成瓦礫。

兩分鐘。大沉沒後建成、以抵受最強烈的地震為指標的建築開始傾斜，接著倒塌。數以萬噸建築物料著地的聲音蓋過了裡面的人的呼叫。家長安慰子女、伴侶跟愛人道別、敵人跟對方和好—到了最後都變得不重要。

兩分鐘三十秒。橫跨大西洋中心的山脈(32)裂開。熔岩從缺口中湧出，在冰冷的海水下結成石塊，再被無形的力量扯開。這種情境無限循環著。這包括山脈北方海平面上一個冰冷的國度(33)。

三分鐘。海浪開始出現在水面。它們並不明顯，但它們有的是速度。它們兵分兩路朝著岸邊推進。

三分鐘。前將軍一臉茫然地飄在城市輪廓(skyline)之上，臂彎裡是啜泣不已的親王，地殼的震動經由海水傳到他們身上。上一次，他們在毀滅之中，也知道是誰導致眼前的一切，而且大部分事物在一醒過來的時候已經好回來；這一次，他們受了傷，大腦因為事情發生得太快而感到糊塗，只能眼睜睜看著他們所認識的一切、他們的家園被古老的力量夷為平地。他想要安慰丈夫，但他也知道，沒有文字可以達到他的目的。

三分鐘。南方蘊藏整個亞特蘭蒂斯文明記憶的圖書館倒塌。精美的建築像玻璃一樣碎裂，長著尾巴的人們速度雖然快，但仍然逃不過曾經是著重外觀多於實用的建築的碎片。祭司被他們深信的神祗背叛，虔誠的呢喃在轟隆之中驟然中斷。

三分鐘。地中海脆弱的海床消失。無盡的熔岩跟水混在一起，而海洋物理上地沸騰。一千多年在鹹水中的進化讓他們得到了堅硬的外殼，讓他們無堅不摧；此時，再厚、再沉重的外骨骼反而變成了詛咒，把他們一而再再而三地拖回不復存在的地面上。他們的死並不仁慈。

三分鐘。世界上最發達的文明被徹底摧毀。

3

第一群海溝族在他還在準備適應在水中呼吸的時候衝破屏障，嘶叫著向他們三個攻擊。加拉哈德以迅雷不及掩耳的速度釋放出神祗不熟悉但充滿死亡氣息的魔法，讓牠們迅速死去，接著復活牠們，把牠們變成自己的傀儡。瑪麗安娜—比加拉哈德更像凡人，同時遠不及表哥巧妙的瑪麗安娜—的戰鬥方式相比起來殘忍不已；在遠程戰鬥裡，水是她唯一的武器，而不知是她體內流淌的血液還是無數的練習，簡單的物質被她運用得致命而有效：她可以從海水幻化冰錐，從地下水召喚出屏障，甚至控制海溝族體內的水分，把牠們從內部撕碎。她全程沒有說話，但這並不代表派翠克不能從她的眼神中看出她給他的信息：你他媽的快點好不好。

他終於通過靈視找到了亞特蘭蒂斯貴族的生理構造。深呼吸，想像身體的改變。變形不是派翠克的專長，就算是，他數十年來的囚禁也不讓他有練習的空間，因此噎到(chokes)實在是意料之中。

「狗屎。」他忍不住說。 'That's unpleasant.'

一根冰錐穿過三隻海溝族的身體。「聽我的指令。」

那三隻海溝族撕咬曾經的同伴。

「三。」

更多的海溝族撕碎牠們的叛徒。

「二。」

閃電划過漆黑的海水，煮熟周圍的怪物；轉瞬即逝的光足夠派翠克看到他們周圍究竟有多少海溝族，而宙斯在上，數字大得可怕。靜電充滿他們所在的氣泡，微微刺痛他的皮膚。她明明是操縱水的，何來閃電？

「一。」

「表妹，新招式？」

另一波閃電像一棵樹的枝葉一樣往上散開，所到之處的海溝族無一逃得過被電焦的命運。派翠克一時之間適應不了強光。

「**現在！**」

瑪麗安娜收回魔法。沉重的海水塌下來，驚人的水壓把他肺裡的空氣全都擠出來，而當他嘗試吸一口氣時—他希望他可以說整件事的感覺很奇怪，但他吸入的第一口水跟在陸地上呼吸出奇地沒分別，自然而普通。看見加拉哈德和瑪麗安娜的動作，他的本能開始顯現。近音速游泳、在漆黑中分辨出本來沒可能看得見的影子、駕馭微小的海流；從前的他怎能看漏這麼重要、這麼**正確**的能力？

亢奮只持續到被無形的力量撞個人仰馬翻之前。

**「阿瑞斯。」**他連說句髒話的時間都沒有，叔叔響亮的聲音就在耳邊迴盪。**「想不到你又出來搗亂了。」**

「他出來？」加拉哈德反問道。看來不只是派翠克聽到來自海神的譏諷。「還是你故意放他出來？臨場改變策略了？」

**「你連活人都不算。」**

「出來吧，」儘管他完全不知道該如何在海底戰鬥，派翠克召喚出一把劍，「**波賽頓**。」

一股他看不見的力量抓緊他。如果他的身體還是普通人類的的話，他大概已經死了，但因為他這次是亞特蘭蒂斯人，急升的水壓只把他壓昏而已。

他甚至不知道自己已經離開海洋。突如其來的失重驅使他睜開眼，他也因此發現海面在好幾層樓之下。

他再次頭向下撞上水面前的那一秒鐘足夠他觀察海洋之上的情況。濃密的烏雲遮蓋了視線以內的天空，白天陰暗得讓他以為已經快要完成日落，海洋變成像天一樣的灰色，空氣也充斥著濕氣；不應該出現在熱帶的、冰冷的風如利刃般劃過他的臉頰，本應平靜的海面在狂風之下翻起了白頭浪；他看不見加拉哈德和瑪麗安娜，也就是說他們不是還在水中就是在很遠的地方。兩種可能都不太樂觀。

轟。他發誓弄傷了他的頸部，不過他管不了那麼多—瑪麗安娜的魔法就像一盞烽火一樣非常容易辨認，而他就是以此為目標，很快就回到同伴身邊（他是何時把他們看成同伴的？）。

戰鬥，真的不等人的。

4

在陸地上，不同種類的警報在人們耳邊刺耳地響起。淺層海底地震？偵測到了。海嘯？預計了。火山？爆發了。飛行警報？發出了。人？開始撤離了。

但他們不知道的是，這次不是自然現象。他們永遠都不夠快。

5

波賽頓的魔法雖然很容易辨認，但沒有想像中那麼強大，儘管他的動作很快就是了—未見其人，六條漩渦柱已經向瑪麗安娜等人襲去。加拉哈德用冥界魔法無效化—對他來說—另一個世界的產物，習慣了在水裡戰鬥、看慣一切攻擊的瑪麗安娜不費吹灰之力，把周圍的海水聚集成逆向漩渦，輕易地化解眼前的危機。派翠克沒有那麼幸運；一根漩渦打斷了他的劍，另一條抓住了他，然後他就消失到遠處，只剩下一行氣泡標誌著漩渦經過的路線。

瑪麗安娜感覺多於看見下一波攻擊。一道手執三叉戟的影子由下而上在她身邊擦過，擾亂了她才剛剛築起的防線；所以她弄尖四散的冰盾，指示它們向敵人飛去。

它們全部中途氣化。

「我想速度不是問題吧，對你來說。」

聽見熟悉的聲音伴隨著明顯不同的魔法，瑪麗安娜再次築起防禦，三叉戟在拳頭裡握得更緊。她自認控水術高超，但冰造的盔甲就只能阻擋那麼多，貼在身上還會讓自己流失熱力。她疏忽了，此時在承受後果。

攻擊她的那個人在水中緩緩下降，雙手張開，讓她想起陸地上基督教神的形象；換句話來說，一種可悲的策略來緩和氣氛。她瞇起眼，想要看清楚對方的臉，不知道那是錯誤的決定。

正在切換的臉孔顯示對方不是普通人。他一開口她就想讓他閉嘴，不過他身邊的魔法防禦太強，她用慣的、普通的物理攻擊根本沒有用。更差的是，他的聲音會隨著外貌而改變；有時兩塊臉會混在一起，聲音同樣地會重疊起來。

「瑪麗安娜·馬瑞斯。」波賽頓—眼前的人沒可能是她的父親們，也不是她的兄長—光是說她的名字就換了幾張臉。「誕下你的父親不在，我只好先解決你了。」

金黃的三叉戟突然向前一划。她反射性的舉起她的三叉戟作防衛，金屬碰撞的衝擊差點把她的手臂骨震碎。另一道能量—波賽頓的魔法，瑪麗安娜很快地認得出—從對手傳了過來，直達她的核心，跟本身的魔法劇烈衝突，好像想奪取控制權一樣。

這使她非常痛苦，痛苦讓她想起加拉哈德和派翠克現在究竟在哪裡的問題。她冒險瞄了瞄四周，剛好看見表哥在波賽頓輕彈手指後罵著髒話消失；曾經的囚犯被一群海溝族追著，手上用作還擊的閃電在水中大部分都射偏。波賽頓的三叉戟又一劃，她及時閃開，另一波陌生的魔法通過水流進入體內，跟上一波的匯合，與她本身的糾纏著，感覺就像她的心臟快要撕裂、肺部被擠壓、骨骼快要被折斷。

如果她阻止不了自己對著海溝族咆哮，那…不是她的問題。

「他不是食物—」指著繼續在攻擊她的男人。她拒絕承認他是神明；對她來說，他不過是魔法比較強大而已。「**他**才是！」

一瞬間，什麼都沒有發生，怪物依然緊追著派翠克。不過當他徹底消失在視線範圍後，一大群海溝族的影子開始向他們移動。驚訝在波賽頓臉上閃過，不過在他換了另一張臉—這次是父親的—後就不見了。下一刻，海溝族所在之處的海水消失。他們就這樣直掉到海床上。瑪麗安娜嘗試感覺剩餘的海溝族，但什麼都找不到。

一劃、一擋，更多能量傳到體內；嘗試逃走，身下的海洋被鏤空；緊急撈起水柱抓住自己，衝擊力加上衝突的魔法撞得她頭暈眼花；當她嘗試通過手掌輸出魔法時，她的手就像要爆炸一樣。

「感覺不錯，是不是？」波賽頓邊把三叉戟扔向瑪麗安娜邊說。她嘗試用漩渦抵擋，但當然它沒有根據普通物理學前進，反而繼續向她飛去。她慌忙躲開，感覺另一道能量進入她的身體，接著儘量把自身的魔法平均分散，在周圍築起好幾層屏障。

她的體力有限，所以整天躲藏不是辦法。她要一個計畫—很快地。

6

在確保最後一個澤貝爾人進入戰艦最深處後，魅斯帖戴上了通信器（雖然他有種預感他很快就會失去它），確保—萬一而已—亞特蘭蒂斯軍隊聯絡他們時，也有人接聽。

整個世界的氛圍都是錯誤的，至少不是他熟悉的模樣。他不知道這種感覺從何而來，不過他很肯定大事在發生，而且是不好的大事。

海溝族的魔法像尖銳的劍一樣穿過他。下一秒，一大群怪物從深淵湧來，迫使他放棄攻擊的念頭，轉而落荒而逃，把牠們帶離戰艦。

在身邊的海水因為無數的冰錐降溫，他的心臟也因為再也感覺不到瑪麗安娜的魔法信號而冷下來。

7

瑪麗安娜最後還是用逃的。

沒有東西她想像中的東西可以傷害到，連她的魔法都不可以，不管是新的還是本來就擁有的。波賽頓的攻擊沒有留下分神的餘地；她沒有再感覺過加拉哈德，派翠克也只是偶爾出現在視線的邊緣，身後想要把他當作食物的海溝族從來沒消失過。戰鬥只屬於她和她唯一的對手，而她的體力隨著沒有停歇的游泳、偶爾需要抵擋的攻擊和體內隨著波賽頓的攻擊而加劇相沖的魔法快速消耗；魔法是唯一能夠讓對方慢下來的攻擊，但因為每一次施放魔法伴隨的是每況劇烈的痛苦，到了最後也是兩個人一起減速—什麼好處都得不到。

她過了一會—五分鐘、十分鐘、半個小時，她不知道；她已經沒了時間觀念—才意識到自己在慘叫；當她意識到自己在慘叫，她就意識到自己的聲帶已經變得粗糙、刺痛；當她意識到自己的聲帶的狀況，她就意識到她其實已經發不出聲音。耳邊的巨響是她超音速在水底游泳的後果，是音障(sound barrier)一次又一次被衝破時製造出的爆炸聲。

排成一面牆的海溝族向她飛去，或者是她向牠們飛，其實沒什麼分別—凝聚成尖刺的漩渦一瞬間就解決了眼前的問題。致命的是海溝族死後進入她體內的魔法，因為它們使她頻臨被從內而外撕裂的結局。她剛好抑制了波賽頓的能量，暫時避過一劫，不過她連透個氣的時間都沒有，就有一道力量壓在她的頸部上，氣管陷了下去。魔法的流向突然由勉強受控到完全開放給對方，感覺完全**錯誤**的能量超載她的器官，痛楚就像同時間被火燒、全身內外都被針刺一樣，而她壓不下去的慘叫帶上了跟波賽頓一模一樣的聲調，非人而嘔心；一切都不是她認識的那個樣子，無論是跟那場爆炸前還是之後對比也好。硬要她比喻的話，波賽頓的魔法不但流到她的核心的縫隙之中，還要把它們變寬，把她活活拆散。

「這本來是希拉的工作，」波賽頓把她拉近，直到她可以把他臉上的變化看得一清二楚；他似乎決定在爸爸和魅斯帖的臉之間切換，「但是她畢竟不是海神，只能解決你的兩個都不知道是弟弟還是妹妹的…雜種。第一次真的容易到不行—你的存在讓你的父親們鬆懈了。」(34)輕微放鬆瑪麗安娜頸上的手，取而代之的是更加強烈的魔法傳輸；突然可以呼吸的她往他臉上咳嗽了一下，不過他好像不介意似的沒有推開她。不知道是他的魔法還是她本身的能力，她儘管陷入如此痛苦之中，波賽頓說的話和表情她還是看得和記得一清二楚。「第二個比較困難，你的父親們學習得挺快的，但是你們缺乏一樣大部分都有的東西—對神明的信心。那位醫生信了。(That doctor believed.)那些老師和學生們都一樣。波賽頓加上希拉的命令？那不是義務，是榮幸。可惜那場爆炸只能解開那個女人的封印—你的魔法信號從那時開始強大多了。」

一個想法一閃而過。瑪麗安娜抓住頸上的手，忍著劇痛傾注魔法到自己手上，把它強行傳到波賽頓的手臂裡。整條手臂過載爆炸，衝擊波把他們兩個往相反方向推。魔法停止流動，已經傳送的快要完全破壞瑪麗安娜的內臟，不過她還是抓緊不知道可以持續多久的空間，強迫自己通過發痛的氣管吸入同樣充斥著波賽頓的魔法的海水。這種距離下，她看不清楚對方的表情，但她肯定的是之前抓住她的那隻手臂已經消失，而且沒有重生的跡象。原來要以毒攻毒嗎，她想。這是她被痛楚佔據的腦部的幻覺，還是波賽頓好像變弱了？

「我現在知道阿瑞斯那個男孩為什麼相信你了。」他的聲音沒有因為他們之間的距離而變小。瑪麗安娜只覺得很難把派翠克跟「男孩」這個字連起來。(35)「我得承認，這是意想不到的。」然後就消失，一眨眼就出現在瑪麗安娜眼前。她被固定在水中，魔法重新流向她體內，速度比上一次更快，帶來的痛楚也更強。她的慘叫幾乎遮蓋了他的下一句話：「但你是潘提雅拉薩的後裔。你得去死。」

死？她心裡問。在你的魔法不斷削弱的時候？如果他是普通亞特蘭蒂斯人都是以他為基準的話，波賽頓大概沒有感應魔法的能力；既然他不知道自己距離極限有多近，她又不斷吸收他的力量，那麼—

她伸出魔法，完全開放魔法的流動，以前所未有的速度流進體內。

她很大可能會死，但如果他的魔法被完全吸收，波賽頓也不過是個凡人而已；幸運的話，他連亞特蘭蒂斯人都不是。

她心裡開始倒數。數到七，波賽頓終於意識到她的計畫，開始掙扎起來；四，她頭痛欲裂，牙關緊咬著；一，最後一縷魔法離開波賽頓。

零，放手。她自身的魔法佔了上風，暫時壓住了敵對的能量；在她眼前，曾經的海神變成普通人的模樣，在海溝強大的水壓下變形，瞳孔因為黑暗而放大，肺部也隨著每一次失敗的吸氣慢慢被自身的血液充滿(36)。一分鐘後—不要問她她是怎麼知道的—他的身體停止活動，漸漸往地球上最深的海溝下沉。

痛楚伴隨著她的第一下啜泣捲土重來。胃酸上升到她的喉嚨，她下意識地往上游，沒有減速就衝出水面，狠狠地掉落在一片沙灘上，然後吐了胃裡所餘無幾的東西出來。她一有透過氣的跡象，陌生的魔法就會引起另一波乾嘔，不過這次落在沙灘上的，只有眼眶盛不住的眼淚。

「瑪麗安娜！」

有人把她翻了過來，臉朝上地躺在沙上，害得鼻腔裡不知是鼻水還是胃酸的液體倒流到喉嚨裡，嗆得她差點把肺咳了出來。一隻手幫她坐起來，接著開始幫她掃風。她深呼吸幾次才意識到自己的眼淚還在不斷地流。新增的魔法緊抓著她的內臟，令她再次哭起來，是醜陋的，整塊臉不受控制地皺起來，過勞的聲帶偶爾發出一聲哀鳴。

「他死了，瑪麗安娜。你贏了。」她聽得出派翠克沒有開口問的：「但代價是什麼？」「看，烏雲在散去。我剛才被捲上來的時候，天空像黃昏過後一樣暗；看，夕陽都出來了。」

離開了海洋，波賽頓的魔法好像沒那麼強烈了。瑪麗安娜睜開眼，看著雲朵在火紅的太陽的照耀下變成一塊又一塊的紫色，血橙色的海面因為反射而閃爍著，不敢想事實的含義。

派翠克摟著她的肩膀；她把頭枕在他的肩上，心力交瘁。

8

在陸地上，人們看著十多層樓高的海嘯突然煞停，接著向大海退縮，高度因為水深逐漸減少。幾分鐘後，它們遺下的痕跡只有比平常大的海浪。是奇蹟，有人說。大西洋中脊也穩定下來，冰島的火山恢復原本的模樣—雖然它們本來都很活躍就是了。科學家預測到自己會為找到背後的原因抓破頭皮。

在海底，少數避過一劫的人們離開藏身之處，茫然地看著眼前的廢墟，思考著他們失去了多少，又有多少從此消失。另一邊廂，一艘載著兩百名傷兵的戰艦啟程歸航，她的臨時艦長孤身在艦橋上等待著永遠不會來的信息。

* * *

終章

1

經過那場前所未見的地震，此刻的王宮純粹是一幕較大的帳篷，裡面除了臨時堆砌出來的電腦和好幾張沒什麼用的坐墊以外什麼都沒有。旁邊連接著的帳篷是王室的臥室，此刻只有梅拉和摩根在休息，其他人—亞瑟、武爾科、奧姆、穆克—站起來圍成一圈；他們的表情是嚴肅的，心裡卻在想不同的事。

帳篷門口的拉鍊分開，一個看起來約四十歲的青年走了進來。親王臉上的希望在看見他的表情後消失。

「我通知了史提芬和大衛。」魅斯帖匯報道。「瑪麗安娜那次跟他們喝完茶後就沒有聯絡過他們。他們現在都不知道她在哪裡。」

「但她是活著的？」亞瑟的聲音裡有著隱約的渴望。「是嗎？」

穆克嘆息。「她的信號很微弱，不過是的，我還感覺到她。」跟奧姆對望一下。「她還在生。在某處。在哪裡，我不知道。全世界都有著她的信號；she can be anywhere.」

「但亞特蘭蒂斯被夷為平地了。」武爾科說。「通信系統依然癱瘓，這樣跟大海撈針有什麼分別？」

「我們需要找到她。」親王抽出本來插在地上的三叉戟，說話時看著。「只有她知道真相，那時候發生了什麼事。我們需要答案。」

亞瑟對他點頭。「去吧。去找瑪麗安娜。我會照顧好其他的事。武爾科，」轉身對著宰相，「出去看看通信系統的進展。看看他們可不可以加快維修速度。」

武爾科微微鞠躬，跟在馬瑞斯一家後面出去，剩下國王一個凝視著插在地上、代表著亞特蘭蒂斯真正統治者的三叉戟。

亞特蘭之戟的力量沒有回來。

2

「她睡了？」

這個問題出自瑪利亞。解除了波賽頓生前落在加拉哈德身上的封印後，塔爾塔羅斯真正的主人決定跟她的手下到陽間「看看究竟他媽的發生了什麼事」。她的衣著—沒錯，還是無袖黑長裙—與蘇格蘭北部二月的天氣格格不入，但還是那句，他們之間沒有一個正常人。

阿瑞斯，不，**派翠克**，端上剛沖好的茶，自己拿了一杯坐在跟長沙發成直角的扶手椅裡。「理論上她是不需要睡眠的，」小啜一口茶，「但從來沒有人試過像她這樣短時間內吸收神力變成神，何況是波賽頓—一個主神—的力量。希望休息能夠讓她適應她的新能力。」

「聽上來你挺樂觀的。」瑪利亞把茶杯舉到嘴邊，接著又放了下來。

「什麼意思？」

「我說了你也會忘記，」往派翠克的方向倚，「但你要知道的是，她本身的能力跟你們諸神的魔法不相容。她一天不死都會受到這兩張種魔法的折磨，而你知道的，她除非跳到海裡—我相信她沒那麼蠢—不然的話絕對死不去。」

「那現在怎麼辦？」加拉哈德問。

他的上司閉上眼，側起頭，似乎在傾聽著什麼。

「我們等待封印失效。」睜開眼，翹起一遍嘴角，然後喝一口茶。當她放下已經空掉的茶杯後，她的幽默感隨之消失得無影無蹤。「但我們可以為此作出準備。」

3

父親、爸爸、哥哥：

抱歉過了這麼久才聯絡你們。自從那天後，現實和回憶之間的界線變得模糊了；靈視可能讓我隨時得知過去和現在發生的事情，但加上我的症狀，我經常發現自己陷入回憶中並需要別人的喚醒。此刻我決定使用較為傳統的方法；我不想傷害你們，你們也應該不想看到我因為你們受傷。

我想你們最想知道的是那天在海溝國發生了什麼事。我就不修飾了：我遇上了波賽頓。沒錯，是傳說中的海神，我遇到他了，而他也是這三個月來（真的只過了三個月嗎？感覺上過去了不只這麼短的時間。）海溝族失控的元兇。亞特蘭之戟的魔法是他賜予的，因此理所當然地，他可以隨時收回。你可能問，為什麼突然要收回亞特蘭蒂斯人的魔法？

這是因為諸神們，亞特蘭蒂斯幾千年來都在侍奉的那批，想收回他們認為自己應得的，也就是整個世界。戴安娜說得對，阿瑞斯很久以前屠殺了諸神，但他們回來了，這次更不是第一次；大沉沒是波賽頓造成的，是計畫的第一步，但他出於某種原因（我和派翠克的靈視到了這裡就被擋住）輸了，他和諸神就從此被封印著。其實計畫的這一步挺有邏輯的—地球70%的表面是海洋；征服了海洋，到了陸地原始的文明就易如反掌。隨著時間過去，加上亞特蘭蒂斯對波賽頓虔誠地供奉，他漸漸地恢復力量，到了去年十一月的時候終於衝破封印，繼續他的大計。

不過你們不用擔心他。他死了。是我殺死他的。那天我本來想運送一點物資給派翠克，而也是在那天波賽頓決定不再拖延下去，直接破壞這個星球。亞特蘭蒂斯大地震是他造的孽，澤貝爾消失也是他幹的好事；你們不用想去聯絡澤貝爾了—那幾千萬人跟他們的國家陪葬。加拉哈德說冥界的人流多得他加班不斷。不管怎樣，總之我成為了他的首要目標。我嘗試跟他硬碰，但他太過強大了，所以我最後只能不斷逃跑。我猜他也物理上傷害不了我，因為他的攻擊方式是傾注自己的魔法到我體內。

相信我，那是我感受過最痛苦的感覺，而它大概從次以後都會伴隨著我，直到其中一種魔法勝出，或者它們一起把我撕碎為止。

回到正題，他過火了。他不知道自己的魔法是有限的，所以從某一刻開始我比他強大，不過我過了一段時間才意識到這點，而那時候—對不起，我要誠實地告訴你們—我不覺得自己會活下來；是波賽頓的魔法造成這種痛苦，但我要做的正正是吸收更多的能量，讓他變回一個普通人。長話短說，我加快了魔法的流動，完全吸收了他的魔法；他變成了普通人—還要是個陸地人！—同時被自己的血液淹死和被水壓壓死。很諷刺，是不是？不過魔法的主人沒了毀滅世界的意思，地震就停止了，海嘯平靜了，也就是你們所看見的、突如其來的寂靜。

接下來的事情對我來說是相反的。如果我沒有及時衝上水面離開海洋的話，波賽頓的魔法應該已經把我殺死了。我不知道我在那片沙灘上發呆了多久，但我剛剛上水的時候太陽開始下山，而我走的時候天還沒完全黑掉。可能是因為我不在它的能量來源，我在陸地上感覺好多了；新的魔法在陸地上沒那麼強勁，自然不會跟本來的衝突得這麼厲害。我把這個假說告訴給派翠克，然後他就把我帶到他的舊堡壘。我花了幾天休息、儘快學會如何控制自己的能力和適應陸地的生活。城堡坐立在一個湖旁邊，而湖理論上不是海洋，所以不會加劇魔法的排斥；這是很好的折衷方案，但父親說得對：淡水游起來跟鹹水是不同的。等到加密系統修好後，我會把地址發給你們。我可以告訴你派翠克的堡壘在蘇格蘭，不過蘇格蘭這麼多湖泊和城堡，我不知道這消息對找我—我知道你們在找我的—有沒有幫助。

我短期之內不會回亞特蘭蒂斯了，這是真的，而我為此感到抱歉。爸爸、哥哥，好好照顧父親；父親，我也會下神諭的，讓他們都不敢傷害你。身為神明，我濫用職權的話他們可以奈何我嗎？我現在跟塔爾塔羅斯的主人很熟；我不是要跟他們解釋激怒我的後果，要嗎？

愛你們的，

瑪麗安娜

18/02/2056

4

最後編輯：19/02/2056 創建日期：08/02/2056

**編號：**POI-120502

**狀態：**(劃線)未捕獲(劃線)**已無效化**

**描述：**對象(劃線)是一種身高約2.2米的人形生物，身穿古亞特蘭蒂斯裝甲和攜帶亞特蘭之戟1並熟悉控水術。它的外貌與一個五十多歲的男人相似，身形結碩，蓄長及胸口的鬍子，真實年齡有待確認。(劃線)為海神波塞頓，為[已編輯]的先鋒。

**歷史：**對象於22/12/2055第一次於海溝國被觀察到。對象為近來海溝族失控的元兇並於14/02/2056開始積極與軍隊的戰鬥。**於****16/02/2056****被瑪麗安娜****·****馬瑞斯無效化。**

**附錄****120502-1****：**(劃線)上述日期與所有澤貝爾人失去能力的日期相同，而雖然兩件事件的關聯未被確認，他們不太可能是巧合。至於為何[已編輯]的能力沒有消失，由於他們現時是唯二能夠對抗海溝族和POI-120502的力量，現階段行動集中在增強他們的能力之上。(劃線)對象為澤貝爾大屠殺以及亞特蘭蒂斯大地震的元兇。

**205602191748****系統信息：此人物已被無效化。檔案已被歸檔為《****2056****亞特蘭蒂斯大屠殺》的次檔案並將不再開放更新。**

* * *

註：

(32)：這裡指的是大西洋中脊山脈。熔岩由地幔上升，在分離板塊邊緣的板塊便被分開。岩漿的熱力令裂縫兩邊的地殼膨脹，形成山脈。

(33)：這裡指的是冰島。冰島是大西洋中脊的一部分，整座島被一分為二，兩邊分別是北美板塊和歐亞板塊。冰島也因此火山活動頻繁。順帶一提，冰島的拉基火山(Lakagígar)於1783年大規模爆發，為歷史上第二大火山爆發，直接導致了一場因為大部分農作物被摧毀而讓當時島上25%人口喪生的饑荒，全球溫度也因為北半球大氣層上1.2億噸的二氧化硫(sulphur dioxide)降低，也在歐洲導致農作物失收和北美洲及印度的旱災。

(34)：記得第七章第四節裡，瑪麗安娜跟涅柔斯提出的回報嗎？不記得的話可以回去看看。安西婭是希拉的第二個名稱。

(35)：在神奇女俠電影裡，阿瑞斯的化名是派翠克·摩根爵士，本文中派翠克的形象也是跟著電影裡的建造，所以…波賽頓，男孩個屁啊。

(36)：作者本人沒有修讀生物，但假如你很不幸地在鹹水裡淹水，鹽水會把血液帶進肺部；充滿血液的氣囊就(air sac)發揮不了原本的作用，也就是氧氣進入不了血液中—你會被自己的血淹死。當然，波賽頓還有另一層，身為海神最後卻被海水淹死的諷刺。


End file.
